Dangerous Minds
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. All Human. FBI agent Stefan Salvatore, must come to terms with his haunting past when his daughter goes missing without a trace. Even if it means tracking down a woman who has been eluding his task force for years & who has more in common with him than anyone truly knows. What happens when dangerous minds play perfect games? (Stelena,Bamon,Klaus/OC,Halijah,Forwood,Datherine)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! So, I decided that since I'm wrapping up one of my stories in the next week. I wanted to post this new story. It is ALL HUMAN and AU. It is a VERY DARK and really different storyline than most of anything I've written before and it will have an M rating because the storyline will be dealing with some pretty intense things. I will be placing warnings on the chapters that become a bit heavy with certain content. **

**There are a few characters that I won't be including in this story at all: (Katherine, Jeremy and Matt) Although, there are going to be a few characters that I have created which will be popping up throughout the storyline as they mingle with some of our TVD favorites that will be making an appearance throughout this story too. So, keep an eye out for them! **

**I wanted to thank a few of you who have helped give me ideas, listened to my crazy thoughts for this story and who have been so supportive of it. Thank you to my awesome writer buddies and twitter friends: Flowing_lantern , AimzFrancis , JRdrgzXO, samanthamckenny. You all are so beyond amazing and I'm so thankful for you. Please check out their wonderful stories as well. :)**

**With that being said if anyone hasn't seen the trailer I made for this story feel free to check it out here: watch?v=KvWsI4bkBL0**

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds- Prologue-<strong>

_Elude: evade or escape from (a danger, enemy, or pursuer), typically in a skillful or cunning way. _

**-Elena-**

There's something alluring about the darkness that surrounds a city just a little around 3 in the morning. Peaceful and quiet. Barely anyone filling the streets. All that roams the night are stray animals and a few stray cars heading to an unknown destination. And, for me- this city and this town- is my very own safe haven.

My dark brown hair blows in the wind as I close my eyes tightly and feel the ice cold breeze cause my skin to become chilled. Although the quiet and peaceful moment is cut short as a knock on the door breaks my concentration. My heart instant pounds against my chest like a nail being hit into a piece of wood. _'Thump...Thump...Thump...' _The noise continues to hit my ear drums and as much as I want to block it out, I know that I can't. My racing heart beat and sweaty palms are now something that I've become accustomed to in the last few years. Although, late night visitors are never a good sign, especially when you're attempting to stay as low key as I have been for the last few months. I'm a woman who's wanted in more than one state for crimes that I can't really tell you if I've committed or not. Although, I'm accused of many things. No one has ever admitted their true sins and I won't start now.

All I can say is that no one misses me and no one seems to give a damn that I've been gone for as long as I have. I don't have much family, no brother or sister. My parents died when I was just a few years old and I was bounced around from unfit foster parents to an aunt named Jenna in Austin, Texas until I turned 18 and she kicked me out, for various reasons.

The sound of my name leaving my visitors lips makes me freeze near the door as he shouts out for me to open it. My heart sinks into my stomach as my mind screams his name._ "Owen!"_

Owen Thompson is the definition of everything that I never wanted and yet, somehow his kind of troubling personality came knocking on my door and I invited him inside. Just like I'm do in the moment. My trembling hands fumble with the door handle and once it opens, his hazel eyes burn into mine. He leans against the door frame, tasseled hair and a brown leather jacket hanging off of his 6'2 frame as he smirks without saying anything. I take a step back, more fearful than happy to see him. Even if there was once a time in my life where I was weak and vulnerable, looking for someone to save me from myself and being so damn naive that caused me to fall into his clutches. Now, I can't stand the sight of him. Maybe because back then I was heartbreak, alone and afraid. Thinking the whole time I was running from my past that Owen and I could actually be something amazingly reckless together.

"Where have you been?" He asks me, licking his lips as my hands begin to shake and my fingers slip away from the door handle. "Avoiding you." I comment bluntly, feeling his short fingernails dig into my skin as he grabs a hold of me and slams the door shut behind us. The sound of it causes my body to stiffen. Owen must sense it, the fear he's instilled in me because my eyes don't meet his as he inspects the room and inhales deeply. "Nice place, for someone who's trying to lay low."

"It's all I could afford. Ran out of money for right now." I reply back, not wanting to turn my back towards him because I'm afraid of what he'll do to me if I can't see his body language.

"You ran away from me in Prague, Elena. After you robbed a bank and took as much money as you could stuff into your bag. Clearly, it wasn't enough and I truly wasn't really expecting that. You know how inconvenient your little jail break stunt has been for me?" Owen asks me harshly, watching my dark brown eyes begin to water as he adds pressure against my skin at the thought of what I had done to him just three weeks earlier after I had told him that we were over.

"I did what I had to do to survive, Owen. You should try it sometimes." I comment with a small smirk, feeling as he releases his grasp and just when I think he's done with me and ready to leave. He screams without even caring if he awakens anyone in the building this early in the morning. "You think you can run from me! Is that it? Do you think that you can hide under pretty buildings and fake names? I know who you really are and all I have to do is tell them the truth, every single one of them that is out there looking for you. All those police officers, they will come and when they do. I will gladly turn you in!"

My face turns towards him, contorted with a hint of annoyance. I didn't want him involved in this to begin with. Although, he wedge his way into my life when I was barely 18 years old, looking for someone to protect me from everything that was going to swallow me alive. Owen was there, with a helping hand and kind words. He's older, much older than me and I've always looked at him with a certain kind of pity. He could have any girl he wants and yet, he choose to stay by my side until I screwed him over and took off.

"You make it sound like your working for them." I laugh it off, trying to not suspect him. However, I've learned that I can't trust anyone but myself in these last few months and trusting Owen again could cost me my life this time. I can't go to prison, I'm not cut out for it. Trust is a funny thing, standing in front of him and making him believe that we're on the same side is an illusion. Because deep down in my heart and in my bones, I know that something just isn't right here and that I need to manipulate him enough to be able to leave this room in one piece.

He stops for a minute, standing against the door and leaning to his left side to wipe a streak of dust off of the cherry wood colored end table beside him, lifting his fingers and examining it in the light just a little. "You promised me half of that money. Sweetheart, I'm here to collect what's mine." He says with a malicious glance, watching me squirm a little under his heavy gaze. I know that look in his eyes, because I've seen it many times before. I know that he's here because I did him wrong and now, I'm going to pay for it.

"You know what I do to people who steal from me, Elena?" He questions as my eyes narrow down to the small snagged string of my white lacy colored blouse that I had bought just a few days ago.

"No." I reply back, my tone shaky with a hint of underlined fear.

"I collect my debts and then I make sure that they remember, never to cross me again!" He shouts as he steps in front of me. I don't see it coming. However, I feel the impact of his hand hitting my face when he back hands me so hard that I fall to the ground and my short nails dig into the carpet. I try to get up and regain my balance all the while, tasting the metallic liquid dripping from the side of my cheeks and into my mouth, a deep red bruise will appear in no time. My eyes shift downward and I notice my own blood is forming a dark red pool of crimson red underneath my hands as Owen fists my hair into the space between his fingers and hisses into my ear with a warning tone while pulling my head back forcefully so that my eyes are level with his. "Now do you see why you shouldn't have left?"

My whimpering cries are swallowed down as fear begins to build into my throat. He's going to kill me. I thought I knew the reason he was here so late at night and I should have never opened the door for him. Although, the once weak and vulnerable, lonely girl I once was took over and the need for companionship drove my actions.

"Please, let me go. Please, let me go." My pleas for freedom are hitting a brick wall between us because what he does next causes me to shout out in pain. Owen throws me on the bed, leaning down and stroking my cheek as he grins widely and closes his eyes. "You think you'll get away from me like you did everyone else? It's not that simple, Elena...We're in this together. Don't you remember, darling?" He questions, leaning down and stroking my cheek again as he inhales my scent and I hear a rattling noise echo into the room. The sound of his belt buckle clatters together and just as I open my eyes, he's undressing himself with a smile, starting with his belt buckle and then slowly unbuttoning his dark blue shirt.

"How about I remind you what it feels like to be loved?" He asks, turning away from me as my unsteady legs lift up from the bed and I scan the room for anything to protect myself with. Owen Thompson was supposed to be my savior. Although now I realize that I need to be my own to survive whatever pain he's going to inflict upon me.

The minute he turns around and notices me holding the gun, his eyes suddenly change as my fingers hover over the trigger and I stare icily at him. "I don't think that's going to work out so well for you, Owen. You see. You're working with people that I can't trust and that is a problem for me." I comment, pulling the trigger which doesn't move as he lets out a sinister laugh and wiggles the bullet casing in front of my face. "Looking for these, darling. How stupid are you?"

"Looks like your little plan just blew up in your face." He says, turning his back as I cautiously pick up a heavy vase that's on the nightstand near the bed and I watch him head towards the door. We're just inches apart and if I aim the crystal vase directly at his head, I won't kill him. But, maybe I can knock him out so that I have enough time to run.

He turns back to me, eyebrows furrowed and a wicked smile on his face and just as he begins to open his mouth, I throw it at him. The clear crystal vase fly's across the room and hits the side of his head, sending his heavy set body to the ground with a loud thump and causing a large bloody gash on the side of his forehead. Once he's immobilized I lean over him and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him up by his hair just like he had done to me. The room is dead silent as I whisper into his ear. "This is for ruining my life." I tell him, pulling my arm back and punching him hard enough in the face to where I can hear a few bones crack under the pressure, not even really sure or caring if it's my own bones that I've fractured or his.

* * *

><p>"La signorina si prega di aprire la porta!" I hear them screaming for me to open the door in Italian a their footsteps get closer and I heave out a breath, the sun coming up through thin white blinds in the room. My skin is crawling, my knuckles bloodied from punching Owen and my eyes are looking for an escape. This wasn't supposed to happen like this, none of this was supposed to happen like this. But, here we are and here I am ready to start running from my past, from everything that once kept me grounded.<p>

"Aprire la porta!" An older gentlemen with a slight off setting tone of voice shouts against the door as he takes a step back and I feel my body fall against it for support. I'm exhausted and I can feel it in my bones. I've been up all night and the adrenaline from Owen finding me has got my stomach in knots and my nerves and emotions all over the damn place. They'll accuse me, they won't see it as self defense and the worse part of it all is that they'll say that I hit him over the head on purpose. If he dies, I'll be thrown in a prison cell and I'll surely rot there for the rest of my natural life.

I take a moment, biting down on my lower lip and exhaling heavily while gliding my fingers through my disheveled brown matted locks of hair. I haven't slept well because I knew he was going to find me. I've been waiting for this moment for months. The man that I had trusted and believed was helping me in my search for the one person my heart aches for has now crossed a line.

The loud dinging noise on his cell phone makes an ear piercing sound which causes my heart to beat a bit faster. _"Is it done?"_ Is the only thing the message on his phone from a woman listed in his contacts as Lexi Brason reads in English as I rub my face vigorously with my hands. I loved him and he betrayed me. Ever since he first came into my life as someone who said would help me in finding who I'm desperately searching for, part of me knew that I could never really trust him. By then, I was looking to be someone else and in a tourist town of central Italy. I was someone completely different than who I had left behind long ago- back home in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

As I watch the crimson color of his blood drip down on the cream colored carpeting and off of my thin olive toned skin, bile begins to rise at the base of my throat. I've become someone who can't be redeemed. I'm the anti hero and everything about me in the moment yells and screams_ "Murderer!" _But, I'm not what the scene in front of my eyes suggestions. I'm not a monster and deep down in the pit of my core. I'm not this dark and soulless person who I've turned myself into. Italy was supposed to be my escape. It was supposed to be a place where I could be someone else and not have to worry about ever facing my painful and haunting past again. Although, I should have known that it was never going to last too long because good things never really do. After leaving Virginia and running away from the things that I never wanted to think about again. I found a tranquil small town to settle into near Florence. Owen however had promised to make my life a living hell all the while. And, that is exactly what he had managed to do when he found me before dawn and ripped me out of my comfort zone.

I glance down now at his lifeless body and try not to think about how I knocked him out cold with a heavy glass flower vase and my own knuckles. A small part of me keeps telling myself that he's breathing. But, I haven't bent down to check for a pulse. I'm fearful of leaving my prints behind on anything, even if they are covering nearly every square inch of this hotel room. Yet, a small part of me knows that I need to make sure that I didn't kill him. Leave no evidence behind has been the thing that I've learned while attempting to make a new life for myself wherever I go. That's been coursing through my whole body as I shake at the thought of what this aftermath will do to me. They'd arrest me, accuse me of killing a man that I once thought I loved and would support me in finding the one thing that's causing a gaping and empty spot in my heart. Sadly, no will ever know the real the truth. The torment and pain that he had caused me when all I was trying to do was run far away from my broken hearted past that lead me down dark roads in my life, the moment when I had turned to him for help because I had no one else! Although, it's clear to me now that someone else had meddled in our affairs and Owen has been playing both sides of whatever twisted game this is.

My quick thinking and conning skills kick in as I run towards the bathroom, glancing up at the small mirror in it and removing the splattered blood from my face and my chin. I comb my hair back with my fingertips and gently exhale, preparing myself for the scene of a lifetime. If I make them believe that everything's fine and there isn't a reason to panic. It'll give me enough time to leave this room and escape, hopefully undetected. My eyes close and my hands tremble as the floor creaks underneath my bare feet and I glance back at the messy state of the room. I took some time to move Owen and lean his unconscious body against the bed. He's slumped over, almost looking like he had just hit his head and now he's sleeping it off. I could lie and say he fell while heavily intoxicated. I could spin this anyway I want until I see that spark in their eyes of some acknowledgment that I'm speaking the truth.

"Ma'am, this is the police. Open the door right now before I kick it down!" A British speaking older man is heard yelling as I slowly open the door just half way and poke my head out, giving him a curious and flirty glance.

"Is everything alright?" He questions, attempting to look past me as I lift my hand up and close the door behind me, leaning against it and smiling a little foolishly. My brown eyes are dancing with how many ways this is about to go.

"Yes sir. Everything is just fine. My boyfriend came by and he likes to play a little rough. One thing lead to another and well, we got a little kinky and intimate last night." I wink at him, moving a chunk of my hair in front of my neck, trying to hide the bruising that I'm pretty sure has already began forming.

"We got a call from the lobby saying to come up and check on this room. A noise compliant with screaming and what sounded like arguing. So, um. Where is your boyfriend?" He asks with an intense dark blue green gaze.

I shrug my shoulders back, keeping my hands tightly fastened around the knob of the door handle, giving him one of those innocent batting my eyelashes glances. "He's sleeping it off. Must of worn him out. Listen, we got a little too crazy together and I'm sorry about the noise. I'll make sure that we keep it down tonight. Besides, we're in Italia. It's too romantic not to get a little crazy." I add in with a wink and try to keep the suspicion they have that I can feel building around me, far away as possible.

"Can I come in to just check things out?" He asks me. I freeze, the tension in my body increases and my heart beat feels as if it's pumping blood at such a high rate that I can't breathe properly.

"You'd wake him and he's not very nice and sweet when he's awoken so suddenly. Listen, Mr..." My voice trails off, fishing for a name and trying to find out as much as I can about this guy.

He coughs out a breath, flashing his badge in front my face. "I'm not the local authorities, Ma'am. I'm the FBI and I'm looking for someone, my informant. He was heading to this very hotel to visit a woman, whose name or appearance I didn't catch because the phone cut us off when he was telling me about her. Long story short, he has yet to report back to me and it has been a few hours."

Maybe he senses it in my facial expression, in the way my body becomes numb and stiffens as his words rattle around in my mind. _FBI...Looking for someone...Informant...Owen..._

I smile a little, hiding the sheer terror that I'm feeling in my bones and in every ounce of my muscles as I lean forward and grin. "Well, if you're asking me if I've seen him. I haven't and I'm sorry. Now, I really should get back to taking a shower." I wink at him again over my shoulder, pivoting back to the door as he out stretches his hand and I feel his soft skin brush against my arm.

"If you hear anything else or see a young man with blonde hair and bright hazel eyes walking around here. Please, call me." He adds in, turning away and leaving with the group of two house keepers that had come down to the hallway with him because of all the noise that was being heard.

My shaking hand is firmly placed on the white sticky painted door as I watch them leave. I don't open the room back up until they're gone out of my view and I'm left with his business card. I shut the door fast and lean my back against it, exhaling deeply and trying to stop my rapidly beating heart from feeling like it's going to jump right out of my damn chest as I finally read his card out loud. **_"Agent Klaus Mikaelson. Federal Bureau of Investigations. " _**

After a few short minutes of trying to collect my thoughts. I walk back towards the bed and lean down, checking his pulse with the slightest touch from the tip of my fingers. There's a light thumping against my middle finger and I'm thankful that he's still alive. I didn't kill him- that was never my intention. I did injury him though and to be utterly honest that is all I wanted.

"FBI informant. You son of a bitch!" I exclaim, shaking my head and catching the reflection of a small piece of paper that is tucked away inside of his jacket pocket. It's fallen out and laying against his blood soaked chest while I slowly lean forward and grab it, pulling back from Owen and standing up straight as I move away from him. Standing near the door as I examine the photo in my hands that I had taken from his jacket. My throat closes from the pressure of a sudden rush that's making it hard to breathe as my eyes sweep over the image. I can't explain it, all I know is that I'm struggling to feel anything at all, any emotion that is remotely human like.

The palms of my hands are becoming sweaty fast when I lock my eyes on to the room and quickly run through it, grabbing everything I can and shoving it all into a large black duffel bag. The idea of no turning back runs through my mind as I step over Owen and shake my head at him, leaning down and checking his pockets for anything else that I can find. I take a few more things from him, money, a key that looks fairly important. The photo that's dated from 6 years ago has an address on the back of it and that little information alone compels me to place it right into my pocket for safe keeping.

With disappointment filling my mind. I open the door to the hotel, throwing my hair up and tucking it underneath a dark blue hoodie as my steps quicken down the stairs and I make it to the first floor, exiting the lobby without even checking out. It won't matter once they find him, none of this will. Because, I'll be far away from here by then and he hopefully won't remember a thing. My head is spinning as I place a pair of sunglasses over my eyes while I finally make it the busy street corner. Hailing a cab and watching it come to a stop in front of me. I open the door and throw my bag in first, sliding into the back seat while the younger man asks me in Italian where I want to go. I sigh out a breath, closing my eyes and clutching the picture that I had stolen off of Owen as I glance down at it and reply. "Take me to the airport."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 1 will have a flashback to 6 years earlier..All will be explained throughout the story and we will be learning a lot about Elena and why she is this dark and vicious character.**

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow and leave a comment if you like this story. Since this is just the prologue I don't want to write more for it unless I get enough people interested. :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates to my other stories at: BePassionate_24 **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! I am so happy that so many of you are liking this story so far. :) Anyways, I just wanted to mention a few things. These first few chapters are going to focus a lot on Stefan and Elena. However, there will be Bamon and Forwood in this story too and with a lot of other TVD and "original characters" whom I've created that will be coming into the mix of it all as well. **

**A side note: One of my readers thought that Stefan is somehow Owen. NO..I would NEVER write Stefan like that! And, I'm sorry to say that is totally not true. Owen from the prologue is a completely different character and he's one that I created purposefully for this story!  
><strong>

**With that being said. Chapter 1 starts off 6 YEARS EARLIER for a reason! I will be keeping the story at this time frame for a while until certain things are revealed. We will be seeing Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Rebekah and Elena as teenagers who are getting to be almost done with high school. With the exception of Bonnie and Damon who are 9 years older than everyone else. Also, Klaus and a few others will be older too. Again, for those of you who are wondering...Everything has a reason in this story, which will all be revealed within time. ;)  
><strong>

**Alright, enough of my rambling...Enjoy guys and thank you so much for reading, favoriting and following this roller coaster ride of a fanfiction! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Minds- Chapter One-<span> **

…_**..6 YEARS EARLIER...**_

**-Stefan- **

"I heard that the new guy went to a juvenile detention center, escaped after hitting one of the guards over the head with a shovel." A perky looking blonde girl with a loud British accent states to another dark haired brunette who's clinging on to her class textbooks, leaning against the silver colored lockers in the large and vast unoccupied school hallway as she shrugs her shoulders, looking completely uninterested in what the blonde is even chatting about.

"And, so what if he did. Come on, Rebekah. I highly doubt that even happened. He looks harmless to me." She tells her, tilting her head to the side and catching me staring at her as she smiles and waves.

"All I'm saying is that my older brother works as a police officer, Elena. Why did he come in here rubbing his wrists and looking a bit dazed. Maybe his punishment is being stuck in this town." Rebekah tells her as I watch her shake her head and just when she's about to add more, the bell rings above us, signaling the start of my second period.

"Klaus isn't a cop yet, Bexs. He's still in school and as far as your theory goes. I'll ask him myself if I see him!" I overhear them loudly speak as the hallway begins to fill up with students and the young girl named Elena makes her way into the same class room as me, stepping ahead of me briskly and immediately chatting it up with a girl in one the desks beside her.

"The start of the junior year from hell!" A tall athletic built, brown haired and dark brown eyed guy in a red and gray stripped football jersey exclaims the minute I step into class. I watch from near the door as he waves over to the brunette and she smiles at him, taking a seat near him and placing her hand on top of his while she leans over and gives him a quick kiss.

"Ugh, get a room!" Someone shouts as she turns around and laughs a little. "You're just jealous that Tyler and I are happy together." She says with a joking tone as she tells a girl named Claire who seems to know her well.

"So, which one of you is going to prom this year?" Claire asks her. She's this long legged, red hair and pretty blue eyed girl and if I wasn't the new guy, I'd probably ask her out. I watch her carefully as she looks around the room and sighs. "I still need a date."

"You should go with..." the girl, who've I've learned is named Elena. Makes her voice trail off and right as she lifts her hand up and begins to point to me, our history teacher waltz into the room with a beaming smile on her face. "Good morning everyone! Welcome to American History. Please, miss Gilbert. Take your seat." She instructs.

My eyes shift away from my textbook and to the sound of someone moving a desk, the screeching noise stops as my gaze slowly lifts up to meet her brown glance and she smiles shyly before turning in my direction. "I hope you don't mine me sitting in front of you." I swallow my words down as the vanilla scent of Elena's perfume swirls around my head and all I'm able to say out loud is. "Not at all."

She smiles once more, a knowing glance in her eyes as she turns to me and states fairly bluntly, quietly leaning forward as the older gray haired woman in front of us begins the class lecture. "Everyone in this town thinks you transferred here from California because you killed someone and ended up in Juvenile hall. They're all scared of you."

I can't help but laugh, folding my hands on top of the desk as I lean into my chair and shake my head. "Well, if that's what they all think about me. I'd be curious to find out what you think about me then?"

"Maybe when we're properly introduced at the bonfire this weekend that's happening in Fairfax. I'll let you know." She tells me, turning back into her seat and ripping out a piece of paper from her notebook as she jots down an address and phone number. I can feel the blonde guy who was holding her hand earlier glaring at us when she turns back around and says. "I'm Elena by the way and here's the address. Hopefully you can make it."

Her hand is soft and warm as I capture it into mine and we loosely shake hands. Elena licks her lips, quickly going back to paying attention to our teacher who looks not so pleased about the way Elena's acting, although she shakes it off quickly and continues to listen to the lecture all the way up until the bell blares into the classroom and we all quickly disperse from our seats and head towards our next classes. My attention turns back to her as she slaps the brown haired guys chest and giggles out his name. "Tyler! I was being nice to him. Besides, I'm sure he could use a friend. Maybe we can even get him to be Claire's date for the upcoming prom this year or he can be your co captain on the football team."

* * *

><p>We always had Sunday dinners together as a kid growing up in California. But, then my mom died and not too long after, dad got remarried to a woman named Annie whom Damon and I used to joke was the step mother from hell. The moment our mother died from an anorexic disorder that she had been fighting with since her early teens. Damon and I watched our father fall apart, everything he knew changed and so did our lives. I started doing things that weren't very smart like smoking pot and smarting off to my teachers in class. Fighting as much as I could with almost anyone that set me off. On the other hand, Damon. My older and much wiser brother who is 9 years older than I am. Decided to throw himself into his school work. Just last year at 26 years old, he graduated top of his class at the Marine Corps base in <em>Quantico<em>, Virginia where all the newly made FBI agents are housed.

Three weeks ago Damon married his long time college sweetheart, Bonnie Bennett and the two of them moved out here because of his training for the FBI academy. Leaving my father devastated and me longing for my best friend. So, you'd imagine my surprise when Damon called my father right after the honeymoon and told him that he thought with my past history of making my way towards surely being in jail or worse. That he thought it would be best if I moved out to Virginia to live with him and his new bride, just until I start college.

"Our furniture hasn't really showed up yet from California. So, these will have to do." Bonnie tells me as she snaps me out of my day dreaming by tossing a white fluffy pillow in my direction while she sits down on the floor and exhales deeply. "So, how was the first day at your new school?" She asks me as she leans forward and hands me the salad that she made for dinner, along with the chicken and pasta.

"It went fine. I, um...People are talking about me already, Bon." I admit to her, watching her green eyes soften as she places a gentle hand on to my shoulder and squeezes softly.

"Kids are cruel these days. They'll talk about you until one day you just become old news. And, then whatever you did or whatever your history is. It will all just fade away and become a distant memory." Bonnie advises, sweetly smiling at me as she shovels a forkful of lettuce into her mouth, balsamic vinegar dripping down her chin. Bonnie finished school around the same time Damon did and she's just gotten a job at the local elementary school, being a first grade teacher.

She wipes her mouth, chewing her food and swallowing it down before she asks with a small laugh and a curious tone. "So, what are they saying you did back in Los Angeles?"

"They think I beat up a security guard and ran away from juvenile court. So, because of it all. Now, I'm living in this small town of Mystic Falls. Which is my punishment and my own personal hell." I comment, trying to stop myself from laughing. However, the things I just said out loud to her do sound fairly ridiculous and laughter does end up over coming both of us. I notice as Bonnie wipes away her tears from her face and sighs out a breath through. Her cheeks are beat red from laughing as I lean into her and add in. "I can't believe that out all the things they could think about me. The whole school things I'm a convict. I'm only 17 years old, come on. The worst thing that I've ever done was bust a guy's jaw during a fight."

"It could be worse." Bonnie states, wiping away her tears from her cheeks again and glancing down at her cell phone in hopes of her nightly phone calls with my brother.

After she catches me glancing down at her cell phone too. Bonnie clears her throat, running her fingers through her dark silky brown hair. "He'll call, Bonnie. It's only been a few days since he's been gone. I'm sure the new job just has him tied up in Washington, D.C. at the headquarters."

I watch her eyes close, her lips purse together and the atmosphere between us completely changes into something that is hard to place. "When I married him in October. I knew what I was going to be getting myself into. Being a wife of an up and coming FBI agent is like sitting on pins and needles. Because, I will never know what is going on between him and those guys at his job. Everything is 'confidential this and classified that.' I guess, I just thought that maybe moving here was going to be different somehow..." Her voice trails off as she leans forward and shakes her head, smiling a little as to lighten the mood. "I'm glad you're here with us and that your dad didn't refuse to allow it."

To be honest, I'm glad that I moved in with them too. I'd rather be living with my brother and his wife than my father and our step mother, Annie. Since our mom died and our father Giuseppe married her, I can't even stand to be in the same room as him. She's changed dad and certainly not for the better. Annie thinks that Damon and I should accept the fact that she's our mother and that we should love her as much as we loved our real mom. Also, she thinks that we just need to be one blended happy family with her daughter and her son. However, both of them piss Damon and I off so much that we've managed to somehow avoid every big family event and holiday just so that we don't have to see any of them for as long as we can put them off. It infuriates, Annie. But, we've decided that all we need for Christmas and Thanksgiving is the three of us. Bonnie, Damon and I.

The flashing of my brother's name and Bonnie's brisk movements of getting up with her cell phone in hand cause me to snap back into the moment as she answers her it with a giggly tone, spinning her hair in between her fingers like a small child does when they're nervous about something. I glance up from my plate of food, picking at the broccoli and moving the spinach around on my plate as Bonnie nods at me and lifts up her hand as I mouth to her that I can leave the room if she wants. She shakes her head _'no'_ quickly, excusing herself instead. My mind wonders what she must be talking about with my brother for the next few minutes because she's laughing, leaning her head back and sighing as she glances up at the sun setting in the distance on their small balcony outside.

"I think your little brother met someone at school today. But, he hasn't said anything about her just yet. Still waiting to pry it out of him. Also, I'm going to force him to go to this bonfire thing that someone invited him to this weekend. It'll be good for him, making friends here and getting to know people." She laughs as I pass by the sliding door that's ajar, making my towards the kitchen to put my leftovers in a tupperware bowl.

Bonnie's tone changes from mushy to instantly low and sad as I turn on the faucet and run my hands over the yellow dish through the warm water. What she says next breaks my heart into a million little pieces. "I got the results back from the doctors, Damon..." I can hear her voice crack even in the distance. It's the sound of pure disappointment within herself and I hate that I'm eavesdropping at such a critical time in their discussion. She closes her eyes, leaning back into the chair even more and I'm pretty sure that at this point she's crying because I look up just in time to notice her dabbing at her eyelids. "I was going to wait until you came home. But, I'm never sure when you're coming home anymore. So, I guess I'm just going to tell you right now over the phone because you need to know what they said." She pauses, letting out a heavy and shaky sigh before she adds in. "Honey, the doctors told me today that I can't have kids. Baby, I'm never going to be able to have kids." She tells him as she lets out a wailing cry and buries her face against her knees, still holding the phone tightly.

Swallowing down my sorrow for her and my brother's situation makes me cough out a breath as I shake my head and glance back over at the balcony where Bonnie's now curled up against one of their comfortable patio chairs, picking at a piece of string on her pants as she glances down at it and sniffles back the rest of her tears that won't stop falling, holding the cell phone between her shoulder and ear tightly while she continues to talk with my brother. I make my way out of the kitchen, passing by the sliding door and shutting it completely this time to give them some more privacy.

I can't get her words out of my head as I take one of the pillows that she had given me and place it up against the wall in their barely furnished apartment, leaning back into it and turning the television on for some sort of distraction. I can't stop hearing her crying outside and all I wish I could do is pull her into my embrace and tell that they'll find a way to have their own children. However, I know that my words would be a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena- <strong>

"Who the hell are you?" I ask her as the door to my childhood bedroom opens wide and I start watching as she straightens out her light yellow sun dress that comes down to her knees. I observe the moment she begins brushing her honey colored hair all to the left side of her shoulder. A huge 18 carat diamond wedding ring that looks fairly expensive accenting her other gold accessories when she smiles up at me, extending out her hand and giving me a minute to introduce myself properly to her. Although, the moment I don't do anything accept for stare at her with utter disgust. She finally speaks with a low voice. "My name's Jenna and I'm your biological aunt. Your mother Miranda was my sister and I also knew your father well. Elena, I'm here to make you an offer." She states, taking a few more steps into my room and starts looking it over as she examines it with a loud sigh. Pictures of my last two years of high school flood almost every wall. Posters of my favorite bands and other teenage girl things fill my room, my peaceful place.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was just a little girl. I'm 17 years old now. And, just when I stopped being bounced around from shitty unfit foster parents and distant relatives that I barely knew after five years. Uncle John and his wife, Jillian decided to take me in two years ago. I'm finally happy here and now, you show up telling me that we're related? Listen, lady. I don't give a damn about that and whatever the reason maybe why you decided to show up today. But, here's something you should know. I don't need you, I already have a family. So, you can turn right back around and go home." I spit out at her as she closes her eyes, clearly hurt by my words.

"I have other things to do and a bonfire to plan for this weekend. I don't have time to catch up with a stranger. Even if we are technically, family." I add in, just to piss her off even more as I try to brush past her. However, her firm grip catching my arm stops me in my tracks as she levels her eyes with mine and speaks with a firm tone. "Listen to me young lady. John is selling this house by the end of the year. Look, I know that you just started your Junior year with all of your friends and you are very popular at your school. However, I came to tell you that next year I'm hoping that you'll join me in Austin, Texas with my husband, Alaric. We can get your senior year going and off to a great start." She tells me with a soft smile and hopefulness in her eyes.

I shake my arm away from her, deadlocking my brown gaze on to her as hatred spews from them. "And why would I do that?" I snap.

Jenna takes a step back, crossing her arms over her chest and looking back behind her as I glance up with watery eyes and see John leaning against the door frame.

"Is it true?" My chin is quivering and my hands are holding my pink and white handled gym bag so tightly that my knuckles are turning a beat red color.

He takes a step in front of Jenna as she slowly excuses herself and John cautiously enters into my room. I can see the sorrow in their eyes for the little orphan girl that I am. It's the same look that he had given me at the funeral the afternoon we buried my father and my mother. Full of sorrow and anguish.

"Honey, I was going to tell you.." His voice trails off, urging me to sit down and hoping that I stay calm.

"You were going to tell me? When, Uncle John! When were you going to tell me that you and Jillian didn't want me anymore? When were you both going to sit me down and add in to my pain by selling the only house that I have ever known?" I shout out at him, dropping my bag and pacing the floor as I hear him heavily sigh out a breath.

"Elena, I am so sorry." He says with an apologetic tone as my eyes lift up to be narrowed with his and I feel myself glaring at him. "You can both go to hell! Maybe I will take Jenna up on her offer. Texas might be better for me than living in this shithole town with two people who clearly don't care about me as much as I thought they did." I scream at him, picking up my bag and rushing out of the bedroom as I hear him yell out after me. "Where are you going? You're still grounded young lady!"

I pivot on my heels, pointing my finger up at him as I scoff at his words. "I'm leaving this house and I won't come back until you both come to your senses. Neither of you are selling this place, it was in mom and dad's will. It's going to go to me once I'm old enough and get the money they left me!" I hiss out at him, descending down the stairs and not looking back as I run outside and towards the car that Jillian had bought for me last year when I turned 16.

My tremblings fingers dial his number in a hurry as I start the car and peel out of the driveway, tears cascading down my cheeks while I inhale deeply when he answers in a groggy tone. "Elena? Babe, what's wrong?"

"I need to see you. I need someone to talk with." I comment, swallowing back my tears and glancing up at the road as he exhales and agrees to meet me at our usual spot.

* * *

><p>"Your arms are freezing." Tyler comments, taking off his jacket and laying it over my shoulders as I pick up a rock under my black and white converse shoes and throw it out into the ocean, watching it skip above the waves until it disappears into the deep blue abyss.<p>

"What's going on?" He asks, sitting beside me while the yellow and orange glow from the small fire pit that we built outlines his perfectly handsome features.

"They want to sell the house. My house, Ty." I reply to him with a broken tone, wiping away the tears that have began to fall down my cheeks again.

He's silent for a long time, staring down at the fire until he clears his throat. "Maybe it's for the best."

Tyler's words cut me deep and they pain me more than he will ever know as I jump up from the cold and damp log that we're sitting on. "My parents died, Tyler! They died and I don't have anyone. Don't you understand that?" I shake my head, huffing out my breath through my noise while I make the realization and watch the warmth mix in with the cold air around us, causing a strange kind of fog to escape my mouth as we talk.

"Of course you wouldn't understand that. You've never had to deal with anything that tough. You got to live in your expensive mansion, with two amazing parents and have everyone in school know you as Richard Lockwood's son. The mayor's son!" I exclaim, noticing that he's gotten up and he's opened his mouth to say something but my rambling anger has stopped him from uttering out a single word.

"Elena, I didn't mean it that way." He tries to say, attempting to fix and justify his words. But, it's too late for apologies because the damage is already done.

"Yeah, you did. Just when I thought you were different from everyone else at school. You become just like them, telling me to move on. Damn it, Tyler! They were my only family, my parents and now I don't have anyone. Don't you get it." I shout, watching as he runs his hands through his hair and licks his lips.

"I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean it that way, Elena." He repeats once more, trying to get through to me. Although, my mind is racing with the same words that I've been hearing for the last few years. So many _"I'm sorry's."_ from various people in my life that I can't even decipher which ones are truly heart felt and which ones are more out of obligation. Maybe that's why what I tell him next makes him look at me with such sadness in his brown eyes.

"Forget it. I don't think that you'll ever understand how I feel." I comment, brushing past him as his hand catches my arm and I spin back around towards him. His eyes are pleading with me to help me explain my thought process but all that manages to leave my lips is a plea. "Let me go, Tyler. Just leave me alone." My eyes close tightly as I hear him softly plead back to me. "Don't do this, Elena. Don't push me away like this."

The moment my eyes meet his, I can tell that he feels the change between us just as instantly as I do. When I tilt my head to the side and my watery eyes flood with tears as I lean forward and leave a quick kiss against his lips before backing away and adding in. "Just give me a little while. Please, just leave me be for a little while until I figure some things out."

"So, are you like temporarily breaking up with me over this?" He asks, placing both of his hands onto my arms and gliding them up and down. I can tell that he doesn't want this. However, I know that maybe this is for the best.

Tyler's hand lifts up as he cups my face into his palm, his thumb stroking my wet cheek. "How long?" He questions as I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. Enough time to make myself not feel so empty and alone." I pause for a moment, backing away and releasing his hand away from my body while I brokenly reply to him. "Tyler, you need to know that...This has nothing to do with you."

* * *

><p>I haven't spoken to Tyler for the last two days and the only communication that we've had has been through Caroline Forbes, Mystic Falls High School's princess and a classmate of mine.<p>

"So, he's pretty torn up about the whole thing." Caroline adds in, stealing a french fry off of Rebekah's plate and scrunching up her nose at her. "What? The calories are going to go to my ass. Not yours. I'd be thankful, one less deep fried french fry sticking to my butt." Caroline tells her with a bright smile, pointing her blue ball point pen up in the air as she unravels it from the tight bun in her hair.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks with a curious tone, swirling her pen in her hand with a circulation motion as I slowly turn around to notice that she's pointing directly at the new guy. "What's his story? Is he really as bad as everyone says?" She questions while Rebekah chuckles out a laugh and rolls her eyes.

"Go ask him, Care. If you're that curious. All I know is that from this far away. He's hot, really hot!" Rebekah gushes as I turn around, sliding my feet out from the cafeteria table that we're sitting at and getting up without a word. "Where do you think your going?"

I wave them off, walking directly across the few feet that separates us. He's sitting with his back turned to me, a black leather jacket outlining his broad shoulders and his clearly muscular stature, his hands are clasped together and have settled on his thighs as his brown hair looks a bit tousled and messy. "New guy!" I exclaim, causing him to turn around at the sound of my voice.

"Elena." He nods as he says my name and I swear that I can see him smiling just a little, closing the book in his hands as he places it down in between his feet. He's sitting on the table, legs spread out while his dark brown boots lay flat on the long seats below him.

"Listen," I pause, walking in front of him and taking a seat on his left side. He watches me lean my back against the table and place my arms behind me when I glance over at him. "My friends wanted to know if the rumors about you are true?"

"Rumors?" He laughs as he reiterates the word, exhaling heavily and leaning forward towards my ear. The feeling of his breath tickles my skin and the blood pumping through my body is forcing my heart to excel at a rapid pace just at the sound of his smooth talking voice.

"Yeah, they said you went to a juvenile detention center in California. Because, that's where you're originally from. Right?" My question lingers in the air as he locks his forest green eyes onto me as if he's admitting his secrets and flaws all in one look.

"Would my answer make you think any less of me?" He backs away, my heart still hammering against my chest as I gasp out a breath at the loss of contact. The warm feeling of his breath and the fresh scent of mint mouthwash disappears just as he turns away and shakes his head.

"No." I reply back firmly, wanting to understand if he had a real reason for being there or if maybe he was wrongly accused of something. My mind is racing with every thought imaginable!

"So, is it true?" I ask him, holding my breath as he smiles at me and glances down at his feet for a moment before catching my gaze. " I've never been. But, I do have a friend who's there that I visit every once in a while. We were together when he got arrested for possession of underage drinking and I got hauled in for questioning. My dad heard about it and thought that I was doing drugs and drinking too. I sort of was doing the whole underaged drinking thing. But, I was careful not to get caught. So, he sent me here to live with my brother."

I nod, internally feeling relief that he clearly isn't some kind of crazy guy. "But, what about getting into fights?" I stop myself, glancing down at his hands and noticing the scars on his knuckles.

He smiles once more, lifting his hand up and wiggling his fingers. "I do a lot of boxing in my spare time. I want to be a UFC fighter and in Los Angeles they had a lot of underground illegal fights. I have fought in a few of those. Although, luckily for me. I've never gotten caught." He winks, lifting himself up as he glances down at his watch. I see him dust off his pants while he grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulder.

"I should get going." He says while readjusting his bag as he looks me over and licks his lips. I can almost see his eyes dancing with an unknown excitement. " Just so that you can stop calling me, _"new guy."_ I do have a name. People like to call me, Stefan." I hear him say suddenly.

I'm smiling at him without even realizing it as he grins back at me and adds in. "By the way. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow night at that Junior/ Senior bonfire thing, Elena."

He leaves me at the table with bewilderment on my face as he walks away and shrugs his shoulders back at me. But, my secured gaze on Stefan's back is torn away the moment I feel Rebekah nudge my shoulder as she smirks, poking my side. "So, is he crazy?"

I shake my head, running my tongue over my dried lips when I finally look up at her and speak. "No, Rebekah. He's not crazy at all and he's nothing that the rumors suggest. He's actually nothing like I expected him to be." I comment, repeating his name over again in my mind, silently hoping that he'll be true to his word and show up at the bonfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please feel free to let me know what you all think by leaving me a review of your thoughts! Hopefully the time change didn't confuse any of you. But, once again...There is a REASON why I have decided to write the story this way! ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites this story has gotten so far. You all rock! Also, one of my readers had said that they were a bit confused about Klaus and Elena's relationship at this point in the storyline. I just want to clarify and say that at this point in time, Elena has never met Klaus and she won't until a lot later on. At this point in the story, Elena has only heard Rebekah talk about her brothers and all Elena knows is what Rebekah says about them. **

**Anyways, hope that makes things a bit more clear. **

**Thanks so much for reading & I hope you all enjoy Ch.2! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Two<span> **

**-Damon- **

"Where the hell are we?" I ask him, feeling as the tinted windowed SUV comes to a complete stop in front of this large blue and white lettered sign that reads _'Hogan's Alley.'_

We've been driving for the last few hours and I've been stuck in the car with our newly appointed deputy director, Elijah Mikaelson. He's been assigned to make sure that I make it here safely and that I don't tell anyone where the hell I am. Because, truthfully- I don't even have a clue. The windows are blacked out and something in my gut tells me that we aren't anywhere near Washington, DC any longer. Elijah on the hand is a guy full of secrets and he sure as hell refuses to tell me where he's decided to take me for whatever reason. He carries himself with such prestige and intelligence that when I first met the guy approximately 6 months ago as I was finishing up my training at Quantico and being initiated into everything, I thought he was a total douche bag. Although, maybe it was the fact that he's been the one who has been pulling the strings since I got into the academy. And who has been keeping me away from Bonnie for the few weeks, that is why all my anger is directed towards him.

I watch as his hand slides over his black and gray stripped Tom Ford suit jacket as he clears his throat. Elijah slides the sunglasses he's wearing off his face and turns back to look at me with this devious grin while the tinted windowed SVU continues to roll down the road and jolts us a bit as it goes over a few rocky pot holes in the gravel and dirt.

"I know you've already gotten your 20 week training at Quantico. But, consider this place a bit of a refresher for you and I thought this place would allow us to chat, privatelty." He pauses, licks his lips and then huffs out a breath. "What is it that you want to be again, Agent Salvatore?"

What do I want to be? I want to be a DEA agent. A part of the drug enforcement administration. I want to catch the bad guys who are littering the streets and selling drugs cut with other tainted bullshit. I want to see their faces as I bust down their doors and scream at them to get the fuck on the ground. I, want to do it all!

"A DEA agent, sir." I quickly reply, hoping that he can hear the serious tone in my voice. I left my new bride to be here and to learn new things, I left my new wife and my baby brother to fend for themselves as I follow my dreams and show Stefan that if you set your mind to it. That, you can really be something in life!

Elijah breathes out a rigged breath. Turning back to face the front as he shrugs his shoulders back. "We have a lot of work to do then. Look, I know that we said you can pick whatever location you want to be based in when I met with you last week at the D.C. headquarters. However, I think that sending you back home to Virginia would be the best thing for you now. You grew up there, you know those streets and we need someone based out of there anyways. I'm sure that the task force would gladly welcome you into the fold of things."

I nearly choke on my own saliva as I stare up at him through the rear view mirror. I'm more than thrilled to know that I could stop this whole thing of being away from Bonnie and finally be back home with my family. Although, what he tells me next makes things a little bit unbearable. "This task force isn't really what you want though. It only investigates violent crimes and major thefts. Both nationally and internationally." Elijah pauses, deadlocking his eyes on me as he turns to me and starts to list a few things off. "They look into such crimes like parental kidnapping, crisis negotiations, most wanted fugitives, back robberies, missing persons. You get the idea."

I sigh out a breath. This task force sounds like it's a damn piece of work. But, it's one step closer to me following my dreams of being a drug enforcement agent and at this point, I could careless. "So, what am I going to be doing there?" I ask him casually as he smiles at me when the car finally comes to a complete stop and Elijah steps out of it. I follow soon after, coughing and gagging on the dust that's picked up all around us because of the high winds.

The beating sun makes me squint my eyes in confusion while I attempt to block it out with my hand and try to get a better idea of where we are. "We're in the middle of the damn desert, Elijah. I thought you said that-." He cuts me off with the wave of his hand as he turns back around and tells the driver to leave us alone.

"What the hell are you doing and he can't leave us here. Unless you're going to kill me here and you don't want any witnesses!" I exclaim, fear creeping into my voice as he suddenly places his hand on to my shoulder and smiles casually. As if he does this to all the new recruits. "Relax, Salvatore. I'm going to ask you a few questions while we're out here and I want you to answer them truthfully. I want to know that I can trust you without anyone else around."

Trust me? I already went through a lie detector test- multiple ones in fact! I have never heard of this in my life, a one on one session in the middle of god damn nowhere with a guy in a suit that looks as if he's just stepped out of a James Bond movie. Maybe, Elijah's the enemy and this whole thing, some sort of twisted test to see how loyal I really am to the bureau. Maybe he really is going to kill me and leave me out here to die!

"Do you have children, Damon?" Elijah asks me as he places his hand on to my shoulder again. This time, his grip is firmer and it snaps me out of my daydream quickly as I shake my head, no.

I smile at the idea of having a child though. A small little person to call my son or daughter. That must be nice and it must feel so rewarding being a parent. But just as quickly as the image fills my head, it disappears and my stomach instantly twists into knots. My mind drifts back to Bonnie's words to me from just the other day and I quickly shake the fantasy away as the reality hits me. Her and I can't have kids. We will never have our own child and knowing that, breaks my heart.

"I don't have any either. You know, it was advised to me many years ago when I first started out like a trainee as yourself that having children and a family in our line of work, it's not a great idea. However, it does happen." My body tenses up as he frowns down at his once nicely polished black dress shoes that are now dusty and a bit scuffed up.

"My wife, Hayley and I met in middle school. We lost touch in high school and college for a few years and then we met again during a police conference in Washington, DC. Ever since that conference, we've been in love. Hayley is the love of my life and she has been for the last 7 years. She's a police officer, she understands this life. Yet, sometimes I know she hates me for refusing to have a baby with her." Elijah tells me sorrowfully as he shrugs his shoulders and takes a step back.

"Luckily for me. My younger brother, Klaus and his wife, Sophia just had a little baby boy. So, I'm happy being an uncle for the moment and Hayley is loving being an aunt." He explains, watching as I give him a perplexed look. He brought me all the way out here so that we could talk about his wife, his brother's wife and having children...What in the hell?

"Well, that's nice. But, that still doesn't explain why the hell we're out in the middle of nowhere and far away from Washington, DC!" I comment harshly, noticing his hand slip inside of his pocket and silently praying that my worst fears haven't come true and he won't pull out a gun. My body tenses as I lock my eyes on to the small black book in his hands and I'm instantly thrown for a loop.

"Because of this." Elijah states, handing me the book. It's about the size of a pocket book that some people use for addresses. However, in the palm of my sweaty and shaking hands, it looks enormous and feels 20 times heavier.

"What is it? And, why are you giving it to me?" I question him, hearing him sigh as my eyes lock on his face and Elijah runs his hands through his perfectly cut hair.

"It's the list of all the fugitives that I've been unable to catch over the years. I just keep adding to them as the years go on and this little black book has become my own personal track record from hell. Every time, I see it. I think of all the failed attempts or how close I've gotten to catching the people on this list. However, all I've done for the longest time is just add to it. I took you out here on purpose, Damon. The task force in Mystic Falls, Virginia is behind on case loads and they are a fairly small and unorganized group of people. They are around 150 cases behind and I know that you're new to all of this and that you are still learning. But, I also know that you finished top of your class at Quanitco and that we could use someone like you. You are just what I need to get these people moving and to make this division run smoothly."

I'm speechless, standing in front of him and still glancing down at the little black book from hell as he continues to speak. "We're going to work together on this and I'm going to train you to be one of my best agents. Hell, maybe we can even get that little brother of yours into the bureau once he finishes school. I could use two well rounded young men in this division." Elijah winks at me.

I pause, trying to form words as he catches me still clutching the book in wonder. "So, what's going to happen after we get a new name and place it into the book?" I ask, sounding fairly stupid in my question while Elijah laughs at the way I worded it, as if I don't know the answer.

"We're going to keep adding names and we're going to take all of them down. One by one and eventually. It's that simple, Damon. A process of elimination, really. Yet, I won't be doing any of it." He tells me, picking up his cell phone as the driver of the large SVU that we had come here with us starts to slowly approach us once again.

"Doesn't the bureau keep track of all these things. All the evil and crazy people out there! That's what the FBI's most wanted list is for, isn't it?" I ask him, seeing the car come to a complete stop as it rolls up near Elijah and he places his hand on to the door handle, laughing at me and shaking his head.

"You really are fresh meat to this place. They do, Damon and you're right on that. However, this goes a little bit beyond those lines. Out of jurisdictional lines." I must give him a pretty baffled glance because the look on his face is pretty priceless. He's trying not to laugh at me more than he already has. I clearly have no idea what the hell is going on and why he's chosen me for this task or for this specific division.

"So, then...Why me and why keep track of all that crap in this book of yours?" I nearly shout out at him as his hand drops away from the door handle and he smirks. "I told you why I picked you. The rest is for you to figure out. However, no one can know that I have gave you this information. It has classified names with possible locations of where I think they are. You're a bright young man, Damon Salvatore. You figure it out. As far as I'm concerned, this discussion- it never happened." He tells me hastily, opening the car door and getting into the car as I stand there, placing the book into my back pocket while my mind races wild with ideas and theories as to what he wants me to actually do with this newly learned information.

That's until it hits me, the book contains the names of all the fugitives that Elijah Mikaelson has spent most of his career trying to catch on his own. However, because of his high ranking position that he has now. He can't do it anymore- he needs someone to finish it all for him. He had probably spent most of his career attempting to catch these guys without notifying his superiors and going behind their backs. Going against the FBI's wishes and into places where he had no jurisdiction of being. And now, he wants to pass his undone jobs on to me in hopes of someone like myself, taking them on and climbing up the ranks faster than anyone ever has all because of this little black book with the most dangerous undetected fugitives in it.

"You'll thank me for all of this one day. When you've got a nice house somewhere in the suburbs and are living a nice life with your wife and your kids, all because of your amazing career and achievements. You'll be a high ranking agent once I'm done with you." He says to me as he glances back over at me one last time and then he readjusts himself in his seat while he tells the driver to take us back to headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan- <strong>

"Well, look who actually made it." I hear Elena call out from behind me as I slowly turn around. The glowing light from the large bonfire near the ocean side on the sand highlight her dancing brown eyes and prefect pearly white smile as she walks up to me, tugging down on her dark brown leather jacket.

"You did invite me."I reply back with a smile as she looks around and tightens her fingers around the red plastic cup in her hands that I can tell is full of beer because of the smell of it on her breath.

"Wanna drink?" She asks, pointing back to the table where one of her friends is pouring drinks from a keg and laughing at something someone near her has just said.

"Rebekah, one of the girls that I'm friends with at school. She has this friend who supplied us with the fake ID's and things like that. She's the one who bought us the alcohol. Pretty ironic that she's the only one doing stuff like that in a family full of police officers and do gooders. I've never met any of her family. But, she talks about them constantly. Apparently one of her brothers is going to be a cop or something like that." Elena rambles on as I nod my head and glance over at Rebekah who seems fairly drunk by now herself.

"No, thanks." I decline Elena's offer politely, getting an odd look from her as she laughs. "You don't drink?" She questions as I shake my head, clearing my throat. We're walking to no place in particular as the sand from the beach picks up beneath our feet and Elena's steps fall into sync with my own.

"I'll have a drink now and then. But, I don't do it as much as I used too and I don't feel comfortable drinking while unsupervised at a party where almost everyone is underage and has fake IDs." I tell her, watching as she leans towards me and shakes her head. Elena places her hand on to my shoulder, laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry. But, where's the fun in that?"

I pop my neck to the side and crack my knuckles. "People usually drink themselves to oblivion because they want to forget things. I'm not saying that's what your doing right now. But, you seem pretty drunk." I observe her, watching her roll her dark brown eyes as she sways the red cup in her hands and I watch some of the foamy golden colored contains spill into the sand, making darkened spots beneath our feet.

"It's because I am!" Elena declares, looking back over at the large group of her friends who are all dancing and partying, having the time of their lives. She wants to join them, I can tell by the way her body language instantly changes. Although, she turns back to me instead.

"So, what are you trying to forget, Elena?" I ask, hearing her scoff at my attempt of trying to get to know her better, since I barely know her at all. She pauses for a minute and runs her hands through her hair in frustration. We're just inches apart and the massive bonfire is shining it's light our way so it's not completely dark as we stand further away from it.

She laughs once more, kicking the stand beneath her feet and flipping the red cup over in her hands. We both watch and listen as the beer pours out on the ground and then I hear the crunching sound of Elena's foot smashing the plastic into pieces. She glances down at it, not looking at me while she speaks. "I'm trying to forget that my whole heart and my life is as empty as that damn cup right now." She tells me, huffing out a shaky breath and crossing her arms.

"My parents are dead. You know, I used to think that I'd have them in my life forever and that they'd be here to guide me into not being a damn screw up. But, they're not and that is exactly what I am, a failure. I'm trying to forget their displeased faces that I constantly dream of at night because that's the only memory I have of them- the outlines of their faces." She adds on, tears welling up into her eyes as she sighs and turns her back to me.

"Elena, I'm sorry." I whisper out as she sniffles and shrugs her shoulders back. "So, am I." She states, beginning to walk away from me. I remind myself that barely know her. But, watching her this upset breaks my heart and that's what forces me to catch up to her as she walks away from me full of regret.

"Elena, are you alright? What did he say to you!" Rebekah yells out, rushing over to her and throwing a death glare in my direction. As, I look up. I see the guy who she called her boyfriend (just a few days ago) standing with his arms over his chest and more than a pissed off expression on his face.

"He didn't say anything, Rebekah. It's fine. I just- I've been here too long and I should go home." She waves her off, stumbling on her feet and trying to catch her balance near a picnic table covered in a dark green cloth as she slams her hand against it, grumbling to herself.

"I'll take you home." The guy whom I assume is still her boyfriend says to her as she looks up at him and shakes her head, turning back to me.

"No, I want him to do. I don't want you anywhere near me, Tyler!" She exclaims, looking back up at me with annoyance in her eyes as I slowly walk over to her side and I help her get to her feet once again while we make our way out to where my yellow convertible and old looking 1969 Chevelle is parked.

"So, that was your boyfriend?" I ask her, helping her into the passenger side and leaning into her as I buckle her seat belt in. Elena's beer and whiskey aroma smelling breath washes over my face when she hisses out. "Actually, ex-boyfriend. Tyler Lockwood. He turned into an asshole. Don't ask me anymore about him please. Just, take me away from here."

"Do you want to go home?" I ask her as I step away and lean my arms against the open door of my car, staring down at her face. Elena turns her head just slightly and shifts her eyes at me as she shakes her head. "I don't have one of those anymore either. You see, my wonderful uncle and my aunt who I barely know are going to be taking that away from me as well by the end of the year." She comments as I blankly stare at her. Maybe she's making it up- maybe it's the alcohol in her system talking. Yet, from the pained and hurt look in her eyes as she speaks about her troubles. A small part of me really does believe her.

"I told you, I don't have anyone anymore and I don't have a place to stay. So, just...take me wherever the hell you want. I highly doubt that they'll care if I stay out all night anyways." She tells me as she yawns out a breath and I close the door gently, noticing how quickly it took her to lean her hot and red colored cheeks against the cold and fogged up windows.

As I make my way to the drivers side and slip into the seat, starting the car and glancing over at Elena who has her eyes now closed and seems to be drifting in and out of sleeping. I comment quietly, "I know just the place to take you." I mostly tell myself while starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, noticing that Elena is fast asleep already.

* * *

><p>It's late, a little past midnight and I know that if I knock on the front door that I'll wake her up. Furthermore, that she will be pissed off as all hell once she see's who I have with me. But, just like clock work and before I can lift my hand up to place the apartment key into the door, it swings open. My eyes meet Bonnie's worried gaze as she stands in front of us with her arms crossed while I scoop Elena up into my arms and she groans while laying her head against my shoulder.<p>

"Where have you been and who in the hell is that!" Bonnie bellows, anger riddling her exhausted looking features as I ignore her questions and make my way into the guest room where I've been sleeping.

"If you did something to that poor girl and are now bringing her back here to cover your damn tracks. I swear to god that I will call your brother and have him on the first plane right back home to Mystic Falls!" Bonnie exclaims with an anguished tone as she watches me disappear into the room and then reappear a few minutes later without Elena in my arms. I close the door behind me slowly and place my hands in front of me, signaling for Bonnie to keep her voice down.

"She's a friend." I lie to her.

"A friend? Stefan, she is a very intoxicated looking young woman who is now sleeping off her drinking binge in our cozy little apartment." Bonnie's face twitches as she crinkles her nose and huffs out a breath. She's angry and confused and to be honest. I understand where she's coming from. Although, she won't give me a chance to explain.

"Look, I didn't do anything to her. I promise that I didn't. She's a friend of mine who I met through school and she'll be gone before the sun comes up. I promise." I tell her, leaning into Bonnie and kissing her cheek before she can yell at me some more. She watches me cautiously as I walk into the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles and a single box of saltine crackers for Elena, if she needs them.

"Good night, Bon." I tell her, noticing her eyes never leaving my movements as she shakes her head and points to me. " I just found out that your brother is coming home tomorrow morning. So, I suggest that your little uninvited house guest leaves our apartment before we have to go pick him up around 8 in the morning."

I nod at her, stopping near the door to my room and glancing back at her. "I love you. Thanks." Bonnie rolls her eyes and inhales through gritted teeth. "You're lucky that I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena- <strong>

The creaking noise of a door opening and closing forces my eyes to squint open as they try to adjust to the bright florescent light shining through the crack under the door. "Where am I?" I groggily ask him as I see his athletic built figure turn a low beaming light on in the room so that I can get a better picture of my surroundings.

"You're in my room. At my brother's apartment." He quietly clarifies, watching me trying to get up as my limp arms shakily make me unstable and Stefan bends down by my side, leaning me against the wall in his room. It's so bare, this place that he calls his. White walls, unpacked cardboard boxes stacked in a corner. The only thing he has in the small space is a stereo, a full sized mattress that feels pretty comfortable but it's on the floor and he has a desk with some books on them. No pictures, no posters...Nothing else to signify that a young guy his age lives here.

"We just moved in here not too long ago. Well, I just moved here. That's why it's so bare." He adds in as I rub my head and try to not focus on the rising bile that's making it's way up my esophagus.

"I think I'm going to puke!" I exclaim, placing my hand in front of my mouth and cupping my palm over it as the rushing flow of a warm and runny substance almost projects out of me. He's quick to his feet as he places a waste basket under my hand and holds my hair back. We sit like this for a while, me vomiting in this white and plastic trash can as he soothes my stupidity with a back rub while kneeling down beside me.

"It's okay. Elena, you're okay now." He tells me, lowering his hand to my back as he gives me a napkin and I wipe my mouth with it.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out. I feel embarrassed and really sick from it all. I feel like he's going to think that I really am what I had called myself on the beach- a total screw up!

Stefan shrugs his shoulders back, taking his jacket off and glancing down at my vomit soaked dark purple shirt.

"Here, you can sleep in this. It's clean." He says, tossing one of his t-shirts to me as he gives me a sympathetic look, one that I've seen so many times over in my life that I know exactly what he's thinking.

"I rarely drink too. I just..I was nervous tonight when I knew that you were going to at the bonfire and I kind of had a few drinks. I don't know who gave me the whiskey either. It might have been, Tyler. I just- I needed to loosen up and forget about my problems and knowing that you were going to be there made me nervous." I comment, swallowing down the rest of the bile as Stefan hands me a cold water bottle and then he turns around, facing his bedroom door.

"It's okay. You don't need to explain. I just don't think you should be alone tonight anyway. So, I brought you here. Listen, Elena. How about you change and then I'll let you sleep it off." He tells me as I uncover my legs from his sheets and inhale the scent surrounding me. His room smells like a crisp and clean cut men's body wash and so do his sheets and the shirt he handed me. It's intoxicating and something about his scent makes me feel warm and safe.

I change into the shirt slowly, telling him that he can turn back around once my feet have slide under the sheets again and I'm laying on his pillow. "I'll sleep on the couch in the living room if you need me. I'm going to go take out the trash can too." He explains as I adjust myself in his bed and turn to face him. My hand is underneath the pillow, my hair flowing across my back as I point to the other side of the bed and blurt out. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I can see his body tense up at my words as one of his hands clutch the trash bin with my vomit in it and then the other slips off the door handle. He slowly turns around and just when he's about to tell me no. I plead with him. "Please, Stefan. I have nightmares and I hate sleeping in unfamiliar places alone."

He laughs a little, shaking his head and staring back at me. "You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"No. I don't lie about the things that scare me." I reply back, seeing him purse his lips together as he sighs out a breath and nods his head towards the trash can. "Let me just go throw this out without waking up my brother's wife up and I'll come back in here."

I nod, whispering softly. "Okay."

"Okay." He states, pulling the door open and exiting the room as I fall back into the pillows and immerse myself in his scent.

* * *

><p>Minutes later he comes back with some more napkins and a fresh new trash bag. I cautiously glance over as leans down and places both beside me with a gentle smile. "Just in case you need them." He states.<p>

"Thanks." I murmur under my breath as my eyes follow his movements. Stefan takes his jacket off, keeping his thin gray t-shirt from earlier on as he glances down at his sweat pants and shrugs. "It's too cold to wear anything else." He laughs awkwardly, pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed as I feel his body weight make the mattress dip and he slides under the sheets. His foot gently rubs against my own as he mutters out "Sorry." and before I know it, he's staring at me with this intriguing stare.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asks as I turn my head towards him and smile just a little bit.

"Yeah, I am now." I reply back while he lays on his back and sighs out a breath.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He says with a sincere tone. I lay on my back too, glancing up at the ceiling instead of at him while I reply. "Yeah, me too."

Our hands are in the middle of the bed between us, nearly touching as I accidentally brush mine against his and close my eyes as he catches it under his touch. "We barely know each other. But, I'm already completely mesmerized by you." He tells me, smiling when I let out a laugh and he does the same.

"What?" He questions, hearing me continuing to laugh.

"That is the cheesiest thing that I have ever heard." I comment, turning my head to look at his as our eyes meet and he shrugs his shoulders back. "Don't blame me. I read that once in a book. Can't remember which one. But, it was pretty interesting. I think it was one of those romance novels." He smiles as I shake my head, turning my back to him and sighing at the loss of warmth that was radiating from his hands just a few minutes prior while it was laying next to mine.

"Yeah, a tough guy who reads romance novels. Can't wait to find out more about you, Stefan. You seem like a very interesting person!" I tell him as he laughs and then he too turns away from me, just when he states. "I am, Elena. Just stick around long enough and you'll realize that I'm pretty damn awesome."

"I'm sure you are." He hears me quietly tell him playfully. We're quiet for a while until Stefan yawns and then I hear him add in. "Good night, Elena. Wake me if you need anything."

I smile widely at the last part of his sentence as my eyes begin to close and I curl up into his sheets while whispering back. "Good night, Stefan. I'll be gone by the morning. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For anyone wondering about "the little black book" that Elijah gives to Damon. I actually got the book idea from an amazing show called "The Blacklist." However, my idea for the book is going to be kind of different from what they do on that show with it. Let's just say that Damon's going to be in over his head, eventually with all this information he's going to learn. ;) **

**On another note, who freaking loves teenage Stefan and Elena...I DO! :') **

**Anyways, please feel free to let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts, so comment away! **

**Follow me on twitter for updates or just to chat about my stories at:BePassionate_24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N****:**** I can't believe how many reviews this story has already gotten and we're only on chapter 3 so far. Oh, wow. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favoriting of this story. Let me tell you, it's going to be one hell of a journey. So, feel free to stick around! :)  
><strong>

**One of you had asked if this is all still part of the flashbacks. And I feel like clarifying. Everything since chapter 1 is all going to be in flashbacks. I will let you all know when time jumps occur and when I decide to take us back to the prologue with a much older and a very dark Elena. **

**Once again, there's a reason I'm writing the story this way and with the "6 years earlier" plot. I'd love to know your theories on what you all think might happen next though. ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Three-<strong>

**-Elena- **

"Leaving so soon?" She asks, hissing out the question while her eyes dart around the living room as she locks them on to me and I lock my eyes on to the voice of the person who had asked me the question. She's beautiful, dark brown hair, dark skinned with green eyes and she's wearing this cute light pink University of Virginia sweatshirt. She's at least in her early thirties and you can tell just by the big fat diamond ring on her left hand that she's married to a man with money.

She gets up, brushing her hair back with her hands and yawns a little, looking me over. I can see her nose crinkle as she glances down at the vomit covered shirt I'm wearing. "He's a good kid, you know. He's had some tough times. But, Stefan is an amazing guy and I would hate to see him hurt over some irresponsible little girl."

She clears her throat, taking a few steps towards me as I watch her put her hands into the pockets of the sweatshirt. "If you're going to be hanging around my husband's little kid brother. It'd be nice if I at least knew your name."

"Ele...Elena." I stammer out nervously under her heavy intense green gaze. She's angry for god knows what reason and I can only imagine that it's mostly because of my upset stomach keeping her up all night long.

"I'm sorry about intruding on you and your family..Mrs. Salvatore. I just- I didn't want to be alone last night." I try my best to explain the reasoning as to why I'm sneaking out of Stefan's room just a little shy of 6:15 in the morning.

"Oh, Stefan really didn't give you a choice in the matter, young lady. Just, be happy that his older brother wasn't home to see you sneaking out with vomit covering your clothing. My husband is a little quick to judge. But, frankly...Elena? Was it?" She pauses, tapping her foot against the beige colored carpeting in their living room as she locks her eyes on to me when I nod my head.

"You don't seem that bad of a young girl. Maybe a little in need of some direction in life. But, here's some friendly advice- Keep your distance from Stefan. He can't mess up his junior year of high school over someone like you and I'm pretty sure that you can't afford that either. You are a pretty girl and he's a good looking young guy. You know, with hormones raging." Our heads both turn at the sound of someone walking slowly down the hall and then it stops as I notice Stefan leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over each other.

"I see that you've met my brother's wife, Bonnie." Stefan comments with a smile as I nod my head turning towards the front door to their apartment nervously. I want to get out of here and I want to do it now!

"I should get going. It was nice meeting you and," I turn my body slowly towards him, shrugging my shoulders back. "Thanks for helping me last night, Stefan. I appreciate it. I'll see you around school."

He nods his head in my direction, pushing off the wall and walking me out. I quickly turn back around as Stefan catches the door with his hand and grins at me. "I'm sorry about her. She's just very overprotective of me."

"It's fine. You're lucky to have someone like that in your life." I comment quietly, looking down at my shoes as I hear the door close and look up to see him leaning his back against it.

"When can I see you again?" The question throws me off guard as my eyes widen while they meet his intense green gaze.

"At school." I make sure that my tone is sharp and clear when I reply back to his answer. Yet, he seems to not be taking it as I thought he would. Stefan pushes away from the door, latching his hand on to my arm which forces me to lock my eyes on to him, opening my mouth to repeat my words with a shaky tone.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, when can I see you again outside of school?" He asks me once more as I swallow the lump in my throat, feeling my body stiffen to his warm hand against my cold skin.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I try telling him bluntly, seeing a flash of disappointment sweep across his gaze as he purses his lips together and huffs out a breath.

"You are my only friend here so far, Elena. I'd like to see you again." His persuasive tone nearly sounds pleading and it makes me laugh.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years. How's it going to look if you and I start suddenly hanging out with each other, Stefan? People are going to talk." I tell him, trying to not notice the look of sadness my rejections brought into his eyes.

"It doesn't need to be a date. We can just hang out and I don't care what people think about me being around you. You can just tell them that I'm lonely and I need a friend." He grins, hopefulness returning to his tone and his green eyes.

"I'm the popular girl, who's supposed to care what people think about me. And, I've lived in this town my whole life. Stefan-." My eyes shut and I tighten the pressure on them as I exhale deeply, out of nowhere feeling his finger upon my lips as he leans into me at the same time my eyes open and he whispers just inches away from my lips. "Opposites attract, Elena. Remember that."

I stand there silently, watching him remove his finger from my lips as he leans forward and kisses my forehead, whispering for me to take care of myself and that he'll be seeing me around school per my request. And within a blink of an eye, he's gone back into the apartment leaving me with the tingling feeling of his lips against my skin.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Jenna's booming voice sends a shiver down my spine as I unlock the front door and notice that her, John and Jillian are all sitting in the living room.<p>

"I was out, enjoying myself and being reckless. Like every other teenage girl my age." The snarky tone in my voice sets her off because before I can even finish what I want to say, Jenna's spun me around towards her. My body slams back against the wall in the kitchen as she hovers over me and deadlocks her worried and pissed off gaze at my face.

"Do you even understand what waiting around for you all night has done to this family?" She spits out with a venomous tone as I smile a little and shrug my shoulders back. "That's funny because I thought you all didn't care. And last time I checked, you just became part of _this family_..." My voice trails off as I glance up at the clock and conclude. "A little less than 48 hours ago."

My attempt at moving past Jenna and running upstairs fails me when I hear John clear his throat and he glances over at his wife. She's got a pair of my mothers pearl earrings on, her light blonde hair is pinned back and she's playing with the 10,000 dollar bracelet that John had bought her for their wedding anniversary, a few years back. I can feel Jillian's dark blue piercing eyes follow my movements as my uncle stands in front of me, telling Jenna to go outside because this is clearly between the three of us.

The moment I hear the creaking of the back door shut behind Jenna. He locks his eyes on to me, his look is full of self hatred and disappointment- mostly within himself.

"I failed you, as a parent. Elena, I am so sorry for everything that's going. But, I want you to know that Jillian and I still love you with with our whole hearts and that you scared us half to death by not coming home last night." He tells me, unshed tears glazing over his eyes.

"Home?" I scoff at the word. There's something about it that seems pretty damn ironic since I don't even know where or what to call this place any longer. As far as I'm concerned, this place hasn't been home for years- not since I lost them. All it's been for me is an empty shell of a reminder of what my life could have been. Yet, the saddest part is that I can't give it up. I refuse to give it up.

"Yeah, home. This house. Your house." He clarifies as I shake my head and push away from the wall, squeezing by him. His firm hand on my shoulder stops me in my tracks.

"This isn't my home anymore. Since, you're taking that away from me too. I'll be left with nothing." I comment bleakly as John shakes his head. "Don't be so dramatic, Elena."

"Dramatic?" I close my eyes, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"I have nothing and no one left! You know, the more I think about it. The more enticing the idea of moving to Texas seems. Hell, it would be a great idea!" I shout at him, throwing a glare in his direction as he shouts back at me. "This was never what your parents wanted for you!"

I'm half way up the stairs, turning back around slowly and allowing the tension in my body to build because I know sooner or later once John and Jillian go to sleep that I can sneak out of the house and find somewhere to release it or with someone. "How would you know what they did and didn't want for me? Save me the speech of being a good uncle. You stopped talking to them the moment that I was born and it broke dad's heart!" I scream back at him, hearing Jillian's pleading for John to just let me be continue as I turn away from them and rush up the stairs.

Slamming the door behind me sends a ripple effect of picture frames shaking on the walls as I grab my purse from the desk in my room and search for my phone. My shaking fingers dial her number and once she answers part of me isn't as regretful anymore, that small part of me is filled with rage and I can't wait to allow someone else to feel my anger.

"Tell me what college parties are going on around town tonight. I need to get the hell out of here, right now." I comment, hearing Rebekah let out a laugh as I can picture her smiling.

"I thought the goody little two shoes didn't do college parties. Besides, you're too young. They could smell a high schooler from a mile away. You'd stand out like a sore thumb, since you don't know how to pull off the much older and sophisticated look. Like, I do." Rebekah muses, making me cringe at how right she is.

"Fine, I'll make sure to dress accordingly then. Just tell me where I can meet you so that I won't stand out so much. I know that you have connections to all the good parties in this shitty little town, Bex. And, I need to get out of this damn house before I lose my mind. So, tell me where we can go." I'm nearly snarling my words out at her as I hear her cough out a breath and then she states. "Lexington and 23rd. And, Elena. I hope you won't regret doing whatever you have planned. Because, this place isn't a very good part of town. We can get into a lot of trouble for even being there."

"What do you mean?" I question suddenly, a large feeling of anxiety sweeping over me as she adds in. "You'll see. Just be thankful that you won't be going alone to it."

* * *

><p>"Nice skirt." Rebekah comments, slapping my behind as she smirks and pulls me into the packed dance floor. I can see people snorting some white substance from the corner of my eye into their noses as I turn around and nearly get my shirt wet by some tall blonde girl who's clearly in some euphoric state of being in a drug induced high- like everyone else around us seems to be.<p>

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." She giggles, dabbing at my shirt with a napkin and hands me a bunch more from her pocket, continuing to dance to the music. The room is dark and the lights are low, I can barely see the flash of Rebekah's blonde hair in front of my face. But, I can feel her arms lifting mine up in the air as the music tempo picks up and the beat gets louder.

"Everybody having a good time?" Someone shouts overhead into the various speakers above us and my back rubs up against a total stranger who had been standing near the blonde girl from moments ago.

"Who all knows about this place?" I shout out at Rebekah, my ears throbbing from the loud and excessive pressure from the music.

"Not too many people, a few from our school. But, not a lot. The girl who organizes these little things is over there." She points as I turn my head to see a blonde jumping off the makeshift stage as she grabs a hold of some guys hand and drags him on to the floor with her. She brushes past Rebekah and I with a smirk on her face and glaces quickly to look in our direction.

"What's her name?" I question as Rebekah pulls me close as the music starts up again and she laughs into my ear. "Elena, who cares! She throws amazing parties and people show up for them. You wanted to get your mind off of things. So, here we are!" Rebekah exclaims as she moves us both to the music and we get caught up in the moment once again while I hear Rebekah loudly repeat the music lyrics _"__A little trouble never hurt no body...Wait a minute.."_

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" I hear myself shout out as Rebekah and I stumble out of the building through a back door, only stopping in our tracks when we hear footsteps running towards us. The sound of high heels loudly hitting the ground make my heart jump into my chest.<p>

"I told you to stop coming here!" The person behind us shouts, directing her attention to Rebekah as I steady my tired body against the brick wall building and lean my heated skin upon the cold and moist bricks to cool my body temperature down.

"Well, I got bored. So, I came." Rebekah shoots back as the blonde from earlier on the dance floor shakes her head and she huffs out a breath. "If your brother, Kol find out about this-."

Rebekah steps near her, sighing and crossing her arms. "Oh, please. Like any of my brothers gives a damn about what I do outside of school. I'm the golden girl with straight A's and a little addiction to some fun. Believe me, no one knows about what I do on the side or whom I choose to spend my time with." She smirks, extending out her hand as she taps her silver colored high heels against the wet pavement beneath us.

"Come on, Lexi. Just give me what I came here for and we're all good." She tells her, smiling back at me when I hear the blonde girl named Lexi sigh deeply. "You're a damn high school student, Rebekah. Who I could easily get arrested for. Because, I'm handing out prescription pills to you!"

Rebekah grins widely, snatching the orange colored bottle from Lexi's hands and turning back to me.

"Let's go." She states, shoving the pills into her purse while she turns once more to glance over at Lexi, speaking over her shoulder. "Well, that really isn't my problem. But, no one has found out about my little secret and I'm fairly certain that it would make you go out of business. And, I need you. So, relax a bit because this stays between us."

Rebekah pulls me by the arm abruptly leaving and dragging me out into the parking lot where her dark charcoal colored BMW sits glistening from the rain that's fallen. She opens the door briskly, telling me to get in and once I do, I can't help but not say something. "Are you really going to take those?"

She smiles mischievously, pulling them out from her purse as she looks over the white label and points to it. "They are prescribed to me, after all. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bexs. I mean, they can do a lot of damage..They can-." With a wave of her hand, she cuts me off with a laugh.

"Come on, Elena. Live a little. Take a few of them, you never know when you might need them." She winks, laying my hand flat as she picks it up from my lap and the rattling noise of the white pills make my stomach tighten while they fall into my hand.

"What are they?" I ask her as she just smiles and leans her head back. "Ugh, I love you. But, you need to stop asking so many damn questions. It's a bunch of painkillers. I'd like to think of it as a cocktail mixture and it's one of the best highs that you've ever felt in your life." She tells me, tossing the rest of them back into the bottle and closing it up as I glance down at the white pills in my hand, uneasiness washing over me.

"I need to stay on track. I can't be popping pills to numb the pain." I comment as she places the car in reverse and I feel it jolt forward when she glances over at me and frowns a little. "You say that now. But, eventually. You'll give in. Just like I did. Little rich girl with good grades and a happy family life, who would have thought that she has a drug addiction." Rebekah comments, focusing her attention back on the road as I slip the pills into my pocket and the car grows silent for the rest of the drive back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonnie- <strong>

"So, Elena seems nice." I comment, pushing my piece of chicken Alfredo across my plate and glancing over at Damon who can't seem to really take his eyes off of his little brother. The sound of him dropping his fork against his plate causes both of us to jump a bit.

"When I told dad that he could trust me in taking care of you and that you moving out here was going to be a good idea. Stefan, I never mentioned anything about bringing drunken classmates of yours to my home!" Damon says, forcing Stefan's eyes to lift from his plate as he casually wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you asked me to come out and live with you." He jokes with a playful tone as if it isn't that big of a deal. Making Damon even more angry with him.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Stefan! Do you really want to end up like your friend, Enzo?" He asks, his voice booming with irritation.

"Enzo screwed up, Damon! Do you want to know why he's really there? He's in that damn hell hole of a juvenile detention center because he took the fall out for me. He's going to spend the rest of his life with a criminal record, haunting him. All because of me." I swear that I can hear my own heart beat as Damon shoves up from the table and extends out his arm, grasping on to the collar of Stefan's shirt and dragging him away from our makeshift small dining table. His younger brother's body loudly slams against the carpeting as Stefan doubles over in pain and Damon hovers over him, spewing his words.

"You lied to me, you little son of a bitch and to everyone else! You made your best friend cover for your ass. But, it was you who drove drunk that night? It was you who sent that poor guy to the hospital after you barreled into him with that car, wasn't it!" Damon yells at him, his legs out stretched as he still clutches on to the collar of Stefan's dark green t-shirt and stares him down.

"Enzo took the fall out for me because I had too much hanging in the balance! He said that he owed me and it was his way of paying me back. I looked up to him and he did it to protect me. He was like a brother to me and I pleaded with him to let me turn myself in. But, he refused. We switched places in the car before the cops arrived. Enzo took the keys from me and since he had been drinking too, he blew a higher score than I did when we both got tested. Neither of us should have been drinking or behind the wheel. I spent a day in jail to sober up. But, Enzo got the brunt of my mistake." Stefan shouts back at him, forcing himself up off the floor as he continues to explain. "Enzo told me to lie, he told me to tell them that it was him and that I had no part in it except for being in the car while he was driving. He wiped down my fingerprints and told me to not touch anything when he sat behind the wheel as the cops showed up and arrested us both."

"So, the truth finally comes out. So, you get off scotch free without any consequences. Is that what you think?" Damon screams at him. They're standing feet away from each other, both tense and angry as I try to calm the situation down by getting in between them.

"Stay out of it, Bonnie. This is strictly a family matter." Damon snarls at me when I glance at him, trying to grab his attention and pulling at his arm, so that he can face me.

"I am family. I'm part of this family now and we can fix this." I try to tell him, hearing him huff out a breath.

"We can't fix this, Bon. Nice try. But, I can make certain right now that I will make his life a living hell. You asked for it, Stefan. You're charges may have been dropped by the cops and they blamed your best friend for something that should have been your fault. Enzo won't admit it now, I'm sure. If you two have sworn to not say anything about it. He's still going to lie for you. But, I swear to god that I will make you pay for your own stupidity." Damon hisses back at Stefan- who's glancing up at him, shock stirring in his eyes.

"What are you going to do, Damon?" Stefan asks him, breathlessly.

Damon turns towards me, his eyes softening a little before he clears his throat and then he pivots on his heel while finally turning to face his brother. "I'm not going to tell anyone the real truth. That will stay between us, for good. Because, if you want any chance at a good future. You can't have a criminal record, Stefan. So, we're going to keep up the rouse. However, I am giving you a year. If you stay clean and out of trouble. Then, you'll get to stay here." He stops, running his fingers through his hair as he secures his eyes on to Stefan and then adds. "Although, if you slip up, at all for any reason. I'm going to send you right back to dad and I'm going to tell him what really happened that night. Maybe you and Enzo can switch places again, like it should have been to begin with." Damon taunts, scoffing and shaking his head with disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm sorry, alright. I made a mistake and he's now suffering because of me. I can barely live with myself because of it. I can make this right, I promise. I can do better." We both hear Stefan vow as tears begin to well up into his eyes and he leans his back against the wall in the living room, near the front door of our apartment.

"You shouldn't just say that you can do better. Now, you need to prove it to me. One year, Stefan. That's all you've got. So help me god if you don't follow this through. Because, if you don't. You'll be losing one more brother and losing me, will be a lot more tragic than losing Enzo." Damon warns once more, brushing past me and walking into our bedroom without another word while Stefan and I stand there, staring at each other in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, a little bit of Stefan's past in California and the real reason why he was sent to live with Damon is being revealed. Poor Enzo for taking the fall out for Stefan! Also, Elena's clearly hanging out with the wrong crowd...Rebekah is obviously nothing like she seems. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24 **

**-Until Next Time!-**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: 44 reviews and it's only the 4th chapter! Holy smokes, thank you guys. Please let me know what you all think about this update or the story in general. I love getting feedback and playing off of the ideas you all think might develop, so leave your guesses in a comment. ;) **

**Enjoy & thanks for reading! **

**Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Four- <strong>

**-Elena- **

It's like a pit in your stomach feeling, the gut wrenching push and pull of possible self destruction that seems to numb the pain for now. The loss of my parents had ruined me and created a hole in my heart that can't be filled. I was young. Yet, I still remember the night they kissed me on the cheek and told me that they'd be back in the morning. I had waited for them the next morning near the large bay windows in the living room, curled up in a blanket on the couch only to be told that they had perished in a fiery car crash just hours into the early morning.

That's the moment my life changed. It was the moment that everything I had known was flipped on it's head. Maybe that's why the allure of darkness has always been tempting, the need of losing yourself until you don't even know who you really are supposed to be anymore seems to be so seductively perfect that it makes my body tingle with anticipation.

Honestly, it's a fairly crappy excuse. But, when you barely have anyone in your life to turn too. I don't see the harm in turning to something that will make all this sorrow and darkness around me just disappear- even if it is temporary. I know that I shouldn't take them. They're not a solution to my problems and they won't make anything better. Although, as the constant yelling continues downstairs while I hear Jillian and John discuss my staying out late and my current attitude, the pull towards the pill bottle in my purse intensifies.

"God only knows what that girl is involved in, and she's clearly dragging Elena into this!" Jillian yells as I move my ear away from it being pressed up against my bedroom door, getting up off the floor and searching for my purse. Once finding it, I'm hesitant to the thought of what I'm about to do. However, the minute that I begin to place the pills into my trembling hands, a knock on my door startles me and they nearly spill all on to the white carpeting below my feet.

I bend down hastily, picking them up and blowing the debris from them as I hear her voice call out my name. "Elena, it's Jillian. Honey, I need to talk to you." Her voice is soft, an underline tone of concern behind it. My eyes dart around the room, shoving the pills back into my purse and hiding it underneath a pile of unfolded and dirty clothing.

Jillian exhales loudly against my door, her fingernails tapping lightly upon the wood framing. "Honey, please open the door. It's important."

I close my eyes, shaking my head and the thought of popping pills from my mind while getting up and unlocking the bedroom door. "Sorry, I was changing." I point out, turning just slightly to give her a small smile before taking a seat on to my bed and waiting for the impact of her lecture.

Jillian sighs, glancing over my room and then taking a seat beside me. She grabs a tight firm grip around my hands while locking her eyes on to my gaze. "We used to talk, about everything and when you came to us, I remember how we'd always make it a point to sit up for hours in this very room, just to talk about our days and what your future was going to be like. Elena, sweetie. I need to know what's going on. I want you to tell me, what has gotten into you?"

She's blunt and to the point. That's how Jillian has always been with me and honestly, that's what I've liked about her. However, she's trying too hard in trying to be my replacement parental figure- just like uncle John has been. Ever since my parents died and I was bounced around, they've made it their mission to know as much as they can about every aspect in my life.

"Nothing." I lie, it's easier this way. Lying to them has always been my greatest skill. Yet, tonight it seems to be failing me.

"I know what this is." She pauses, running her fingers through her hair before looking back at me. "The 8th anniversary of your parents death is coming up this month and..." Her voice trails off while she drops my hands and I feel my throat tightening, that feeling of not being able to breath properly starts to suffocate me. I must have forgotten to mention that small detail, I was 8 years old when my parents died. Just a little girl who ended up going into the foster care system and later a group home until John and Jillian decided to take me in.

"I know." I hear my own voice crack at the mention of what's coming up and my heart pounds a bit harder against my chest.

"You've been through a lot in your short life and now with Jenna coming into our lives and us deciding to sell the house. Sweetie, I want you to know that.-" I cut her off, tears and emptiness of losing the only family I still have starts to weigh heavy in my mind.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" My question is like a lead weight between us, tearing Jillian away from her initial thoughts as she grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me into her chest. She holds me close, just like she did the night I had came back into this very house, realizing that they had been granted the new owners and were now living in it. I cried on my bedroom floor for hours until she found me, scooping me up into her lap and rocking me back and forth like a small child as I cried into the curve of her neck. Jillian holds me now, almost doing the same thing until my crying calms and I pull away.

"Sweetie, it's not that at all." She pauses, wiping away my falling tears with her thumbs, cupping my face into her hands and forcing me to look at her as she adds on. "We want you to have a good life and a better opportunity than we'd be able to give you, and I think you'd get that with living in Texas. Elena, with John's new job taking him all over the place, I just don't see a reason for you to stay in Virginia any longer without any family here. We just-..." I can tell by her hesitation that she's really unsure of what else to say because she probably hasn't even thought this through herself.

"You two took on too much responsibility when it came to the scared little girl who came to live with you and now, it's taken a toll. You don't need to explain any further. I know what this is, you just don't want me anymore." I shrug my shoulders back, attempting to be understanding although I'm fuming inside.

"I'm pregnant, Elena. That's why we're selling the house and moving. John and I are starting our own family." She utters out as my eyes glue to her and we're both dead silent for a long time, truly unsure of what to say next to each other.

"Pregnant?" I question, the word forming inside of my mouth like acid as she nods her head happily.

I push away from her, getting up from my bed and smiling through my tears. "I'm happy for you, aunt Jillian. I really am. But, I don't understand why you want to sell the house. We can all live here together, we can be a family and I can help with the baby. We can all do family picnics and just be happy." I point out, the craving and need for a stable family within me grows as she inhales sharply and then she adds in with a saddened tone. "John's job is going to be taking him to Europe, Elena. And, that's why we called your aunt Jenna to come here. She has more room in her house for you and you won't be worried about a baby crying, you won't be.-"

My abrupt harsh words cut her off and I can see that they bother her as I turn to lock my gaze on to her eyes while lashing out. "I won't be disputing your perfect new little family. I get it, I was right. You don't want me anymore." Heaving out a heavy breath, I add in before slamming the door to my bedroom and planning an escape route out of the house in my head once again, I comment. "You could have just been honest with me. You both could have been because that would have hurt a little less. I'm too old for you, you both got bored with me. I get it, I do. Truth is, no one wants the poor little orphan girl, once again."

* * *

><p><strong>-Damon- <strong>

"He's still avoiding me since last night." I comment, stepping into the kitchen the next morning and pouring myself a hot cup of coffee as I notice Bonnie sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. "You really need to call the moving company and have them find out where the hell our things are!"

"I'm on it." She hears me reply back, pivoting on my heel just in time to see Stefan attempting to leave the apartment without saying goodbye.

"So, is that how we're going to be now? Silent treatments and not even acknowledging one anothers existence, real mature." I comment, noticing that Stefan's head is hung low and his hand is placed flatly upon the front door to the apartment. "I have a study group, Damon." He comments without turning to look at me.

"A study group? Since when do study groups meet on Saturdays at 8am?" I ask him, clearly probing for the truth as Stefan exhales deeply and his back muscles tense up. I can tell in his posture that he's angry.

"What do you want me to say, Damon. Huh?" He suddenly shouts, turning around and glaring at me.

"That you're lying to me. Is it her? Are you going to meet up with that girl you brought over so inconsiderately to my home." I ask him, watching as his eyes shift away and he shakes his head, staring down at his feet. I can see the cell phone that dad had given him poking out from his jacket pocket when he inhales through gritted teeth.

"I don't have her phone number, Damon. But, since you want to know every damn thing I do from now on. Let me tell you, I was going to call dad. I haven't talked to him in weeks." He says, turning back towards the door and slamming it in my face before I'm able to even say anything. I can feel Bonnie's warm and soft hand pressed against my shoulder as she grips down a little and says with a sweet tone. "He misses him, you know. Your dad might not give a crap at the moment and have just sent him here without a second thought. But, Stefan cares. He loves him, Damon. Just like you do." Her hand sliding down my back makes me turn around towards her.

"I just..I worry about him and he-." I start to say. Although, Bonnie's finger on my lips makes me stop as she leans forward and replaces it with a soft and gentle kiss.

"He's going to be just fine. For goodness sakes. Stefan's just had a major change in the last two years. Your dad remarried, he got into the accident with Enzo and now, he's here. Living with us and going to a new school. Just give him a break. I don't know, take him out to breakfast or something. Spent some quality time with your brother, like you two used to do." She suggests as I smile at all the times in the past during college when I'd drive a 6 hour trip to where they had been living at the time just to spend the weekend with my little brother.

"Maybe we can take a road trip, I could show him this beautiful state. He thinks that it's shitty here. But, he's wrong." I comment out loud, more so to myself than to Bonnie as she smiles and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. "Sounds like a great idea. You can take him to the lake and teach him how to fly fish or something."

"My brother hates fishing." I point out as Bonnie lets out small laugh and then adds in quickly. "Fine, teach him how to shoot a gun then. I don't care, just spend some time with him."

"A gun? Really, Bon." She gently slaps my shoulder.

"He knows you own a few and it's not just because you're a secret agent." She laughs, sighing deeply and resting her head against my chest as I pull her into my tight embrace and kiss her forehead.

"Agent in training." I quickly correct her as she smiles. "I've missed you." Bonnie quietly says out loud as I place my chin on top of her head and exhale. "I've missed you too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Stefan asks me, a few hours later after taking Bonnie's advice I've decided to take him to one of the smaller county fairs in town, complete with one of the scariest roller coasters I've ever seen or been on.<p>

I smile at him, nudging his shoulder. "I'm still pissed off at you and my ultimatum isn't changing. One year of good behavior and you get to stay. One screw up, just one and you are on the next plane back to dad." I sternly conclude, making sure that he understands that I'm staying firm in what I had said to him just last night.

"I..." We're walking side by side when he suddenly stops in his tracks and glances up to be completely distracted by something.

My thumb brushing over my contacts in my cell phone stops on Bonnie's name as I follow my little brother's eyes and I catch him staring at her. She's standing beside a petite looking blonde, tossing a baseball and trying to hit the red bullseye target, but she keeps missing it.

"Do you know her or something?" I hear myself ask as I turn towards him, watching him fix the collar of his shirt as he smiles and then adds in softly. "That's the girl I helped the other night. I'm just going to go say hi." Stefan tells me, brushing past me and walking towards her and her blonde friend before I can even stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan- <strong>

"I want you to have them back, Bex. Seriously, I don't need them. I almost got caught by my aunt last night. I ended up calling Caroline and going over there since you weren't answering your cell phone. I didn't tell her about the pills. But, the last thing I need right now is this." I hear her saying out loud, her back turned towards me as she hands the blonde what looks like an orange pill bottle, filled with around 30-40 white pills. Rebekah looks irritated, annoyed almost as she shakes her head and huffs out a breath. "Fine, but if things get tough. You know where they'll be and were to get them. Besides, you can't be a goody two shoes forever, Elena. You'll need to break free from that persona soon enough. She's boring me."

Walking up to them, I can't really hear everything is it that they're talking about. But, they both separate quickly as I approach and Elena smiles at me sweetly right after Rebekah disappears out of view without even saying goodbye. "What was that little secret meeting, I just broke up?" I ask her, watching her feet in her light blue flats shuffle underneath the gravel while she inhales deeply.

"Stefan. You're the last person I thought I'd be seeing here tonight." She states, nervousness in her tone as I glance back behind me to see Damon chatting away with Bonnie on his cell phone. Although, keeping his eyes glued on to both of us.

"My brother dragged me out here after we got into a fight. It's his way of _'fixing things.'_" I pause, locking my eyes on to her as she looks back over to Damon and nods.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with him then?" Elena questions. She does have a point, the whole idea of this outing between Damon and I was to talk about the fight that we had. But, now with me wandering off it seems to have become something entirely different. He's too caught up in his conversation with Bonnie to even notice that I'm now feet away from him.

"Yeah, I should be. But, I noticed you and I guess," I stop, exhaling before I continue. "I just wanted to see how you were doing from the last time I saw you."

"So, you're not stalking me?" Elena asks with a small laugh as I hear myself laughing a little too, falling into step beside her when we continue walking past the countless vendors that are selling prizes, food and promising to tell your fortune. Elena glances up at the small old looking vending machine that we've just passed that has a picture of an old white haired woman, her hand out stretched reaching for a crystal ball and enticing us both towards the machine.

"So, have you ever had anyone predict your future?" Elena asks, standing near the machine and looking at it with intrigue on her face. I shove my hands into my pockets, shaking my head.

"I don't believe in that sort of thing. I think we create our own destiny, our own future with the choices and actions we make." I tell her, seeing Elena drop a token into the machine and it lights up.

"Well, consider me a pessimist. I don't believe in good luck or good fortune. Although, it's fun to see what these things say." She states, moving a few of the buttons until I hear her read out her fortune to me with a small frown playing across her lips. _"We write our own destiny. We become what we do." _

I can't help but not laugh as I lean forward and place my hand on her shoulder gently. "I told ya."

Elena turns towards me, glaring. "That wasn't funny."

Shrugging my shoulders back and moving to stand beside her, I can feel her eyes on me. "It was a little."

"So, you came over here to tease me." She says with a smile, looking away from me as I stand just inches apart from her, turning my head to the side and staring at her side profile.

"I didn't." I'm trying my hardest to not laugh again. But, this whole teasing her thing has turned into a slight form of entertainment.

"Pretty sure that you did." She jokes, leaning into me as I catch the scent of her pear scented perfume.

"Listen, Elena. I meant what I said before you left my brothers place the other night. You're the only friend I have here so far and if you'd like...I'd like to get to know you some more." I sound like such an idiot, nearly begging her to hang out with me because I truly haven't met anyway as neat as she is so far.

"You sound desperate." She comments, nudging my shoulder and grinning. My green eyes lock on to hers and I lick my lips, shivering from the gust of cold air that's come our way.

"Maybe I am. Just a little." I reply, winking at her and hearing the crunching noise of the gravel when I look up to see Damon heading our way.

"So, you must be Stefan's friend." My brother comments loudly, walking up behind Elena and eyeing her as he gives me a perplexed look.

"Classmate and potential friend. Yeah, I guess you can say that." She laughs, extending out her hand to my brother as he shakes it and then smiles while announcing. "I'm Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore. It's very nice to meet you..."

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." She quickly declares, firmly gripping and shaking my brother's hand before I watch them both drop their hands to their sides and Elena looks down at her watch nervously again.

"You're the one my wife wouldn't stop talking my ear off about. You made quite an impression with her by the way." Damon says, causing Elena to blush.

"About that- I'm sorry. I, um. I usually never drink and that night was just tough on me. This whole week has been tough on me, actually. It's the anniversary of my parent's deaths in two days and-." The clearing of my throat and the sound of Damon's cell phone going off once again breaks Elena's train of thought as she looks up at me and I give her an apologetic look.

"I should get going. I really need to go find Rebekah to take me home and it's going to take a while. So-." Damon places his hand on to the phone, covering up the lower portion as he points to me and then back to Elena. "We can take you home, don't worry about it. Right, Stef?"

I'm frozen, standing beside her and my brother as he gives me his casual "no worries, shut up and do it." stare. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it." I comment, hearing Damon tell her and I that he's going to need a while longer on the phone before we can leave. Elena backs away from him slowly, walking to my side as we stand and watching Damon talking to someone who doesn't sound like it's Bonnie at all.

"Your older brother seems nice. He seems like a busy guy though." Elena says with an observant tone, continuing to watch Damon pacing the fairgrounds and running his fingers through his thick jet black hair nervously as he pauses for a minute to explain something to whoever it is that he's talking with.

"Yeah, he is. He just started his new job, got back the other night after being away for a few weeks on and off for training purposes. He got assigned his new position. So, he's going to be having a heavy work load." I comment, kicking a rock underneath my feet as Elena nods and asks. "So, what does he do that keeps him so wrapped up into his work?"

I smile proudly, locking my eyes on to her. "He's an FBI agent."

"Oh." I can tell that she's unsure of what to say because looking at Damon now, he looks like a regular guy out on a Saturday night and just chatting away about god knows what on his cell phone to someone who sounds like is an important figure.

"I want to be like my brother one day. He actually said that if I keep my nose clean around this town that I can do just that." Her eyes grow wide as she smiles and looks over at me.

"You two seem pretty close." She says as I nod my head. "Yeah, we are. I look up to him and even though he doesn't know this just yet- I want to be just like him. I want to be an agent one day too."

She smiles at me sweetly, placing her hands into her pockets and huffing out a foggy breath while adding in. "And, I'm sure you will be one day. You are only 17 years old, Stefan. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah, I know." I tell her, looking over at her briskly as my eyes focus in on my brother and he exhales heavily, suddenly looking agitated and stressed out.

"I'm sorry, work called and I had to answer it. So, should we get going?" Damon questions as he looks Elena and I over with a smile.

"Yeah." She states softly, stepping ahead of me and walking beside Damon as she explains where she lives to him and around what part of town.

* * *

><p>"Thank you both for dropping me off." She tells us as she opens the backseat door and I feel Damon nudge my shoulder, whispering into my ear. "Walk her to the front door, be a gentlemen."<p>

I hop out briskly, following Elena as she turns back around and asks. "Did he tell you to walk me to front door?"

"Yeah." I shrug as she smiles and takes a step up on the front porch of her house. "So, this is me." She states, nervously smiling as the light from the porch hits her face a little bit and I inhale sharply. She's beautiful and to be honest, it's the first time now that I'm noticing just how pretty she is. Her dark brown eyes smiling right along with her as she pushes a strand of her chestnut dark brown hair behind her ears and smirks at me.

"Maybe next time we can ditch your brother and do this again. Call me sometime." She says taking out a pen from her purse and writing her phone number down on my palm. Elena sighs while she points back to Damon who has his window rolled down and a grin as wide as I've ever seen on his face. "He seems sweet. But, I'd like for us to be able to hang out alone."

I laugh at her words, waving him off as he rolls his window back up and then I turn my attention back to Elena. "Yeah. But, I thought that you said that you just broke up with your boyfriend and..." My voice trails off as Elena takes a step towards me. Her lips hovering just centimeters away from my ear when she says with a low and soft tone. "Yeah. But, I like you and it's not just because you both drove me home or that you walked me to my door. It's because you seem nice enough to keep around."

The minute she backs away, I can feel my heart pounding loudly against my chest. I haven't been with anyone in a long time and ever since I broke it off with my old girlfriend in California months before the accident. I haven't even allowed anyone to get too close to me either, both on an emotional level and a physical one.

"I'm nice. I am. But, I've done some bad things." I blurt out, watching her eyes grow wide as she takes a step back and acts as if what I just said doesn't even matter that much.

"So have I. But, something tells me that you've done worse." She observes, smiling as her hand lingers just inches away from the collar of my shirt and she leans forward, locking her intense brown gaze on to me and licking her lips. "So, have you? Done worse?" She questions with a lingering smile.

I can't breathe from the proximity that we're in. She's so close that I can feel her body heat radiating off of me and it's making me dizzy. "Yeah and it's going to make you see me in a different light, I guarantee you that." I pause, backing away.

"I should go." My reply is this quick breathy tone while I find myself turning away from her face. Hearing the sound of the door unlocking and noticing an older salt and peppered skinny looking man open the door with a smile on his face.

"Elena, nice to see you home." He says to her. Her body tenses up instantly and she looks back up at me when he asks. "Who's your guest?"

"Just a friend from school." Elena says bluntly, clearing her throat and taking a step inside as to usher him back into the living room.

"I should go too. Thank you, Stefan. I'll see you around school, don't forget to call me sometime." She adds in, right before closing the door in my face and leaving me wondering about her life and why she seems to look so out of place within her own home, searching for an escape.

"What was that?" I hear Damon question, rolling down his window again and asking me the minute I make my way back into the car. I shrug my shoulder back while putting on my seat belt.

"I don't know." I comment, looking towards the front porch of Elena's large and lavish house with it's wrap around white porch, the green steps and the dark brown door all being outlined by the shining front porch lights.

"How well do you know this girl, Stefan?" He asks as I lock my eyes on to him and then glance down at my shoes.

"I can sniff out a liar like a bloodhound. It's part of my job description. So, don't you go lie to me." He warns, putting the keys into the ignition of his expensive Lexus SUV, glaring at me with wide blue eyes.

"I barely know her at all, Damon." I reply truthfully while pushing my back into my seat and trying to change the subject. However, the tone in his voice makes me realize that he's not dropping this until he's finished what he wants to say. The car jolts a little while Damon begins pulling away from the curb and then his eyes lock on to me as he says. "Don't get yourself involved with this one, Stefan. It'd be best if you just stayed her friend from a distance."

I laugh out an annoyed breath. What the hell is he even talking about? I barely know her and as much as I want to get involved with anyone, I just don't see Elena and I ever getting to that point or being that interested in each other. "Don't worry, Damon. I won't." I tell him in a firm tone, feeling his hand heavily being placed on my shoulder as he secures his eyes on to me and states. "She seems like a sweet girl who could use a friend. Which is totally fine. But, if you ever get involved with her, Stefan. Since, I know you and you'll probably try it. I want you to keep this in mind," He pauses, turning into the freeway as the city lights soften his reflection when he finally says.

"This advice is for your best interest and I just want you to remember that a girl like that is going to be looking for someone to save her. Just make sure that it won't be you." He clears his throat before he adds on. "You can't be her savior, little brother. Because you obviously can barely save yourself and right now, yourself is what you need to focus on." He points out as I think about his words, my mind drifting back to the night of the accident with Enzo and the repercussions of my actions. He's right, that night changed my whole life and now I do need to focus on myself. However, driving away from Elena's house. I can't seem to get her off my mind. Maybe Damon's wrong about that- about her and I avoiding each other. Maybe her and I could be each others saviors- if we just gave each other a chance.

Although, the looming fear of being each others down fall creeps into my mind too. I exhale deeply and shake those thoughts away, glancing out the window as the city lights shine in through . The idea of time being the only thing that will be able to tell what her and I will become calms my nerves as I silently think about how similar her and I truly seem to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next...Stefan and Elena grow even more closer and that could lead them both into trouble. Also, Damon starts his new job as an agent in Virginia, let's just say that some familiar faces will be popping up soon as he starts solving cases from that little black book. ;) **

**-More to come!- **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: 55 reviews and we're only on chapter 5! Wow, you all are so awesome. Thank you guys so much. Anyways, I just wanted to quickly say that I will be introducing Hayley Mikaelson in this chapter. I don't watch The Originals at all, so she won't really be based off of the Hayley from that show. I'm kind of making her my own character and let's all just pretend that she looks a little like Phoebe Tonkin though. ;)  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy & here's chapter 5!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24 **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Five<span> **

**-Damon- **

"Have you been thinking about what I said a few weeks ago. About that Elena girl?" I ask him, walking into Stefan's bedroom and kicking his foot as his green eyes fly open and he groans, rolling on to his side and huffing out a breath.

"Yeah, actually. I'm going to do the complete opposite of what you suggested. Come on, Damon. She's a nice girl. Maybe a little messed up. But, who the hell isn't?" I hear Stefan ask as he covers himself up with the white comforter on his bed and I tug it off of him, hearing him groan even loader as he finally sits up and glares at me.

"You're going to what?" I ask him. My little brother rolls his eyes, swings his legs over the bed and stands up, still giving me a death glare. "I said that I'm going to get to know her on my own terms and not listen to anything you say." He pauses, rubbing his hands over his face vigorously and walking out towards the hallway and to the bathroom.

"Except for keep my nose clean and out of trouble, like I promised. I don't want to go back to California, Damon. That place wasn't good for me and I like it here." Stefan explains as I take a seat on his bed and raise my eyebrows at him. "You like it here because of that girl, right?"

He shrugs his shoulders back, tilts his head to the side and smiles a little. "Elena's part of it. So, yeah. I guess you can say that."

"So..." My voice trails off as Stefan pivots on his heels, speaking over his shoulder. "Go spend some time with Bonnie before you start that new job today. I'm going to go take a shower and call Elena up, see what she's doing."

"Be careful around her, Stefan." I warn him once more, my warning tone seeming to fall upon deaf ears.

"We're two 17 year old's with raging hormones. How much trouble can we really get into?" He asks me as I lay down on his bed, tossing one of his pillows to the side of me as I stare up at the ceiling. "A shit load if you aren't careful. Just, don't be stupid with this one."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm just going to ask her out to eat dinner with me. It's not like I'm asking her out to go party and get drunk. Even though, I heard from one of the football players last week that Elena's wealthy ex boyfriend who is also the mayor's son, throws some really amazing parties this side of town." He winks at me, watching me throw one of his shirts directly at his head while he ducks out of the way.

"Just keep your nose clean, kid. That is all I ask." I comment, pivoting on my heels when I hear him shout out in my direction. "Good luck today at work. Hopefully your co workers will like you!"

"Thanks." I utter out under my breath, feeling my stomach tighten at the thought of starting my new job.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door to my new office on the fifth floor makes my head lift up from the stack of papers in front me as she leans against the door and smiles widely. "Agent Damon Salvatore. We've all been anxiously awaiting your arrival." A dark haired brunette, with skinny dark tanned arms and legs says as she walks into the room, adjusting her mocha colored pencil skirt. She extends out her hand to me, a beaming pearly white smile that shows her perfectly straight teeth makes her look even more bubbly in her personality than she seems to be. "I'm Hayley Mikaelson. Elijah's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you." She states, taking a seat in the chair towards the left of my desk and glancing out the large glass windows that look out towards the busy street below us.<p>

"I'm pretty sure you're surprised to see me here. Elijah must have told you that I'm a police officer or something. He was clearly lying about that little part. He must have not wanted you to be intimidated by who I really am." She pauses, licking her lips and running her hand through her hair as she looks back at me, observing my perplexed facial expression.

"I'm part of the criminal investigation division. I've also been an undercover agent who has been lucky enough to have infiltrated some of the biggest drug busts this town as ever seen. Now, I'm part of the training division. And, you are my new candidate." My head tilts to the side as Hayley smiles and walks towards the front door of my office, shutting it quickly before she locks it and shuts some of the blinds, making the room darken a bit.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, leaning back into my seat as she smiles and places both of her hands firmly on to my desk with her palms flat, staring into my eyes as if she's wanting me to really understand what she's about to say. "My husband hired you for this position because he saw something in you that not a lot of people probably see. He's told me as much as he could about you. He already trusts you, Damon." Hayley backs away from my desk, arms crossed over her chest. "All I want to know is that he isn't going to make a mistake by making you a part of our team. Because, he's a very trustworthy man and he's been burned by many in this town."

"You both can trust me. I swear." My worried dark blue gaze makes Hayley smirk widely as she turns away from me for a moment, licking her bottom lip before she turns back around as she states. "So, you know what to do from here on out with the book, right?"

"The book?" I ask, trying not to sound completely clueless to her words. Reminding myself that Elijah said that no one can know about it.

"My husband told me that you know about it. So, there is no point in playing dumb with me. Don't worry, Damon. Only the three of us know about the little black book that my husband regrets never finishing and how important it is to him. I also now know that he's given it to you." She stops, her hand moving away from the door knob as she smiles a little and adds in. "So, I'm going to give you the basics about your first criminal. She breathes in a deep breath before adding on.

"He's a guy wanted for money laundering and drug possession. Long time criminal with a very deep history across the nation. Part of his charm is that he's a womanizer and he's gone by a few different nick names while he's been busy hiding from us, one of them being Ric. However, I just recently found out that he's changed his name again and his appearance in the last year when he got married." Hayley laughs a little, glancing down at her cream colored high heels when she lifts her head back to see my reaction when she states. "Stupid criminals, they never learn. Thinking that they won't eventually get caught. Apparently, this time he's trying to live a normal life and he's using his birth name."

"So, what's the name he's going by nowadays?" I ask her, tapping my fingernails upon the dark cherry colored desk in my office as she points to me and to the draw beside me, watching cautiously when I pull the book out and flip through the pages, the list all written in dark black ink.

"Alaric Saltzman." I mutter out with a low voice, feeling the pit in my stomach grow as my hand stops at the middle of the page and I once again lift my eyes to meet Hayley's. "Yeah, the only problem is that with all of his name changes, we can't pinpoint his exact location. All I currently know is that within the last few years he's become a family man. His wife's name is Jenna and they're probably living in a huge house in the suburbs with all of his stolen money in it that he's not telling her about."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I ask her as she pulls the door open, turning her head to give me one last straight faced glance when she states in a firm tone before shutting the door behind her. "It's simple, Agent Salvatore. For your first assignment as part of this division, I want you to find out where he lives now and I want you to catch him before he does something even more reckless."

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena- <strong>

"Dinner. With you?" I question as we walk side by side, noticing that he has his hand on my book, snatching it away before I can even tell him that he shouldn't.

"Yeah, with me. We can get to know each other more. I can't cook worth shit. But, we can go out, you can even show me your favorite place in Mystic Falls where you hang out. So, what do you say?" He's hopeful and part of me really doesn't want to reject him because that look in his eyes, the one that's eager and full of hope would quickly diminish.

"Fine, it's not a date though." Stefan tilts his head to the side, pausing near the lockers as I finally open mine up and turn to grab the book from his hand. My backs against it, staring at him as his fingers brush against mine once he releases the textbook and he smirks a little. "Why can't it be a date?"

He's so close to me that I can catch the scent of cigarette smoke on his clothing, covered up be a light and fragrant aroma of a warm and spicy scented cologne on his thin gray colored jacket. "Because, I'm trying to get over Tyler. And, how's that going to look. The two of us hanging out, the two of us going out to dinner together. It's only been a few weeks since Tyler and I broke up." I remind him. Stefan licks the bottom of his lip as he steps back and looks around the nearly empty hallway. "What if I change your mind. What if I'm the one to help you get over Tyler Lockwood?"

"You want to be that person who helps me get over Tyler?" I nearly spit out my words, laughing at him as he gives me a confused look, nodding.

"Yeah, actually I do." He's confident, a little cocky in his tone. But, it's funny how he seems to surely believe he'll be the one who will make me fall in love all over again.

"Yeah, well. Too bad for you that since Tyler, I think love's overrated. There isn't a point to it, Stefan." I shoot back, watching his eyes narrow as he shakes his head, speaking softly.

"There is a point to it, Elena. Loving someone and being loved in return can be amazing if you just open your mind and your heart to it. Don't you want to feel that?" Inhaling sharply, I stare at him for a long drawn out moment. He can't be serious, he's making me feel something I shouldn't- slowly warming up to what feels like something I'm never going to experience.

"I do. But, it's going to take a lot than going out to dinner and your sweet talking to butter me up to the idea of being in love or even feeling that particular emotion. I've had my heart broken by too many people. I start loving someone and then I get disappointed. It's a vicious cycle that I can't escape." I comment, biting down on my lower lip because of the honesty within my words. Standing in front of him and admitting that, has been the first time that I've ever told anyone how I really feel about that little thing called _love. _

"Me too. But, I'm trying to change that." He shrugs, turning his head and adjusting the strap to his backpack.

I'm quiet for a long time, closing my eyes as Stefan takes a step forward, softly whispering against my ear as he says in a sweet and underlined tone of pure sincerity. "Don't be afraid of me, Elena. Because unlike everyone else in your life, I don't want to hurt you."

My eyes open back up just in time to see him walking down the hallway towards his next class as he smiles at me and says over his shoulder before entering into the room. "After class today. Text me where you want to meet and I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>"A bridge. You like to hang out near a bridge?" He asks me as I pivot on my heels, laying down a gray and red colored blanket. Stefan looks around the landscaping, smiling as the water rushes by and then sits on the blanket I brought with our take out pizza boxes.<p>

"It's not just any bridge. My parents used to take me out here when I was a little kid. My dad taught me how fish not too far from here. It's my escape whenever the world gets too stressful." I reply back, smiling as he opens the pizza box and the smell of melted cheese, pepperoni and tomato sauce fills the air around us.

"So, what was your life like back in California?" I ask, taking a bite of my pizza and feeling the sauce smear across the corner of my mouth. Stefan leans over, handing me a napkin.

I watch while he takes a bite of his slice too, swallowing down his food before he smiles at me and leans back on to his elbows, enjoying the peaceful and calm noise from the water and the birds flying overhead. "It was simple. It's just my dad. He remarried after my mom died and his new wife, Anne. She isn't the nicest human being in the world. She thinks that we could have been one big happy family and she wanted me to be something I wasn't. So, I left." He wipes his mouth, taking a sip from the pepsi can beside him.

"You left because of your step mother?" I'm suddenly intrigued by him, trying to figure out why someone would move thousands of miles away from their hometown to start over because of his parents. Something seems off, that can't be the only reason. However, I don't want to probe and push too much just because my gut is telling me that there's more to his story.

Stefan's green content gaze changes as he clears his throat and then blinks his eyes rapidly at me. "I'm going to be honest with you. Because, you seem like you'd understand. The rumors, the one's that have been floating around school since I got here about me, with people saying that I ended up in Juvenile hall and nearly killed someone. There are some truth to them." I'm frozen in place, only dropping the pizza in front of my hands that have now settled on the paper plate that's between us as I gawk at him.

"They are right. I should have a reason to be afraid of you then? You're like some crazed teenage psycho path." I blurt out, feeling as his hand settles on mine until my eyes meet his and he shakes his head. "I left because I caused an accident that nearly killed a man and sent my best friend to prison because we switched places in the car. He took the fall for me. I'm not a crazed psycho. Honestly, Elena I came here because I am trying to get as far away as I can from the person who I used to be. "

"So, who'd you used to be?" I ask him, pulling my hand away as he fidgets against the blanket and then he secures his gaze on to me again before he states. "A reckless idiot that got into a lot of trouble and caused too many people a lot of pain. Someone who's now paying the price for it all."

"Sounds pretty familiar. Except that I'm trying to forget about my parents deaths that destroyed me." I comment, glancing down at my own hands as Stefan huffs out a breath and rolls over on to his back, looking up at the sky and observing the flock of birds flying above us.

"Looks like we've got a lot more in common than I had thought we did." I tell him, following his lead as I move the pizza boxes to my left side and lay down beside Stefan, keeping my distance and placing my hands onto my stomach as he turns his head to smile at me when he says. "Yeah, we're two fairly messed up kids who have a hard time trusting people and letting them in."

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan- <strong>

The day has quickly faded into the evening and before we know it. We've spent a total of 4 hours talking by the bridge, listening to the water and laughing with each other. I've forgotten how good it feels to laugh, to smile and be my age around someone like her.

"I had a good time today. Thank you for coming out here and meeting me." She says, giving me a toothy grin and bumping into my shoulder. I stop in my tracks, smiling widely when she does the same as she turns back to me and asks. "Aren't you coming?" She's already standing by the car door, unlocking her door.

"So, when can we do this again? The pizza, the talking for hours. This whole date thing?" I ask her, watching as Elena's car keys in her hand stop from moving and she turns back to face me, wiping the smile from her face and her bright brown eyes.

"I can't do this again, Stefan. Don't get me wrong, it was nice. But, I can't do this again." Elena hesitantly says as her back presses against the drivers side car door of her red beat up old mustang and she closes her eyes, not even noticing that I've moved closer to her, inches apart from where she now stands.

"Why not?" My question comes out with a low voice and continuous sound of fear from being rejected.

It doesn't take long before she abruptly shouts out at me, taking a step forward and glaring at me with her brown eyes secured on my face. "Why do you want to do this again? Why do you want to keep getting to know me. Jesus Christ, Stefan! There are so many other girls at school that you can force the same reaction that you're looking for out of me. Go play around with one of them!"

"Play around? Is that what you think I'm trying to do with you? I'm sorry that I'm trying to be a friend to you and that I'm actually starting to like you." I admit, crossing my arms over my chest and watching as she huffs out a breath, the mixture of cold air and Elena's breath creating a light mist that leaves her mouth when she softly replies with a confused stare. "How can you like me? You barely know anything about me."

I smile at her nodding while replying back. "I know. But, I can't explain this push and pull feeling towards you, it's like electricity. Like two magnets being drawn to each other with a rational cause." She's right, I do barely know her. But, I'd spend hours, months, maybe even years getting to know as much as I can about her just to hear her say that she feels this slow building tension between us too that's slowly developed in the last few weeks between us.

"You're the mysterious new guy and I'm the girl who everyone knows and who has a reputation to uphold. You've got all these secrets and people talk, Stefan. They talk about me, about you. And, if they see us..If they-." My warm hands on her cold skin cut her off, there's this sudden heaviness in my chest as Elena's body trembles against mine that's pressing hers against the driver's side of her closed car door.

"Let them talk about it then, the whole school can come up with their own conclusions about us, Elena." I tell her, brushing a strand of her fallen brown hair out of her face and twirling the small piece between my fingers. Her hair feels like silk in between my fingers and her floral rose scented perfume fills my lungs when I inhale deeply. "What's the truth then?"

"That I like you and that I think you're absolutely beautiful." I tell her honestly, my breath leaving a mist as I speak while my own hands shake against her cheeks. Elena licks her lips, deadlocking her gaze on me when she leans forward with a sly smile. "That's not good enough."

My head leans back, my hands dropping to my side as I lift my head up and gaze up at the sky that's starting to change into a dark pinkish and stormy looking color, clouds darkening and filling with rain. "What's good enough for you?"

I straighten myself back out, rolling my eyes and placing my hands into the pockets of my jacket as Elena presses her body back against the car door. "A guy with no secrets and who's honest. It's that simple."

"Okay then, I'm honest and I have no secrets because I've told you them already. I'm not perfect though and if that's what you might be looking for then. I can tell you right now that you won't find that in me." I comment in the most sincere tone, reassuring her that even though I'm not perfect that I won't play around with what I can already sense is her broken fragile heart.

"Why should I believe you?" Elena questions, placing her hands over her chest and pushing away from her car door with the heel of her foot. With a curious gaze, she begins walking around me and eying me up and down as if she's expecting me to slip up and not be truthful with her.

"Because, neither of us won't know what we might be missing out on if we didn't try this. Take a chance, Elena. Let me into your life." She laughs a little, standing in front of me as she uncrosses her arms, placing them against her hips when she asks. "And why on earth would I do that?"

The answer is simple. Staring us both in the face as I take a step towards her, fumbling us backwards, pressing Elena's back against her car door again as my hands caress her heated and warm cheeks. I secure my green gaze on to hers and I utter out into the cold, mostly sounding like an idiot who just happens to be speaking the truth. "Because, you're just as broken as I am and I've already made so many mistakes in my life. I don't want to not get the chance to know you for who you really are, for the girl you don't let anyone else see, for the girl I know that you are beneath all that hurt and pain. And, I don't want you to not get the chance to know the guy who's buried under things he could have done better and all the regrets he's made so far. Because, I can do better, I know that I can be a better person and you might just be that missing link that I need to prove that to myself." I comment in a low voice, leaning into her and capturing her warm and soft feeling lips against mine as my hand slips into her hair all the while feeling Elena pull me closer towards her, deepening the kiss between us as she softly whispers against my ear before pulling away from me completely. "And, you might just end up being one of the best mistakes I've ever made."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you all think? **Any thoughts on the addition of Hayley to the story? And what about what Damon found out about Alaric?! Yikes! Lastly, as far as** Stefan and Elena's relationship goes. I know that it seems to be moving pretty fast. Please note that I'm writing it like this on purpose and to move along the story to where I want it to be. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Have a question about this story and want to know a little bit more about where I might be taking it? Please ask your questions here: /BePassionate_24  
><strong>

***I'll gladly answer as many questions as I can without giving too much away. ;)* **

**-More goodness to come!- **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy all. I promise that I will be eventually adding more P.O.V.s into this story and not just continue with Stefan and Elena's throughout it. However, we just haven't gotten to the particular point where I want to start adding in a few more. So, hopefully none of you mind it too much. **

**Anyways, Enjoy & thanks so much for reading!  
><strong>

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Six<span> **

**-Elena- **

"You've been staying out later and later over the last month. I was going to say something a few weeks ago. But, I figured that you'd stop. Pretty surprised you aren't skipping school too. Also, Elena the next time someone gives you a hickey on your neck, cover it up before you come downstairs. It's really unpleasant to look at." Jillian observes as I pass by her while grabbing for the coffee cup at the top shelf in the kitchen, nearly dropping it on to the counter when she asks. "What's his name and have you slept with him yet?"

I cough out a breath, turning towards the refrigerator when she walks over and slams it shut with her hand. "We should talk."

"No, aunt Jillian. We shouldn't. Besides, I already know all about sex. What it means to give oral and everything else that sex involves...Should I go on?" Her face reddens as she looks down at the floor while I continue to talk. "We really don't need to have this talk. Besides, whatever I don't know. I'm pretty sure that I can look it up." It's funny how her eyes widen and she stares blankly at me for a really long time.

"Elena, all I meant was..." I can tell by the tone of her voice that she isn't even sure of what she wanted to say next and that now she's fishing for ways to change the subject. "He's responsible, my boyfriend. You and uncle John don't need to worry that I'm going to get pregnant. You two can barely handle me, I cringe at the thought of bringing a child into this house at 17."

Jillian's body tenses as we both turn towards the back door when it opens up widely and John steps inside, muttering under his breath how he was half way to work and then he realized that he had forgotten his cell phone. "What's wrong with you?" I can hear him ask her as I pour myself a cup of coffee, resisting the urge to say anything. Jillian scratches her head, turning back towards me which forces words out of my mouth that embarrass them both. "Your wife tired to talk to me about sex. I'm dating a guy, by the way. His name is Stefan and he's really sweet. Only problem is that we're both virgins and well, Jillian thinks that we're already having sex. So, I just wanted to clear the air by saying we're not." They both stand near the back door, eyes glued to me as I take a sip of my steaming hot coffee and smirk a little, pivoting away from them and lastly adding over my shoulder. "But, neither of you need to worry, I'll make sure to remind my boyfriend to use a condom. Since, none of us clearly wants me bringing home an unexpected surprise."

* * *

><p>"You heard all of that, didn't you?" I ask him, watching as Stefan lifts his head up from my pillow and laughs a little into it. "I shouldn't be here, sneaking into your room while your aunt and uncle are downstairs. This is breaking so many rules."<p>

He watches me with cautious eyes as I place my coffee mug down, locking the door to my bedroom and walking over to the bed beside him, laying my hand flatly against his chest and pushing him back into my pink comforter that's bunched up behind his back. Stefan smirks a little as I climb onto the bed and straddle his lap. I can feel his hands grip me firmly while they rest against my hips and then slide down my legs.

"No, you should be here. I want you here." I comment, pushing off of him and laying beside him as I feel Stefan's hand slip into my hair and I lay my head against his chest, feeling him massage my scalp.

"When the time is right, I want you to meet them. But, it's too early and too soon for that now." I say out loud, exhaling deeply as Stefan chuckles out a breath. "Well, you met my brother and his wife."

"So, what are you saying?" I ask, raising my gaze just a little as he laughs again. "I mean that it shouldn't be a big deal if I meet them now or later."

"How am I going to explain you being in my room this early in the morning?" He hears me point out, watching Stefan slowly lift up as he kisses my temple and straightens himself out. "I'll just leave your room like I came into it, through the window."

My eyes land on to him, shaking my head as I watch him open the window back up and take a step out of it with one foot. "See you in a few minutes." He smiles, winking at me while I push up off of the bed and watch him lower himself down to the ground using uncle John's ladder that he never took down while checking the gutters. It doesn't take long for the doorbell to ring and then I hear my name being shouted from downstairs. "Elena! There's a young man here who says he knows you."

* * *

><p>"So," Jillian pauses, mixing cream into her coffee as she leans over the cup and eyes Stefan cautiously. "How long have you two known each other?" She asks, watching me fidget in my seat when her dark gaze lands on to me.<p>

"Two months, we've been seeing each other for two months." I state proudly, thinking about the time that we've spent down at the bridge together, avoiding Stefan's house and my own until a few weeks ago. It was his idea to "study" at my house meanwhile sneaking into my room without getting caught and to make a long story short, here we are!

"Two months and I'm just now meeting you?" Jillian questions with a perplexed stare, tilting her head to the side and tapping her hands against the table as she smiles over both of us. I can tell that she wants to say more than she's leading on. However, she's probably saving more of her criticism for when after Stefan leaves.

"So, Stefan. Did you grow up around here or..." Her voice trails off as I feel Stefan's hand grasp on to mine underneath the table as he intertwines our fingers, clearing his throat before speaking directly to Jillian. "I grew up in California. I have a step brother and sister who still live there with my parents. My mom died when I was younger and my dad remarried. Anyways, I live with my older brother, Damon and his wife, Bonnie now. We moved here around the same time that I started school and met your niece." He smiles, glancing over at me as I lock my eyes on to him.

"Hm, interesting story. Now, what are your intentions with my niece?" Jillian asks bluntly as both Stefan and I stare up at her with pure astonishment. She didn't just ask that question to a guy that I've just started dating...Oh god? She sure did and the look on her face is stone cold, like she's trying to scare him away from me!

Stefan looks so calm though, that it's pretty amazing. He doesn't even bat an eye to her when he inhales sharply. "I promise that I won't mess up her life or my own.. Elena and I have a lot of similarities and I think that's what attracted me to her. We're both searching for something more meaningful in life. And, I like her a lot, Jillian. We're just 17 and you might see this like some whirlwind high school romance. But, I want you to know that I'm a good guy and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my growing relationship with your niece. Within the short time that we've been together, she starting to mean a great deal to me."

Jillian leans back into her seat, licking her lips and curling her fingers around her mint colored coffee mug. "For being just 17 years old. You seem like you know a lot about caring for someone, young man. Listen, I'm glad that my niece has found someone who seems to truly like her. However, if you break her heart in anyway. I will come after you and I will hunt you down. Understood?"

Stefan nods, uncertain of what else to say. "Good. Now, are either of you hungry?" She asks with a casual cheerful tone as if she didn't threat him at all. I glance back at her and tilt my head to side, silently figuring out the best way to end this interrogation of my boyfriend!

"No, I was actually planning on taking Elena out to breakfast before our classes start. We have a late start today. That's why I'm here so early." He lies to her with ease. I notice Jillian frown a little. She inhales deeply and nods her head at us. "Fine then. You two go have some fun. Just make sure to keep my niece out of too much trouble." She winks at him. I lean over, kissing Jillian's cheek and hugging her tightly as she whispers faintly into my ear. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>"Planning on taking me out to breakfast? Stefan, you didn't even drive your car here." I point out, nudging into him with my shoulder as he lifts his arm and pulls me close, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket. "Because, I drove something else here. I just made sure to park a few blocks down from your house just in case your uncle was still home, shining up his shot gun." He smirks, matching my steps as I adjust my purse and feel his hand slip into my hair.<p>

"Did you mean what you said to my aunt about you really caring about me?" I suddenly blurt out as he smiles and glances down at the ground, watching our steps match as we walk to what I can tell in the distance is a motorcycle.

"Of course I did. Elena, you've made my time here amazing so far and I don't want to ruin that." He adds in, lowering his hand to capture my own as I feel a tight squeeze against my hand when out palms meet.

"You have a motorcycle?" He hears me ask once we get closer and he spins the keys around in his other hand, almost dropping them on to the ground. "It's going to be mine in a few weeks. Once I turn 18, Damon is making me this my birthday present." He confidently says as I scratch my head with confusion. "You have a permit for this thing, right?"

Stefan laughs, tossing a helmet in my direction as he smiles and nods. "I got it a few weeks ago before Damon showed me this beauty. He told me that I could take it out early for a spin. I've driven it by myself a few times already without him really knowing. But, I wanted you to be the first one to experience it with me." He smiles widely, stepping in front of me and helping me with the helmet.

"I don't know..I don't like high speeds or things that move fast. Cars, I'm fine with them. But-." My rambling words get cut off as I watch Stefan extend out his hand to me once he hops on the shiny dark blue and black motorcycle, placing the key into the ignition and speaking loudly over the engine that's just come roaring to life. "I won't let anything happen to you and I promise that we won't go far. All you need to do is hold on tightly."

"Hold on tightly?" I ask, making slow and hesitant steps towards the bike as he just about lifts the kickstand up and balances himself out on it.

"Yeah, hold on tightly." He repeats, adjusting his helmet. I can feel his body in front of mine tense up as I slide onto the back of the motorcycle, he takes one of his hands off of the handles, guiding my arms so that they are securely wrapped around his lower torso.

"Ready?" I hear him shout out as I feel the bike jolt and then before I can even tell him that I'm not, Stefan sends us sailing down the street and right into the busy main road.

* * *

><p>"Covington, Virginia?" I stammer out, the moment my wobbly legs feel the ground and I glare at him. I thought he said we were going to go to school and to a place around the corner, not a mini road trip down US Route 60!<p>

Stefan takes his helmet off, shrugging his shoulders back and telling me to calm down. "Relax, I wanted to spend the day with you and lying to your aunt was the only way. Also, I knew that telling you the truth about where we were going would have pissed you off, like you are now. So, I told a little white lie. It's not that big of a deal, Elena." He tells me, trying to justify his actions as he takes the keys from the ignition and places them into his leather jacket's front pocket.

"How about that breakfast and maybe some sight seeing?" He asks smirking a little and taking a hold of my hand into his own, tugging me along. But, my firm stance with my feet planted to the ground force him to stop in his tracks. My hand drops back to my side as I place both of them on to my hips and tap my foot against the warm concrete sidewalk, trying to hide the smile on my face while the warm sun hits my skin.

"Wait." I shout out to him, watching Stefan slowly pivot towards me, running his hand through his hair.

"What?" He asks me, eyebrows lifted just slightly.

"How did you know about this place, how did you find it?" I hear myself question him, giving him a perplexed look and listening to him let out a laugh. Stefan licks his lips, walking over to me and just when he's standing right in front of me he says. "One of the very few things that you said to me when we first started hanging out was that you had never gotten the chance to see the town where your parents met and fell in love. You were too young when you lost them and you said that Covington seemed so beautiful in the pictures that were taken by your parents while they lived here, you wanted to see it for real. So, I did some digging and found a few of those places." He smiles at me, lifting up his hand and caressing my cheek as he leans forward and leaves a quick kiss upon my forehead.

"You remembered all that?" I ask him, closing my eyes to the touch of his hand as I hear him softly reply back. "How could I forget. So, if being in the very town where your parents fell in love is part of keeping their memories alive, then that's why we're here." He states confidently, turning away from me as he turns his head and asks over his shoulder. "How about go eat something first before we explore the city?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan- <strong>

"Thank you, for this. It's beautiful." She says softly, resting her head against my shoulder as we both look out towards the greenery and vast acreage that seems nothing sort of endless and beautiful. We ate a local diner and asked around about this place. So, that's why we're now standing on top of a hill, looking out towards a massive amount of trees. I can hear a creek down below us and looking out further I catch the smile on Elena's face when she spots a medium sized looking waterfall in the distance.

"You're welcome." I comment, pulling her into my side, rubbing her arm gently as we watch the sun begin to fade and I cough out a breath. "We should be heading back home. It's going to take us about a half hour to get home and it'd be better if we left before the sun goes down. I want to get you back safely."

Elena shyly smiles at me, nodding while continuing to stare out into the distance. "You know what my favorite part of today was with you?" Her question makes me turn back to her, a small smile spreading across my face when I ask. "What?"

"When you took me to the church where my parents got married today. I saw it in pictures and I had always imagined it in my head. But, seeing it up close and walking down the same aisle that they both set foot on, it meant a lot to me." She pauses, glancing down at her hands before placing them into the pockets of her jacket and taking a step towards me. "I had always dreamed about getting married there one day, after I found the right guy and I've always been curious as to what it looked like."

I nod at her, kicking a rock under my feet that's stuck in the grass as my gaze lifts up and I hear myself mutter out probably the silliest idea I've ever had. "Why don't we go back to the church and make a promise to each other when you turn 18?"

"What?" Elena questions as I smile at her, she's laughing now as her eyes give me a confused glance.

"It would be fun and since the people there knew your parents. I'm pretty sure that they'd think it would be cute too. You and I should come back up to Covington and make a promise to each other at the church your parents got married at." I explain to her, listening to her footsteps get closer as she grabs a hold of my hands and sweetly asks. "And, what would part of that promise sound like?"

I shrug my shoulders, smiling widely before leaning into her and whispering against her ear. "You'll just have to meet me at the church in four months to find out what I'm going to promise to you. Let's just say that I don't want you to miss it."

"I won't miss it for the world! What time and what day?" Elena asks with an intriguing smile and eager tone as I lock my eyes on to her and state firmly. "6pm. December 16th. The day of your 18th birthday."

"Okay." Elena tells me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my cheek as I hold her against my chest, relishing in the warmth of her body this close to mine. "Just make sure that you're on time." I comment as I bury my face into the curve of her neck and pull her closer into me, feeling Elena's body relax a bit in my embrace as she laughs out. "Of course, I will be. I'll even wear my favorite peach colored dress just for you as long as you promise to wear a tux."

I laugh into her hair, pulling back a little and placing both of my ice cold hands on to her warm feeling cheeks when I kiss her lips and back away while staring directly into her eyes. "I promise. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>-Damon- <strong>

"You and Bonnie should come back home for the holidays this year. You know, we miss you guys." Dad tells me in a saddened tone as I look around my office. It's been weeks since I've talked to him about anything in particular and in his old fashion way, out of the blue he calls me to talk about holiday traveling and how he wants to come out to see us or how we should come home for a few weeks.

"I can't afford a few weeks. I don't have that much vacation time and Bonnie's work load has increased from teaching one first grade class to adding one more to her schedule. I'll talk to Stefan though, once he gets home and see if he'd be interested in coming to visit you guys." I tell him, not even sure where the hell my brother is at the moment. I haven't seen him in a few days, just small glimpses of him as he left for school and before I could even catch him to say anything. He'd already be out the door and I'd be leaving for work.

"How's he liking it there? Are his grades okay?" I hear him ask as I inhale sharply. Bonnie would know about all of this and should could totally tell my dad these things. She's the one who's seen Stefan more in these past few weeks than I have. Although, she just conveniently stepped out to go grab something from the car.

"He's alright. He met a girl and she appears to be taking up most of his time." I comment, trying to make conversation as I laugh out with a smile. "He asked me the other day how soon was it for him to tell her that he loves her. To be honest, as far as I'm concerned. This isn't the same kind of love he had back in California, this is just puppy love. Dad, this thing he has with this girl. I know deep down in my gut that it won't last and I don't want him to get in too deep with her. I guess what I'm saying is that I would for them to cause each other too much heart ache."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble, Damon." He questions as I exhale deeply. "I'm not really sure. She's a sweet kid and he loves spending time with her. But, I just feel like they're rushing into feelings and maybe expressing their emotions for each other too soon."

He's silent for a long time as he laughs too. "Damon, you seem to forget what puppy love is. You had it with Bonnie too. Just leave your brother alone. Although, make sure that he isn't irresponsible with this young lady." He tells me, hanging up the phone just as I hear the front door to our apartment unlock and Stefan sets inside, trying to quietly sneak back in and avoid me.

I watch his body tense up as I lean back into the couch cushions and clear my throat. Stefan's still facing the door and I can see the motorcycle keys dangling from his fingers when I state. "The next time you leave this house, not calling me and telling me where you are going. I'll make sure to let dad know."

"So, you steal the motorcycle without telling me, you spend all day out and didn't go to class. Stefan, this is far from what we agreed upon." I shout at him, watching him turn to face me as I lift up from the couch and scoff out a breath.

"You wouldn't understand, Damon." He tries to argue as I slam my fist against our coffee table and glare up at him while the whole table shakes from the force of my hand slamming against it. "I wouldn't understand? You've got to be kidding me. I was your age once. I was in love once too. But, I didn't let it consume me!"

"Allow me to tell you something little brother. Dad called, he wanted a progress report about your grades and your life here so far. And, instead of telling him about the agreement that you and I made to keep you in line. I told him how well you were doing and how you seemed to have met a sweet girl at your school." My anger simmers a little as Stefan swallows the fear in his voice down and turns to face me.

"I am trying to keep this damn family from falling apart, Stefan! I'm spending hours upon sleepless hours away from my wife, working a new job that is challenging me far beyond anything you'd ever understand and the last thing I need is for you to be acting just like you were back in California!" I shout at him, noticing his head lower as he glances down at the floor and then back up at me with sudden tears in his eyes. Stefan's bottom lip is quivering as he takes a step towards me and through falling tears down his cheeks, he says quietly. "I'm trying to be different, Damon. And you might think that me spending a lot of time with Elena is consuming my life. But, it's not. She's the best part of being here. What her and I have isn't puppy love. It's more than that and I know that you might not be able to see it. Although, I can feel it in my heart. I'm falling in love with her and it's hard to explain. But, I care about her. I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone in my life and I refuse to let her go no matter what you say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? What did you all think about the cute Stefan and Elena moment and the promise they made to each other? Like I've said before, I know that their relationship seems sped up. However, I do have my reasons. So, things will be explained fairly soon. ;) And, I'm hoping that you all are enjoying their journey. :)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-More to come!- **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews for this story. I'm so happy that a lot of you are liking it and finding it interesting. I want to say that this chapter is going to set things in motion for the rest of the story and that things are just going to be getting even more complicated.  
><strong>

***Please note that there are flashbacks in this chapter which are in italics and that this chapter has a small time jump of 4 MONTHS. So, in the story at this point Elena and Stefan have known each other for a total of six months.**

**Anyways, hopefully this won't be too confusing for any of you because I really tried to explain things the best I could. **

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate24  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Seven<strong>

**-Elena- **

"_Are __you that we should do this today?__" I had asked him nervously as he tugged on to my arm and pulled me along with him into the church. It was a beautiful sunny day as the sun shinned down upon my face and I smiled up at him. Stefan had done exactly what he had promised, wearing his neatly pressed __ black tux__ with a pair of black dress shoes that were nicely polished. The smile on his face __was__ one that I will never forget- pure happiness. "We're going to be late birthday girl!" He shouted back at me as I stood on the steps, glancing up at the large red colored brick building with an awe struck expression on my face, __feeling as if it was all a dream. I was going in there with the guy I've started to really care about so that we could confess our emotions and feelings without any barriers. _

"_Take a picture of us!" __Stefan__ heard me shout out, causing him to turn around and shake his head. _

"_Elena, we're just doing this for fun." __He__ had replied simply, extending out his hand to me anyway, even if he had thought it was a stupid gesture. I didn't care because in the moment when he pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek. I knew, something within my heart told me that what he and I had developed __in this short amount of time__ wasn't just some high school romanc__e. I could feel him__ plac__ing__ his arm around m__y lower back while he__ whispered into __my ear__ softly. "I'm falling in love with you, Elena." _

I can't control my racing mind tonight, memories are overwhelmingly flooding it. There are so many things that I should have said on that day with Stefan at the church, there are so many things that have brought us closer since then and yet in these last six months that we've known each other. Tonight, I've never felt more further away from him than I do now. My 18th birthday had come and gone and two weeks after my birthday. I found myself saying goodbye to both Jillian and John for the first time, watching them leave to live their new lives without me. After weeks andmany failed attempts at trying to reason with them to not sell my childhood home that I had grew up in, they finally did. Jenna came back into my life around the same time that the house finally had a for sale sign up in the front lawn and told my uncle and my aunt that it was better if I left for Texas in the middle of my junior year. Neither of them said a word. They suggested instead that her and I live in an apartment or that I switched school, just until the school year was over and then we'd leave Mystic Falls for good and I could start fresh in Austin, Texas like she had originally planned when I met her.

I can hear them fighting over me some more. They've been doing it for the last two hours on the phone. He tells her to not bring me home with her and then Jenna rebuttals with saying that she's the only family I have left and that she can't possibly understand why he doesn't agree upon this anymore. Caroline calls me the minute that I can hear Jenna's yelling increase and she's nearly screaming at him while he shouts out over the speaker phone.

"It's the middle of her junior year of high school, I know that! But, you can't just pull her out of school and take her away from her friends just because you want to bring her earlier than expected to Texas with you!" Alaric yells as his voice echos into the silence of my bedroom.

"She's my niece and John can't take care of her any longer. They finally sold the house and they've moved on, Ric. Everyone has moved on and it's time that Elena does the same! Elena's a young girl who needs stability right now and I'll wait for a few months with her until she finishes her junior year in Virginia, even if it's at another school. But, once it's over. I'm bringing her back home with us whether you like it or not. I am the only person that this girl can rely on. I am the only family that she has and I'm going to make damn well certain that she lives a better life than what she's been living in this town and since she lost her parents!"

The new apartment is about ten minutes away from the new school, a half hour away from everything I've ever know. Like my close friends since childhood and a sweet and loving teenage boy that I had planned on telling something very important to tonight. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be spitting out the "I love yous?" Caroline's voice shakes me out of my thoughts and eavesdropping while her soft tone flows into my ears as she brings me back into the reality of our situation. Unpacked boxes surround me while I look around the bare walls of my new room and exhale deeply. I miss the old house, the warmth of my bedroom. I miss everything that I once called home.

"It might be. But, I can't help how I feel about him, Care. You just wouldn't understand. What Stefan and I have is a lot more complicated than just some whirlwind romance or high school fling. Stefan's a good guy and I love him. I haven't said it to him yet. But, I will. Tonight." I comment, walking over to my closet and pulling out a backpack. I'm planning on going to him tonight, making sure and telling him how I feel about him too.

Caroline's silent for a long time. It's like she's unaware or unsure of how to go about asking me more questions regarding Stefan. "Elena, I just don't want you rushing into things. I mean, the promises that you two made to each other was cute enough. But, it's not like it meant anything. We're all just silly kids. Elena, none of this will matter when we're older." Hearing her say those words make me scoff. I can't believe she can't see it in the way that I do. Stefan's changed my life. I'm the happiest that I've been in a long time and I know that it's all because of him.

"All I'm saying is that six months of knowing someone and just four months of dating them is a bit too soon to be about 100 percent certain that you really know someone, let alone tell them that you love them. Elena, this whole thing is going to crash and burn if you go out there tonight." My best friend, the girl I've known since I was a baby and running around her house in diapers is beginning to sound just like everyone else in my life and I can't handle it anymore.

"You sound just like John and Jillian, Caroline. Maybe it's because you're just jealous. Hey, why don't you just hook up with Tyler already. He and I are over anyways and I've seen the way you've been looking at him lately. Hell, you've probably been jealous that I was dating him this whole time." I spit out at her with an angered tone. The other line goes silent. We're both unsure of how to continue or end this tense conversation that we've started. I can hear her breathing out deeply on the other line of the phone right before she states with a shaky tone. "You know what Elena. Do whatever the hell you want. Just know that when he breaks your heart that I won't be around to hear about it." She tells me as I run my hand through my hair.

"What are you saying?" I ask her, my voice breaking a little from the hurt I'm feeling.

"I'm just saying that I don't want to be the one who said I told you so when things don't work out between you and Stefan. Listen, I need to get going. Just be careful and whatever you decide to do. Please, be smart about it." She adds in, hanging out the phone and leaving my skin crawling with sheer irritation as I scan the room for a backpack. I need to get out this place and at the moment, I could care less about what anyone thinks.

* * *

><p>"<em>I, Stefan Salvatore promise to always be by your side <em>_and to protect you__. To be your friend __along with your boyfriend __and to always make you smile. I promise to __be your guiding light whenever things get a little hard to handle on your own. N__o matter what happens between us." His smiling face and his warm hands rubbing the tops of my thumbs felt so __tranquil__ that early morning in Covington when we both __stood in front of the pastor and he did a small ceremony as we said what we wanted to each other.__Once two near strangers, now two young lovers with an unexplainable bond. _

_The falling tears slide down my cheeks as Stefan leaned over and wiped them away. He was smiling through his own watery looking green eyes as I opened my mouth and spoke. "I, Elena Gilbert promise to always listen to you and be patient. To be your calm when the storms ahead of us get too hard to handle by ourselves. I promise that you'll always mean the world to me and that no matter what happens between us that we'll always have each other to lean on." The second my words stopped flowing out of mouth, Stefan grabbed a hold of me and held me against his chest. I could feel his grip tighten as he whispered ever so softly into my ear. "I promise that you'll always be my only girl." _

The memory from the day we met at the church fades away as the rain hits harder against my windshield. Everything's so blurry and I can't focus on the road that well as I continue to drive. The wipers on the old beat up mustang aren't as good as they once had been and as the minutes pass, it gets nearly impossible to see anything in front of me. Fear begins to creep into my mind while I clutch on to the steering wheel a bit tighter.

I shouldn't have left the house tonight. I should have listened to Caroline and just stayed at home. However, my determination to go see Stefan and be with him keeps me going towards my destination. The memory from my birthday makes me smile as I try to calm myself and I continue to think about my time with him. It had been perfect and I had spent most of the day before my birthday with my family. However, the day of it was even more meaningful than I had expected when Stefan and I met up with each other. We had gone to the church together, dressed accordingly. My peach dress swayed in the wind as he grabbed a hold of my hand and took me up the stairs with a smile on his face. He was just as excited as I was to go through with our plan. And, the best part of it all was that no one objected to us going. I had told Jillian and John and since they each had met Stefan, they both seemed to be okay with the idea of him taking me out for my birthday. Although, I had managed to avoid telling them the real reason as to why we were going all the way out to Covington for the day. My eyes close as I inhale deeply and my mind becomes overwhelmed with the look in his eyes after we had left the church. His arm around me as he held me close and we walked around the city. Just two teenagers with dreams and the notion of "love could conquer all" carrying them throughout the day.

"_You looked beautiful today." He said simply, taking a hold of my hand and kissing my wrist. _

_We walked hand in hand, stealing glances every so often from each other as he stopped in his tracks suddenly, looking up at a shop in front of us with a sign that read "Eric's Jewelers." _

"_We should go inside." Stefan commented, smiling at me as I shyly shook my head. "Stefan, we shouldn't. It's not like we have money to buy anything in there." _

"_We might not. But, we can still look around. Now, come on." He said, opening the door and allowing me to go inside the building. An older thin looking man with completely gray hair and a pair of dark brown glasses sat behind the counter as we walked in. _

"_Welcome." He greeted with a smile, noticing that Stefan and I were holding hands, our fingers intertwined. He deeply exhaled and told us to look around. "If you have any questions or are interested in looking at something. Please, feel free to notify me." He commented, going back to looking at the diamond that was sitting in front of him on a black cloth. _

"_Pick something from here." Stefan whispered against my ear, squeezing my hand as I watched him step away from me for a moment while spoke with the clerk. I could hear him asking if any of the rings were on sale and which ones he could possibly buy today. The older gentlemen and Stefan walked around the cases for a bit as I stood near the exit door, feeling hesitant and out of place. I could hear them laughing when they both suddenly glanced back at me. "Elena, come over here." Stefan urged on, noticing me relax a bit more as I walked towards the glass case near where they stood. _

"_What do you think about that one?" He questioned, glancing up at me briefly and then asking the clerk to take it out. Handing it to me, Stefan watched with a smile as I couldn't hide the smile on my face either. _

"_It's __probably too expensive__." I quietly replied, handing it back to the jeweler as I turned away while listening to him explain that the ring was an o__val __c__ut __diamond __i__nfinity __p__romise __r__ing __and that it was very popular__. _

"_It's around $30 dollars." He smiled as I heard the movement of Stefan's hand and the sound of money being exchanged. _

"_I'll take it. It's her birthday and I wanted to get her something nice. __I just wasn't sure what I should get her until, I saw this.__" __I turn__ed__ back around the moment he sa__id__ it and I ca__ught__ him smiling at me. The clerk does as well, tucking the ring into a holder as he hands it to Stefan and his bright eyes glisten. "She's a very lucky young lady." _

_Stefan nodded, walking up behind me as I heard him thank the clerk. "Have a nice day too. And, young lady." His voice calling out to me forced me to turn back around as he added in. "He's a nice young man who seems to love you very much, __consider yourself a lucky girl__. Happy birthday." _

"_He's right, you know. __Happy birthday, Elena." Stefan repeated, kissing my cheek as I watched him take the ring out of it's holder and slip it on to my finger. _

It happens too quickly. Too suddenly. The flashing brake lights in front of my eyes, the swerving car in front of me that's clearly going the wrong way on the road. Everything happens so quickly that it almost feels like an out of body experience when the car in front of me crashes against mine. It doesn't take long to feel my car being lifted up off the road as it smashes into the guard railing. I hear the screeching of my own tires against the pavement and then it all goes silent. Although, the branches scrapping against my windows as they snap while the car moves so fast pasted them floods into the car while the windows become blown out and glass begins to shatter. The high speed and force of impact make my blood boil and within that moment, I realize that I'm no longer on the road at all.

The car that I'm trapped in is under the busy bridge and in this massive amount of forestry. The metal twisting as the car slowly begins to come to a stop makes me want to throw up while I try shielding my face from the glass flying in every direction, some even hitting and cutting up my face. My heart beat is racing, my body goes still when I finally catch my breath and listen carefully to where I've landed. However, the only thing I'm consciously aware of is that I'm near water and it's ice cold because I can feel it starting to rush into the car. My body trembles as I try to unbuckle my seat belt. Helplessly screaming and yelling into the night. After a few minutes of slamming my bruised up hands and injured fingers against the roof top of the car, there's only thing I know- the trees are too dense out here. Which means that no will find me and even if they do, it could take days.

* * *

><p>Hours pass. I'm not really sure how many have gone by. But I know it's been too long because I'm starting to feel myself beginning to slip away. I'm fading and giving into the darkness that is all around me. I contemplate it, giving in and allowing death to take me. However as my hand slides down against the front of my shirt, I remind myself that I need to fight harder to survive and make it out of this.<p>

Slowly trying to move my legs send a shape pain of sheer agony throughout my body. And then it happens, the car begins to tip again and just when I think it's going to go directly into the fast moving and raging waters below me. The faint sound of an ambulance rushing to the accident scene near the lower end of the bridge, where my car flew off of is heard in the distance. I wonder if they'll find me now? If the darkness and rain hasn't made the skid marks nearly impossible to see on the road or even washed them away. I wonder if they'll save me?

The feeling of pure agony is what comes over me next while my exhausted body begins to find peace. Every bone in my body relaxes, every single muscle feels warm and tingly. The gash above my left eyebrow is gushing out blood, dripping down into my mouth as I gag on my own saliva and taste the red sweet metallic liquid upon my quivering lips. Gasping for a full breath. The simple action of trying to breath, rips through my chest like a knife being shoved into my heart and I close my eyes tightly, allowing the tears to fall. "I can't die here...I can't die out here, all alone. Someone help me! Please, someone help me!" I'm screaming and pounding at the inside of car at anything I can find in which will make some noise. I know it won't matter soon enough because I'll be too far gone. But, I need for someone to hear me, for someone to save me.

More silence comes over the car that I've become trapped after a few minutes, as my shortness of breath starts to set in. Even though the rescue still isn't anywhere to happening, I'm starting to think that I'll have the same unfortunate fate as my parents and they'll fine me too late. My racing thoughts flood in as they scream at me._"I'm __g__oing to die here tonight without saying goodbye...Without getting to see __to everyone that I've ever loved __one last time__...__Without seeing him.__"_

Stefan. My Stefan.

Just three months ago his father had said he needed to let me go, that I wasn't good enough for him. _"No parents or immediate family? She's probably trailer trash. __Are you sure you aren't using her?__"_ Were the terms he used to describe me when I had overheard Stefan talking to him on the phone as he tried to explain that it wasn't like that with me and that he genuinely cared for me. Stefan's father had told his son to stop seeing me immediately. That same day I had told Stefan that John had decided to sell the house early with a short sale and that my aunt Jenna was moving us a half hour away from Mystic Falls. Stefan sat silently in my bedroom with me, gripping on to my hands while tears trickled down of our cheeks. I can still feel his arms wrap around me, the warmth of his breath tickling upon my flesh as he whispered softly into my ear. _"__I'm never going to let you go no matter what they say__. __I love you.__" _

Pain drifts back across my body. I can't see the small fragments of glass inside of my wounds. But, I can feel them as I try to move my limbs. I can feel the rawness of my skin while I tug on the seat belt one last time, attempting to free myself. The water continues to hit against my feet as it starts to come into the car at a faster rate this time. My skin is cold, my face is freezing from the chilly gusts of wind. I'm losing consciousness as the minutes pass and I can't tell which is a dream and which is reality any longer as I sit and wait for a savior. My eyes begin to grow heavy and they start to close. I can't fight anymore because I'm not strong enough. Every bone feels broken in my body and the pain is unbearable. Through gritted teeth and a painful scream that escapes my lips, I silently pray that someone will see the marks on the road and hear my last pleas for help. My mind is so clouded and my hands are so raw from the cuts and bruises on them that they burn while the water continues to hit my skin and the river starts to engulf me. I must black out momentarily because when I come to again, the tears cascade down my face and just when I start to believe that my whole world is about to dim away into the stillness of death, I hear a faint and distant scream. "Someone's trapped down there! There's another car down under the bridge. We need to get to the car, hurry up!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan- <strong>

"_Stefan, this is Elena's aunt. My name is Jenna. I've never met you before. However, I know that you and my niece are very close and have formed quite a unique bond over the last few months. She cares very deeply about you. I know that it's late and that I should have probably called you sooner. __But__, __I didn't know how else to reach you to say that__ there's been an accident and Elena was involved. I'll call back later once I found out where they've taken her." _

It's been two hours since I received that message and rushed over to the hospital which is nearly an hour away from Mystic Falls. My hands shook the whole way here and when I saw Jenna leaning against a nurse, her eyes blood shot from crying. I knew deep down that something wasn't right.

"Where is she?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets and glancing around the waiting room for some sort of confirmation that Elena's okay. However, the only thing I can see in Jenna's hands is a bloodied hoodie, one that is more than familiar to my own eyes because Elena had stolen it from my book bag just two weeks prior.

"They've got her strictly monitored. Stefan, the injuries that she sustained are mostly cuts and bruises and a broken arm. But," She pauses for a minute. Exhaling deeply and glancing down at the floor while she places her hand on to my shoulder and tightens her fingers against my bones.

"Is she going to be okay? Please, Jenna. Tell me that she's going to be okay..She needs to be okay because..." My voice trails off as I feel my face become heated and I close my eyes tightly. My mind feels like it's going a mile a minute and I can't calm it down as hard as I try. Instead, I look up to see Jenna's lips moving. But, all I can do is stand there, pretending to listen while my mind drifts back to just three months ago, after my father had told me to leave Elena alone. She had called me that same day, hours after I had last seen her. She wanted me to come over because she had gotten into another fight with Jillian and John after they had told her that she'd be moving in with Jenna for the rest of the school year.

"_They can't just force me to change schools and leave all my friends. It's my junior year of high school. We're not even half way through it. Stefan, they can't do that!" She shouted as I sat on her bed, making small circles against her back, trying my best to keep her calm._

_The night was quiet and the lights were low in her room as we both sat all alone in the house. "They won't do that to you. It wouldn't be fair." I commented, trying to reassure her fears as she leaned back into me, holding up her hand and smiling at the promise ring I had given her for her birthday. _

"_No matter wherever life takes us. I'm going to be by your side. Remember that." I replied, slowly lifting up the fabric to her crimson colored t-shirt. Elena closed her eyes, turning to face me as her warm and soft skin touched my face with both hands. _

"_I'm not losing you. No matter what happens now. I'm not losing you." She vowed, leaning in and kissing my lips as I felt her hands slip into my hair and she pushed me back against her mattress. _

"_We're all alone and no one knows that you're even here with me." She smiled, gliding her finger underneath my chin. _

"_Elena.." My voice trailed off, feeling her hands slide underneath my t-shirt as she leaned down against my ear. "You're the first person in my life that has been a constant for the last few months and I'm falling in love with you too. I love you, Stefan. I love you and I don't want to let you go. Not now and not ever." Her warm lips moved down to my jawline as my own hands gripped on to her hips and I could feel her hands gliding up and down my delicate skin. _

"_But, if we never get to see each other again. I want to remember you, not only by this ring on my hand. But, by the way you made me feel." She whispered softly, running her thin olive colored fingers through my darkened brown hair as our eyes met. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her with hesitation in my voice, noticing the tears in her eyes while she straddled my lap and moved my hands to the hem of her shirt. She watched with a tearful gaze as I pulled it over her head. "I'm sure. Stefan, I don't want this to just be some quick fling. So, take your time with me." She said, capturing her lips against my own. I could feel her body relax into me instantly. Rolling us over on the bed so that I was hovering above her, Elena kissed me feverishly this time. My eyes locked on to hers, before her hands took hold of my belt buckle and we began to shed our clothing. _

"_I promise that I'll never let you go." I promised her, holding her close against me and relishing in her warmth as Elena's warm touch made my skin crawl with want and desire while our heightened emotions took over us both and we gave in to our true feelings for one another. _

"Stefan, I know you got my message. But, there's one last thing that I wanted to tell you because I thought you should be aware of it." Jenna's words are hushed and quiet as they break me out of my trance and the memory of the first time that Elena and I slept with each other. I inhale heavily and my eyes lock on to her aunt.

"I already know." My voice cracks, my eyes flood with tears when I feel her arms wrap around me as she whispers into my ear with a warning tone. "I want you to know that if anything happens to Elena that this will be on you. And, I will make sure that you never see her again."

She backs away from me briskly, wiping away her tears as I very quietly admit to her the one thing I've known for three months now. "I'm sorry, alright. I am. But, I can't leave her now, Jenna." I'm pleading with her to understand as she looks down at the floor and then back up to me. "And, why shouldn't you just disappear?" She questions as I crack my knuckles and stare at her with a pained expression in my eyes.

"I can't leave her. It's my promise to her because she needs me. Jenna you need to understand that," I pause while exhaling heavily and then I finally stammer out the truth. "Elena was out on the road and nearly died because of me tonight." Jenna watches me with cautious eyes as I pull out the picture from my jacket. Her shaking hands clutch on to it as she stares at the small gray looking figure on the image when I finally confess. "She was planning on seeing me so that she could give me another one of these. She told me a few weeks ago and I know that she hasn't told anyone else. We were planning on telling her family together." She cuts me off with a wave of her hand. "Telling her family what?" She asks as I look away and then secure my eyes on to her when I confess what she's already figured out on her own. "Elena's pregnant and the ultrasound is of our baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Like I've been saying all along. I know Stefan and Elena's relationship seemed to happen really fast. But, now I plan on slowing it down a lot from here on out. Hope you all enjoyed this update. :)**

**Up next: Damon uncovers more about Alaric, Elena has to face her new reality and someone very close to Stefan makes an unexpected visit. Any guesses as to who it might be?**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**-More To Come!- **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: 83 reviews!? I am blown away! Thank you all so much for reading this story. I'm hoping that I can keep you all interested still as it goes on because a lot of things are about to happen with everyone involved.  
><strong>

**Also, I have added into two new characters that I said I wouldn't be adding into this story at all. However, I changed my mind. ;) So, hope you all enjoy their additions to this story. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Eight<span> **

**-Damon- **

He's not home yet and I'm starting to get worried, unsure if I should call him or not as I clutch on to the cell phone in my hands and place my hands flatly against the desk in my office.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Bon. I'm trying everything to make sure that Stefan doesn't screw up and it keeps backfiring." I comment, hearing her slowly make her way into the room as I feel my wife place her hand on to my shoulder.

"Sweetie, you're too hard on him. He's just a kid, Damon. Who lost his mother and he's rebelling against your dad for sending him here. This girl in Stefan's life has been a pretty good influence on him." She concludes as I turn my face towards her. She's right.

"You know, when Stefan was a baby. My dad told me that I was in charge of protecting him and that whatever my brother screwed up that it would be on me." I add in, inhaling sharply as I think about the day my little brother was born and how protective I've been of him just because I care about him more than any of our other siblings, even my step brother and sister.

"Damon, Stefan's 18 years old now. He's a mature young man who knows things that I'm pretty sure you didn't know at that age." Bonnie points out as I laugh.

"Oh, I knew a lot more than what you think." I comment, turning towards her and leaning my back against the desk as she steps in front of me. "Like what?" She questions, there's a taunting in her eyes as I take my hand, moving a few pieces of her dark brown hair off of her dark skinned shoulder, leaving a kiss against it. "Like, how to seduce any girl I wanted."

"Seduce, any girl. If I recall, you had a hard time seducing me?" She asks, closing her eyes and standing just inches apart me as I extend out my arms and pull her closer towards me. Our bodies are modeled together, no space between us at all when she glances up at me and licks her lips. "I taught you how to love, Damon. In college, don't you remember." She says, pushing away from me with her hand that's placed flatly against my chest as she slowly lifts her shirt above her head and drops it to her side. "Seduction was never easy watching you suffer through. But, I loved watching you lusting after me." She winks, disappearing out of my office in the apartment and into our bedroom.

"Bon! Wait, what the hell did this conversation just turn into?" I shout out after her as she laughs behind the door and my hand slips away when I realize that the door knob's locked. "I think I just propositioned you for sex, darling." She states. I can't see her face or her reaction and it's driving me absolutely crazy as I frantically tug on the door knob and listen while she plays around with it.

"Let me into the room, honey. Come on." I'm nearly begging her as my hands shake and just as I back away, running my hands through my hair in frustration. God, I've never wanted my wife like I want her now, the door begins to open.

"You know, ever since Stefan moved in with us. We never really had any alone time or a honeymoon. Actually, we never have had either of those. It's kind of nice your kid brother isn't around right now." I can hear her say as the bedroom door opens wider and she extends out her hand, grinning widely.

"You've been away from home for how many weeks?" She asks, her eyes narrowing on to the blue tie around my neck. Suddenly, the room is boiling hot and I just want to tear the damn tie off just by the way her green eyes are looking at me. With so much passion, with so much love and lust that makes my heart beat thump against my chest so hard which becomes a bit worrisome after a while.

"Too many." I gulp down my words, loosening my tie as I feel her hand yank me into the bedroom and the door slams behind us as she pushes me up against the wall. I nearly lose all train of thought when I see Bonnie standing in a black and pink baby doll top with a pair of thin and nearly see through underwear. "Bonnie, you're barely wearing any clothes."

She pushes back her hair to one side of her shoulder, licking her lips and inhaling sharply as I feel her fingertips dance across my heated and damp skin. She's got me right where she wants me, nearly drooling for her, lusting after her like a mad man.

"I know. That's the point." She teases, taking my hands away from my sides as she leans into me on her tippy toes and whispers in a seductive tone against my ear. "Let's just make this here the honeymoon that you and I never had. So, do your dirty work, Agent Salvatore." My mind goes blank, my mouth goes dry and all I can do is make a small whimpering noise as Bonnie's hand runs up and down my chest and she leans into me, pressing her lips roughly against my own as she breaks away and says with a smile on her face. "Welcome home, baby."

* * *

><p>I wake up with Bonnie beside me, her hand laying across my bare chest as I turn to hear my cell phone go off. Who calls someone this late in the night? I think to myself as I glance over at the clock and read it. "11:15pm. Damn it!" I grumble out loud, picking the phone up and answering it in the other room while pulling the sheets behind me to cover up my naked body, leaving Bonnie beautifully exposed to the warmth of our bedroom.<p>

"Agent Salvatore." I cough out, hearing him laugh a little as he sighs out a breath.

"Damon, sorry to interrupt your sleeping pattern." Elijah says with a small hint of being clearly apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, sir. What's going on?" I ask him, hearing the movement of a pen as a car door shuts and then Elijah clears his throat to speak. "We've got movement on Alaric Saltzman, Damon. We need you here in Texas. I need you here in Texas as soon as you can get here."

My eyes tightly shut as I think about what I had promised my wife. A few weeks of finally being in one place and not traveling, that was the whole point of getting this job in Virginia. However, when your boss tells you that he needs you somewhere. It's not like I have a choice in the matter.

When?" I ask him, swallowing down my nervousness. I've been tracking Alaric for the past six months without any movement or any clear indication of his next move and now I'm baffled by this sudden turn of events and why Elijah can't wait to send someone else.

"I'll explain everything when you get here. You've got 24 hours to meet me in San Antonio. I'll have someone you're familiar with pick you up from the airport." He explains as I clench my teeth together and inhale deeply.

"Who's the guy that's going to be picking me up?" I ask him with an anxious tone as I hear Elijah laugh when he adds in. "It's not a man who will be picking you up. It's a woman who is one of our double agents. We use her for our undercover operations and shes has all the information you'll need to know about Alaric. I think the two of you were in the academy together." He recalls as I feel my body tense up when he finally utters out her name as my mind creates the picture of her thin frame, brown hair and darkened brown eyes in my head. "It's Katrina Petrova. Elijah? Isn't it? It's my old training partner from Quantico."

"Yes, Damon. I'm going to be sending in Katrina with you because you two are the best I've got at the moment. Although, when you see her in a few hours. Just know this, she isn't very happy with how you two left things since you last saw each other and no one calls her Katrina anymore. She goes by Katherine now. Katherine Pierce to be exact." He adds on as I close my eyes tightly and remind myself to not mention that my ex training partner will be the one picking me up from the airport to my new wife. Because if I do that, all hell with break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jenna- <strong>

"You were supposed to be the one protecting her!" John screams at me in the middle of the waiting room. He's clearly angry with me, furious with Elena and even more pissed off at the young boy named Stefan that seems to care about her.

"I know and I'm sorry." I reply back, attempting to calm him down as John lifts his hands up into the air and he glances back down at the floor. "Take her to Texas with you, Jenna. Take her and do it as soon as you can. Don't even wait for the school year to be over. Once she's discharged, you should take her." He says with a cold and icy tone.

I roll my eyes. He's telling me things that I already know, things that I've been planning for months now. "Well, I would do that. But, our niece seems to have a little problem."

John's eyebrows lift, he licks his lips and closes his eyes tightly. "That boy she's been seeing here, isn't it? He's the current problem, isn't he?" John starts to question.

I nod my head. "He refuses to leave her side, John. He says they made each other a promise and to be completely honest, I don't want to separate them after what Elena's about to be going through. Losing a child in the early months of pregnancy is hard on anyone. Let alone a young girl who has already lost so much. This could destroy her." I tell him as his gaze slowly lifts and he tilts his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I cringe at the thought of telling him the things I clearly left out on the phone when John called me after he heard about Elena's car accident on the news. He watches me cautiously as I swallow down the lump forming in my throat when I state the truth. "She was pregnant before the accident happened, John. The young man named Stefan that Elena has been seeing for the last few months is the baby's father and unfortunately, she was going to see him before she crashed the car and went over the bridge. Elena and Stefan were planning on telling us about their baby."

I swear that his face goes pale, anger washes over his features as he scoffs at me and briskly gets up from his seat. I can feel John push passed me as he angrily growls out. "Where the hell is he? I think it's time I told this young man where I think he belongs!" My body tenses as I feel my eyes burning with tears while running after him. I feel helpless. I shouldn't have answered the phone when he called about Elena. Although, I know deep down that he cares about her as much as I do- maybe even more.

"John, don't do this to her now. Please, don't break her heart even more than it's already been broken. She won't be able to handle losing him too, John. Elena won't know how to cope with it!" I yell out after him, my voice becoming barely above a whisper while I watch him march down the hallway frantically, searching for Elena's hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena- <strong>

"Stefan." My voice is weak and raw as I slowly lift my hand up and groan out in pain. My body feels like a lead weight, my head is heavy and my eyes are blurry from the drugs they've pumped into me for the pain. I can't even think straight with my fuzzy mind. However, I can tell that he's here with me, I can feel his presence in the room.

"I'm here." He says in a low voice as my eyes readjust to the low lit room. I'm warm and sleepy all at the same time as Stefan reaches over and caresses my cheek as he whispers out softly. "Elena, I need to tell you something..." His voice trails off as our eyes meet and I know that he can see the pain in my dark brown gaze once my hands land on to my stomach and it hits me.

_The accident, the baby...Oh no...Oh god...I've lost it...I've lost the baby... _

"Stefan, please tell me that the baby's okay. Please, lie to me." I sob, hearing him lift up out of his chair as he hovers over me, kissing my cheek and crying into the fabric of my light blue hospital gown that's stained in blood when he says in a broken and anguished tone. "Elena, I wish I could, lie to you. But, I can't baby girl. I love you too much to not tell you the truth." He says, his eyes lifting up to meet my watery glance as his thumb wipes away my tears. Stefan grabs a hold of my hand, exhaling heavily as he opens his mouth and breaks my heart with his words. "Our baby didn't make it sweetheart. I am so sorry, Elena. I am so sorry." He admits through his tears as he leans his forehead against mine and I grip on to him, crying into the curve of his neck.

Moments of silence pass between us before our moment of grief is cut short. The instant my hospital room door swings open without warning and John comes barreling inside of it. I know that I'm about to lose him too. I watch helplessly as John yanks Stefan up to his feet and spins him around until he hits the wall near the door. Jenna and I have tears streaming down our faces as John hisses out at Stefan. "You did this! You're the reason she's in all of this pain, young man and I swear to god that if I ever see you near my niece again. I will make you regret the day you meet her. Now, say goodbye to Elena because this will be the last time you two see each other for a while. She's going to be leaving for Texas as soon as she heals up. And, she'll finally be far away from all these bad influences in her life. Including you. You know, getting a young girl pregnant was the easy part, I'm sure. Not counting on the fall out or consequences of your actions must be a tough pill to swallow, Stefan. I hope you take one last good look at her because I want you to remember that she's in this whole mess because of you!"

"Stefan, no! Please, no! Uncle John. Please, don't do this! Please, I'm begging you." The tears won't stop falling upon my cheeks as I start watching Jenna walk over towards me. She sits on my bed and holds me in her embrace tightly so that I can't fight her. I'm too weak to fight her anyways as John drags Stefan out of my room and the only imagine in my mind that I'm left with is, his haunting green eyes filled with tears and sorrow as he mouths "I'm sorry for everything. I love you." in my direction.

"Stefan, please, come back. No...Jenna, you can't do this. You can't take the only person who cares about me away. Please don't-." My voice cracks, as continues to hold me against her, attempting to calm me down while I cry into her shirt and repetitively tell her that I need Stefan.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. Honey, this is for the best. You and I both know that." She tells me, almost as if I'm supposed to believe anything she says anymore. Locking her eyes on to me, Jenna exhales deeply as she watches with a deep sadness on her face while I break down in her arms. Through a staggered breath and a thick tone I mumble out. "You can't do this to me. Please, Jenna. Bring him back to me. Please, I've got nothing left to live for. My baby's dead, our baby is dead and now, I've got nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan- <strong>

"I screwed up and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be part of all of this and I didn't mean to get this involved with this girl. But, I love her, brother. I love her and I don't know what else to do. Elena's aunt and uncle want to take her away from Virginia for good. Please, help me, Damon. I need your advice because I can't lose her. I can't let her slip through my fingers just like everyone else in my life has. I can't watch them take her away from me." The voice mail to my brother is pleading with fear as I lean my head against the steering wheel in my car while the tears in which I didn't want Elena to see begin to fall. Just thinking about her as she cried in my arms after finding out about the baby and hearing her and aunt and uncles harsh words makes my stomach sick with the unknown. I can't think about her leaving, I don't want to think about her leaving because all I can picture in my mind is saying goodbye and it breaks me.

A sudden knock on my window makes me jump in my seat as I wipe my moistened eyes and glance up into the darkness of the parking lot. From the way the person's standing near my car, it's too familiar to me. He knocks on the cold feeling window with his knuckle while taking a step back as I open my car door with tears in my eyes. "Can I help you?" I ask him as he removes the hoodie from his head and crosses his arms with a frown appearing across his face. The light catches his reflection when he steps into it and I get a picture of who it is. Personally, his tall and athletic built frame gave him away nearly instantly.

My step brother and our step mother Annie's golden child, Matt. He's 22 years old and in his last year of college at the University of Richmond. However, we haven't spoken in months and here I was thinking that Matt Donovan, our family's future hot shot criminal defense lawyer and current law student was still in California, living with our parents.

Matt runs his hand through his light blonde hair, blue eyes shining when he says calmly. "Yeah, I'd like to know what the hell you're doing in this car and why you aren't in that hospital room with a girl you clearly care about, little brother. I heard what her family said about them wanting you out of her life, Stefan. And, I don't think you should listen to their nonsense. Yeah, they want to protect her. But, so do you. This isn't your fault. None of this is and I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner or that I haven't been in touch lately. Dad told me not to contact you. He said sending you here was to focus on yourself." He shrugs his shoulders back, popping his neck to the side because both of us are completely unaware as to what my fathers problem is with me at the moment.

"Our old man heard the news from Damon. About the girl's accident. He's pretty pissed off. But, he'll get over it. You know our brother, he's pissed off too. But, he's the one who told me to come out here since he got called to work. He's hard on you, Stefan. But, he does care a great deal about you." Matt comments with a smile as I look at him with a completely dumbfounded gaze. "What are you even doing here, Matt?"

"I told you. You needed me and I came. It's that simple, Stefan. Besides, what kind of step brother would I be if I didn't come visit you every once in a while. I know that we've all had our differences because of my mother. But, I want to help you out while I'm here for a while." He says, pulling me out of the car into a bear hug as I feel my tired body relax into him. Matt, my other older brother who I need more than ever at the moment just gave me a little bit of the hope I need to fight for Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Matt is Stefan and Damon's step brother through marriage...wait, what!? And, Katherine is Damon's old training partner from the academy, let's just say that those two have a history together that will not be ignored. ;) ****Any guesses as to who's coming into the story to help our characters out and who is going to stir up some more trouble for them? **

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**-More goodness to come!- **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24 **


	10. Chapter 09

**A/N: Hey all! Just wanted to do a little update for you all! Big things are about to be revealed and things are about to really change in this story. ;)  
><strong>

**Follow me on Twitter at: BePassionate_24**

**Enjoy & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Nine<span> **

**-Damon-**

"24 hours later, a plane change and now I'm stuck with you." I spit out at her, watching while she lowers her sunglasses at me and smirks deviously.

"I'd say that I'm happy to see you too. But, you tried to kill me with your extreme training tactics on our last assignment together and to be honest, I still hold grudges." Katherine states, placing her sunglasses up above the tip of her nose as she tilts her light brown sunhat to the side and snaps her fingers.

"Why'd you want us to meet at a bar first, Katherine? I haven't seen you in over two years and now, we're together again." I point out bluntly as she turns towards me on the swivel chair she's sitting on and stares down at my left hand. "Did you ever tell her about me, Damon? About us. The new wife, did you tell her that I'm your ex- girlfriend?" She asks, spinning a piece of her curly brown hair in between her fingers as she exhales deeply.

"How was I supposed to do that?" I ask her, lifting my hand up and waving the bartender over as we both watch him walk up to us, a smile widely forming across his lips. "What can I get for you two?"

"I'll have a Scotch neat and she'll have a," I pause for a minute, glancing over at her and quickly being able to remember the little details about her, like her favorite drink. "She'll have a dry martini with a hint of mint in it."

Katherine reaches out towards me, her fingers dancing across my skin as she sighs deeply before talking. "And, here I was thinking you'd forgotten everything you once knew about me."

I laugh a little, thinking about the first time I had met Katherine, way back in high school. We had drifted apart during our last few years and tried to make things work when I went off to college. But, the news hit her hard when I came home for the summer one day and the word spread that I had moved on without even telling her that we were officially over. Bonnie never really knew about Katherine, I didn't want her to know. So, Katherine and I had agreed that we'd keep our relationship history a secret and go our separate ways. Everything was great and going fine. Katherine had moved on, married a nice guy named Kol from a wealthy family that I now know far too well and she moved to Arizona to live with him. Even though they divorced just last year when Kol started hiding things while Katherine was just starting her career as an FBI agent in Quanitco. Kol and Katherine remained close friends. Sadly, just when Katherine had thought she'd get her life in order after her divorce. Things began to unravel for them both. It was early last year when the very people who trained her, came knocking on their door. Dragged Kol out of bed and accused him of killing a young girl. Her ex-husband, the guy she loved and had married to mend her broken heart over losing me was now viewed as a murderer. However, we both know that he's innocent.

"I could never forget about you." She hears me inhale sharply, slipping off her tarnished wedding ring as she runs her hand over her curly hair. "He didn't do what they're saying he did, Damon. They need someone to pin this on after so many years just to close the case and I know him. Kol isn't a killer, he's not like that. You need to believe me. For Christ sakes, his brother is the deputy director and his whole family is full of cops and Federal Bureau of Investigation agents! Except for the younger sister, Rebekah. She's still in high school." Katherine confides in me as she leans over and places her hand on to my arm. "Damon, I sought you out because I trust you. I need someone on my side when my ex husband, Kol goes to trial and I know you can help me. I also need your help with this current case. I need us to arrest the guy who really did it. The one I know in my heart who pulled this off and pinned it on Kol."

I smile at her, seeing this truthful glance appear into her eyes as I exhale before speaking. "We're not here to talk about the past, Katherine. We both got picked by Elijah, for a reason. Even though him picking you is a conflict of interest" I point out, watching her bite her bottom lip. "Yeah, my ex brother in law chose you and I because we're the best together. We always have been. Even though this case is personal for me." She tells me with a broken tone as I nod at her, agreeing quietly.

I clear my throat, looking around the bar and noticing that it's barely empty for a bunch of day drinkers like ourselves, you'd think that there would be more people around the San Antonio hot spot. However, there aren't. Just a few older men, the bartender, Katherine and myself. "Tell me all you know about our target." I comment, trying to change the subject and get to why we're really here.

"He's a serial killer, at least that's what I think. All the women who have gone missing disappeared around the same time and in the same way, Damon. He's been on our watch for a few months. Everyone was surprised when he got married to Jenna Sommers. Poor naive girl married him without knowing his true past or identity." Katherine states, placing the small black straw in her mouth from her martini as she moves it around between her lips and sharply inhales.

"How do we know he's a serial killer, Katherine? That's just speculation." I comment, watching as she turns around, taking out a yellow folder from the medium sized purse beside her. "You want proof. Here it is," She pauses, flicking the folder open with her wrist as she shakes her head with a saddened look in her dark brown eyes. "She was 20 years old. Her name was Tatia Petrova and he killed her. I know without a doubt in my mind that it was him and not Kol. My ex husband was with me that whole night, we were celebrating his promotion at work."

My eyes widen as I look over at the paperwork, my heart sinking inside of my chest as I look at the young brunette's missing persons poster. I remember when they were looking for her in Houston, Texas. Our team had been combing woods and lakes, rivers and anything else they could find in search of her as they worked closely with the local police. Eventually finding her naked body, stripped of almost everything she had on her except for what was found just a feet away from it, a heavy boot print that none of us have been able to identify and link to Alaric.

"We can't arrest him just based off of one case, Katherine. We need to link him to it and not just this one, we need to link him to more. You and I both know that." I try to shake it off, a sickness coming over me as I remember watching the news that morning, Tatia's parents on the big screen in my living room as they pleaded for whoever killed their daughter to come forward and turn himself in.

"I don't care." Katherine suddenly says angrily, slamming her fist against the table as her tearful gaze falls upon me and she stammers out. "I won't stop until he's in federal prison, Damon. He killed her. He killed my cousin and it's time someone puts a stop to him before he strikes again and harms another girl."

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan-<strong>

"You force me out of her life and now you call me over to the airport to say our goodbyes. How is this even fair?" I state icily. I didn't want to come, not after seeing the heart ache in her eyes and having John threaten me at the hospital. However, I couldn't have her leave without her knowing that I loved her no matter what.

"I'm giving you a chance to say goodbye, Stefan. Please, I'm sorry for doing this to both of you. But, you're both young and maybe one day you'll be able to see her again or you'll both gradually move on from this." Jenna says, stepping away from in front of Elena as she runs into my arms, tears streaming down her face once she rubs her cheeks against my own and she whispers into my ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. Stefan, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt the baby. I just, I wanted to see you so badly. I needed to see you and I wasn't thinking straight..." Her voice cracks as she buries her face into the curve of my neck and my arms pulls her against me. I hold her close, not wanting to ever forget the feeling of her broken and tired body falling into mine, as if I'm her savior from the world falling apart all around her.

"Sh...It's okay. I know, I know that you had too." I tell her, stroking her hair against the back of her neck with my hand as she relaxes her body into me and pushes back, wiping away her mascara tear stained cheeks as she exhales deeply and I feel her hands shaking while my palms clasp against hers.

"It's almost time to go." Jenna urges on as she walks away from us and I notice her staring down at her drivers license and the airplane ticket in her hands. She pauses for a minute, staring back at Elena and I who are just inches away from the TSA check point, holding each other for dear life because honestly, neither of us wants to let go.

"Promise me that you won't forget." Elena whispers into my ear, wrapping her arms tightly around me as Jenna urges for them to get going.

"I won't. I promise. I love you, Elena Gilbert. I will always love you." I tell her, leaning back and cupping her face into the palm of my hands as I leave one last sweet kiss upon her soft lips. The moment I back away, my eyes don't search hers because I don't want to see the heart break in them just as I turn away to leave.

"I love you too, Stefan Salvatore. I promise that I always will." I can hear her whisper just as our hands lose the warm contact between each other and she slips away from between my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena- <strong>

"_I wish I could have stayed longer and that I had been strong enough to not let go of you. I'm sorry, Stefan. Please remember that no matter what happens. I will never stop loving you and I will never forget you. Please, don't forget me either." _I text him as my hands shake and I stare out the window of the airplane, hearing overhead when the pilot tells us to turn off all of our electronics.

"Elena, you know that I didn't have a choice. Sweetie, taking you out of Virginia is for the best. Trust me, you'll be happy here." Jenna tries to reassure me as she grabs a hold of my hand, hoping that my eyes meet hers. But, I've been avoiding her glances ever since she told me that we needed to go and as I watched Stefan walk out of my life, forcefully.

"How can you live with yourself, taking me away from everything that I've ever known, just weeks after he and I lost the baby. I should be with him right now, not with you." I spit out at her as she releases my hand and I hear her exhale deeply. Jenna bites down hard on her lower lip, probably drawing blood as she closes her eyes before turning her head and looking at me. "You'll like it in Texas. The schools are nice and knowing how popular you were back in Virginia. I'm pretty sure that you'll make friends quickly too." She adds in sweetly, lifting up her fingers and caressing my cheek in almost a motherly way. I can tell that she cares about me. However, something deep down in the core of my belly makes me want to vomit at the thought of living with Jenna again.

"Wake me up when we get there." I mutter out, feeling the pressure in the cabin build as the plane lifts off the ground and I begin to drift off into the thoughts of what my new life will be like. Maybe she's right, I didn't have a choice in leaving Virginia. Although, that doesn't mean that I can't make the best of this situation and that even though she and uncle John are forbidding me to speak or be with Stefan. It doesn't mean that I can't still talk with him without their knowledge. It's like that saying, what they don't know, won't kill them.

* * *

><p>The closer we get to the gate and walk off the plane. I can feel my heart racing as we briskly walk through the airport and just as I glance up around the terminal out in the distance. I catch a glimpse of a tall and dark haired older looking man. He's holding a bundle of red roses in one hand, his other is shoved into the pocket of his dark blue sweat shirt and a smile forming across his lips makes her heart melt as Jenna looks back at me. I can see the excitement in her eyes as I stand near our bags and I watch her run towards him. He drops the flowers on to the ground, near his dark brown boots and lifts her into his arms as she latches on to him. I can hear Jenna whispering about how much she's missed him, how much she loves him and how handsome he looks.<p>

As I step closer behind them, I notice that he's a bit younger than I had first thought while I make my way towards them, standing nervously behind her with my hands clasped together and a look of slight anxiety on my face.

He lowers her body down to the ground as Jenna's feet steady themselves and she turns around, her honey colored hair whipping back behind her with a huge grin on her face and an adoring gaze in her eyes. "Elena, sweetie. I'd like you to meet someone very important to me."

I can feel my body tense up as I lift my gaze up and my eyes meet his darkened facial expression. His eyes lowers= on my hands as he extends out his and I do the same. My pulse can be felt against my wrist as he shakes my hand and my breath hitches inside of my throat as he smiles politely. "It's very nice to meet you, Elena. Jenna's told me a lot about you. I'm Alaric. Jenna's husband." He states, licking his lips as I pull my hand away. Maybe its in the way he says it or the way he's looking at me. To be completely honest, I'm not really sure. But, there's something off putting about Alaric that makes me want to turn back around and run.

I swallow my fears though, shaking it off. "It's nice to meet you too." I quietly reply, hoping that he can't sense the sound of fear in my tone while I run my fingers through my hair and wrap my arm around my stomach, steadying my suddenly unbalanced feeling body. There is something about Jenna's husband that isn't sitting well with me and I can't place it, I can't figure out what it is. That's until I turn away from them both and close my eyes, remembering exactly what it is...

"_Turn it up." John had said, hovering over his coffee mug as the news rambled on about some missing college student. It was too early in the morning for the devastation of watching this girl's family pleading for her safe return. Yet, we were still all so glued to the latest developments around them, feeling as if we were part of their lives. _

"_I couldn't imagine what the __girl's parents are going through. How heart__breaking that her face is plastered all over every news channel because of such a tragic event. I hope they catch the monster who did this.__" __Jillian commented, walking into the living room and sitting next to me as I looked over my class work before school, not really paying much attention to what was going on. _

"_Yeah, it is sad." I quietly stated, glancing up briefly just when I heard the local sheriff's department and the director of the FBI tell the audience that had crowded around for the press conference about who they were looking for. "We're asking the public's help in finding this man that was seen leaving a convenient store with the young girl a few hours before her disappearance. According to an eye witness account, Tatia was having car trouble and he helped her out. The photo that was captured on the surveillance camera is fairly blurry. However, we're certain that he's out there somewhere and that we can find him." A man in a white crisp shirt told the news reporters as the flashing camera lights made their eyes squint and he cleared his throat as another reporter __shouted at them. "Do we know his name? Is he a suspect in the young girls disappearance?" _

_The dark haired FBI agent who stood quietly behind the local Texas officers moved to the side as they switched places and he looked out in to the crowd, directly at the camera while he spoke. "Good evening, everyone. My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I'm the current overseeing deputy director for the FBI unit in Washington, D.C. We've been working on Tatia's case __very closely with the local authorities here all throughout the great state of Texas. Everyone is out there looking for her, wanting to bring her home.__" __He said, inhaling deeply as his hands shook when he added in. "I can't tell you if our only lead is a prime __suspect so far __in Tatia Petrova's disappearance. Because, that's still under investigation. However, I can tell all of you __that all we want is to find him and bring him in for questioning at the moment." _

"_Mr. Mikaelson! What's his name? Do we know is name?" Another reporter shouted out as my head snapped up from my homework just at __the same time that he stated coldly. "We believe that he's a local Texan and that he resides somewhere within our state. Currently based off of all the evidence and having this blurry image out in the public eye. We've been tipped off to believe that his name is Ric. Ric Saltzman and that he lives in Austin, Texas or within the surrounding areas.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I know it might seem confusing now. But, there will be flashbacks explaining things in the next chapter. ;) **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all so much for the reviews and for reading this story. I can't believe it already has 100 reviews and we haven't even touched on the good parts of it yet, because there will be lots of those within the craziness of this story. With that being said, this story is very dark and different from my others so please reading the warning. **

**WARNING: From now on (Starting with this chapter and the future ones) this story will have some drug use references, mild sexual content, possibly bit of violence too and it will be very dark in content at times regarding certain topics. That's why it is M rated anyways. I just hope that this won't deter most of you from reading because I will have happy moments in it too that will probably make you all smile and I promise that this story is worth it. It won't be full of angst or drama all the time. We all need some fluffy and happy in it too. ;)  
><strong>

**Anyways, for those of you who are sticking around for the journey of this story. Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Minds- Chapter Ten<span> **

**-Alaric- **

_There's something about a beautiful young college student all wrapped up into the way you speak, the way you joke around with them that makes this seem a little less wrong. I asked her to join me in my office after hours at the University of Houston and somehow we got to talking about our personal lives. I'm engaged, to a great and smart young girl named Jenna. But, there's something about Tatia Petrova that brings out the goofy side of me in which Jenna has never really been able to do and over the last few months. My feelings have grown into something more that I can't explain for this young and vivacious student. _

"_Professor Saltzman. I probably shouldn't be in here with you..." Tatia's voice trails off as she brushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear, looking down at the clock on my desk. _

"_It's fine. I don't have anything else to do or anyone else to see. I'm all yours." She hears me say, lifting up herself from her chair and swinging her book bag over her shoulder. "You're a married man, Mr. Saltzman and whatever you think you'd like to start with me. I don't think it would be right or appropriate. You're my history professor." She states firmly, hearing me get up as I run towards the door that she's trying to exit from, standing in front of her. _

"_Tatia, I'm a soon to be married man. But, I'm sorry. Alright, I'm sorry that I came on to you like that. It's inappropriate and," I paused, licking my lips and glancing down at the first three buttons that are just slightly opened from her blouse. "You're just so beautiful." I whispered against her ear, leaning down against her neck and leaving a quick kiss upon her warm and soft flesh. The pressure of her pushing me away as her hand lays flat against my chest causes me to look up at her. She's taken a step back, fear in her dark brown eyes. _

"_I need to go and I'd appreciate it if you moved out of my way." Tatia stated, pushing past me and nearly racing out of the room before I could stop her. The slamming door behind her was all that could be heard as I watched her leave and then I leaned my back against it, running my fingers through my hair. _

"_Damn it!" I uttered out with frustration, closing my eyes and exhaling deeply just as my cell phone rang and I briskly pushed away from the door to get to it. _

"_Hello?" I answered quickly. _

"_Hi babe! You sound out of breath. Listen, I was thinking that we could make dinner reservations at that one place you like maybe around 8ish tonight or so. What do you say?" Jenna's voice echoed out through the phone as I exhaled deeply, grinding my teeth back while looking around the room and noticing a light pink scarf laying across the back of the chair. Tatia must have forgotten it when she ran out of my office so quickly. However, it gives me another chance to see her again, which I'm silently praying for. _

_Jenna's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, let's do it. Sounds good, I'll see you later." I commented, hearing Jenna pause for a moment. "Alaric, are you alright?" _

_I cough out a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just swamped with making lesson plans and having a meeting with a few different students today. Listen, I'll meet you there in an hour. I love you, Jenna." _

_I can tell that she's smiling over the phone when she stays softly. "Okay. Great, I love you too." _

The movement of coffee mugs and opening of the refrigerator door slamming shut downstairs wakes me up just a little after midnight and once I make my way downstairs, I can only see the back of her brown haired head. She's singing to herself, wearing a pair of white and green stripped pajama shorts as she sways back and forth to the music on her Ipod. Turning around and not obviously noticing me standing behind her and watching, makes Elena startled as she jumps back against the now closed refrigerator door as she spins towards me. Her hands laying flat against her chest when she pulls out her ear buds and smiles nervously. "Alaric! I didn't see you or hear your footsteps at all. I'm sorry for waking you up."

I lock my eyes on to her from afar, smiling wickedly. "Oh, it's alright. I was just enjoying the show." I chuckle out, watching her cheeks turn a pinkish color from embarrassment as I stand there and think about how much she reminds me of Tatia and how much I'd like the opportunity of getting to know her as much as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena- <strong>

I can't sleep in unfamiliar sheets and a cold bed. Every time I turn around and start to drift off, I'm awaken by memories of him, of everything back home. Jenna's tried to get me to talk. But, I can't tell her how much my heart breaks every night I close my eyes and think of Stefan.

I miss him.

Missing him brought me downstairs actually, hoping to preoccupy my mind with a distraction such as eating might help and that's when I ran into Alaric. He's got this smirk on his face that makes my stomach twist in knots, glancing at me up and down as I push away from the cold stainless steel refrigerator and attempt to excuse myself from being around him.

"Ha, well. I'm sorry. I was just heading back upstairs. Have a good night." I tell him hastily, moving quickly from the counter that he's leaning against. Although, I watch as he turns back around towards me with a sinister grin as he licks his bottom lip. "Elena, I'm really glad you came out here. You know, you being here is making Jenna the happiest that I've seen her in a long time and to be honest, it makes me happy too." He states, nodding in my direction as I clutch on to the ice water in my hand and the bag of Doritos against my chest. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm here too. Sorry about waking you up." I reply back once more, quickly making my way upstairs until I'm in my bedroom. Once the door closes, I lock it and lean my back against it, trying to catch my heaving breath.

"You need to play it cool, Elena. You need to play it cool." I whisper out in between uneven breathes as I close my eyes and shake away the devious look and uneasy feeling I felt inside of the pit of my stomach just as he stared at me. My hands drop the bag beside my feet, the cold glass of water settles gently against the small end table beside me in my new bedroom and near the door while I try to calm down.

Jenna tried to make me feel as comfortable as she could with how it's decorated. A black and white duvet cover is spread across my bed, pillows that match the flowers on the fabric. Two smaller white lamp shades sit on each side of the bed as I look around at the pictures on the walls. She had even managed to find a picture of Stefan and I. Part of me wants to accuse her of going through my things. However, it must have fallen out of my suitcase as she helped me bring them into my bedroom. The rooms nice, their house is warm and calm.

However, this isn't home. Home's more than 1,380 miles away and my heart hurts when I think about it all. About all the loss I left behind, about how half of my heart still resides in the very small town of Mystic Falls right where Stefan is.

Turning on one of the lamps in my room, I glance up at myself through the black framed mirror on the wall and exhale deeply. I know it's late for me to call him. But, after my encounter with Alaric, I need someone to talk too and to stop feeling so shaken up.

"Elena, Are you alright?" He asks in a groggy tone after the second ring. My eyes close as I walk over to the bed, laying beside it and leaning my head back into the pillows behind me. God, I miss his voice, I miss everything about him and it hurts like hell to know that I might never see him again.

"Yeah." I choke out, trying so hard not to cry at the sound of his concerned voice. "I miss you." He says, hearing me exhale as I bury myself deeper into the covers and begin to cry by his simple confession. I miss him too, I miss him more than he'll ever know and this distance is killing me both psychically and emotionally.

"I miss you too." I sob out, covering my mouth with my hand as the tears begin to appear against my cheeks and the sound of his voice soothes me. "Elena, this was for the best. You know that. Deep down, we both do. But, it doesn't hurt any less. I love you, Elena. I love you so much and I," He pauses, quiet coming over the phone that's pressed against my ear because I don't want to let go, I don't want to stop the sound of his voice filling my mind or the sense of comfort it brings me right now when I need it the most.

"You what?" I ask him, softly as I pull the covers over my head and wipe away my falling tears with my fingertips.

"I should have asked you to marry me at that church." He blurts out, causing me to laugh a little.

"Stefan, we're too young for marriage. We're too young to even have been parents too...I'm not responsible enough to be a wife, let alone a mother." I add in sorrowfully, the feeling of hurt overwhelming me because I've tried to block the emptiness I feel inside of my heart out of my mind. But, while running my hand over my stomach makes the pain of losing the baby increase even more. If only I had been smarter and listened to Caroline's warning of not going out, losing the baby would have never happened and we'd still be together. We'd be happy and we'd have a shot of being parents together.

"I disagree." He says quietly, the sound of a door opening in the background causes me to be curious as to where he is or what he's doing as the noises get louder with shouting and what sounds like techno music.

"It hurts me, knowing that it's my fault that I lost the baby. I shouldn't have been out that night. I shouldn't have been driving to see you." I comment through tears in my eyes, exhaling deeply and pushing up from the bed as I look around my room for the pills that Rebekah had stashed away in my purse. I'm not really sure what had possessed me to get a fresh new batch from her without Stefan knowing about them, a few days before I moved. However, the pull towards them and the painful memories that I'm feeling haven't been allowing me to sleep and I now know that I need them more than ever.

The pill bottle opening and closing causes him to be on alert instantly. He must have heard the rattling noise they made in my hands because what he asks next, irks me just a bit. "Elena, it wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault. You can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control." He stops from speaking for a long drawn out moment before he asks. "You're not on any pills for the pain in your shoulder or anything like that right now? Are you? Rebekah hasn't supplied you with any, right?"

I close my eyes, pressing the phone against my ear as I shake my head, figuring out the best way to lie to him as my fingers curl around the white pills. "Never thought you'd want them again. But, here take them. Just, be careful. They're a lot stronger than that shit that the doctors prescribe, their potency is much higher." Rebekah had said while we met up a few blocks from school and I had lied to Stefan as to where I was going, telling him that I was going to the city library to return a few books.

I laugh a little. "No, I'm not." I tell him, hearing footsteps in the hallway and Stefan sounding as if he's going out somewhere. "I hope you're not lying to me, sweetheart. But, if you are. I will find out by asking Rebekah myself. I care about you and I love you. I know that this is hard on you, Elena. This is hard on me too. It kills me inside knowing of the things we lost. But, I'm trying to deal with it. However, I want you to deal with this in a healthy way and if Rebekah did give you those pills again and you're taking them. It's not the answer to your problems, Elena. Please, don't do this to yourself. I know you feel guilty and sad. But, this isn't the answer." He tells me with a stern tone, almost sounding like a parental figure.

"I lost everything, Stefan! I lost our baby that we could have had and I don't think I'll ever be able to have another one again, a little girl or boy that could have been ours. And, then I lost you. I don't have anything else to live for, Stefan. It hurts too much to do so anyways and these pills, they numb it all out. I feel nothing, I feel unburdened." I cry out, popping the pill in my mouth and guzzling it down with water as I hear him say. "You have me, you will always have me."

I swallow down the pain and the pill as I lower the phone and muffle my tears with my hand, leaning down against the bed and feeling the cold empty sheets against my legs. I wish I could be with him right now, I wish that he could take my pain away. But, this separation is tearing us apart already and I can't bear it anymore when I state. "That's where you're wrong. I don't have you anymore. You're thousands of miles away from me and so is the piece of my heart that got left behind with you. It's better this way, like you said. Being apart this way, you won't be able to see me destroy myself like I should have done a long time ago when my parents died."

* * *

><p><strong>-Stefan- <strong>

"You must be the guy Elena was dating before she skipped town." Lexi comments, smiling widely at me as I place my hands into my pockets, not wanting to touch anything in her nasty run down looking apartment as the music blares and bumps on into the night. It's a little past midnight here and I called Elena six times without a reply after we hung up. I couldn't sleep because I was so worried about her. So, I snuck out of the house and ended up here after asking Caroline who Rebekah Mikaelson got her drugs from and telling her that I think Elena's gotten herself into trouble.

"Yeah, I am. How do you know Elena?" I ask her, narrowing my eyes to her bloodshot face as she inhales deeply in between taking drags of a cigarette in her hands.

"Oh please, I've seen her around here with Rebekah Mikaelson. The blonde, right over there, making out with some random guy." Lexi states, waving over to Rebekah as I roll my eyes, my knuckles clenching tightly at the thought of what Lexi Branson is doing to this young girl and what her supply of drugs could be doing to Elena at the moment. She won't talk to me, she won't text me back and I don't have her aunts phone number to call her. So, naturally, I'm paranoid and fearing the worst as I anxiously wait for her to contact me. I can't call Damon and ask him to track down Elena's aunt's phone number since he's out on assignment and Bonnie has no idea I'm even out this late.

"Rebekah." I comment, narrowing my eyes at her as she huffs out an annoyed breath and pushes away from the greasy looking blonde haired guy that she's making out with. "Who wants to know?" She spits out angrily at me, smiling for a millisecond as she adds in. "Stefan Salvatore, did you come to Lexi's party for the sex because you're lonely?" She licks her lips, pushing up from the table and placing her hand against my chest as she grins up at me with darkened and hazy blue eyes. "I could give you the ride of a lifetime because I'm amazing in bed. All you have to do is take me out of here." She winks, backing away from whispering into my ear and pulling down on my ear lobe with her teeth as she adds in seductively. "Elena would never have to know. It could be our little secret. Just you and me."

I clear my throat, pushing her away as I run my hands through my hair. "You are far from my type. And, that's not why I'm here and I'd never cheat on Elena with a girl who's been whoring herself around to get a fix. Now, listen to me and listen good." I'm nearly foaming at the mouth from anger as she begins to pull away from me and I grab a hold of her wrists, pinning them against my chest so that we're eye level with one another. "I would never be with you or anyone else. All I want is Elena back here. But, you. Rebekah, are screwing her up with those pills you gave her." I spit out at her as she attempts to wiggle away her hands from my strong grasp. "What are you talking about? You're delusional. I never gave her anything." She tries to say in a way of justifying her actions.

"What do you want with me then? Why did you come all the way out here to ruin my night of fun?" She hisses out as I lean into her. We're just inches away, I can smell the strong aroma of booze and a cheap perfume on her skin as I lock my darkened green gaze on to her and state with a pissed off tone. "I want to know what kind of drugs my girlfriend took to Texas with her because of you and I want to know how I can save her from whatever she's about to get herself into before she ends up dead!"

Releasing her hands, I cross my arms over my chest as she laughs a little, running her fingers through her perfectly curled and golden colored hair. "There is no cure for her anymore, Stefan. Once Elena starts taking them, she'll be addicted. Besides, she wanted something stronger to help her with the pain." She adds in with a wink, leaning forward. "I heard about the miscarriage and no wonder she wants to forget. I'm sorry about the baby."

"No, you're not sorry. You just saw this as an opportunity to make her just like you. A drug addict." I comment with a pissed off glance as she shrugs her shoulders back and smiles. "Will you relax? I'm no such thing. Besides, all I gave Elena was some pretty strong OxyContin. They'll make her forget all about the pain she's been through temporarily. It'll be her choice if she decides to abuse them or not. That's not my problem. It'll be hers."

Rebekah takes a cautious step back, the guy who was with her has moved on by now and it's just the two of us as I push her down on to the couch and she reaches out to touch me with a pure joyous smile on her face while purring into my ear. "Now, that's more like it." Moving my lips the closest I can while wedging my knee in between her legs, I breath out a warning against her earlobe. "If I hear anything about you or Lexi supplying my girlfriend with more drugs or if anything happens to her while she's in Texas. I swear to god that I will hunt you both down and make you ever regret giving her those pills. Let this be your warning, Rebekah. You were never her friend, you were just a bad influence in her life and somehow, you still are."

* * *

><p><strong>-Damon- <strong>

The dinging of Katherine's cell phone makes me nearly roll off the bed in our small hotel room we're sharing since we've been here. "Ugh, it's too early for a wake up call. Tell whoever it is to call back later." She hisses out, taking the pillow from beneath her head and covering her face with it as I watch from across the two full sized beds we're both laying on while she rolls away from the cell phone in the middle of the beds that's on a small corner table between us.

"It's your brother in law. He wants to brief us about the case." I comment, rubbing the sleepiness away from my eyes while hearing her roll back around towards me, kicking the sheets and ugly dark flowery printed bed cover away from her legs.

"I have a massive headache and I want to sleep. Tell him that. Also, tell him that 5:30 am is a ridiculous time to be calling someone for a briefing on a case. We know everything we should about Alaric, all we need to know is where the fuck he's at right now. Hell, we could go take him down by ourselves if we wanted. We don't need a tactical team or backup." I hear her comment as she gets up and rolls her eyes.

"A tactical team. That's cute." I comment with a smile, remembering how she had met Kol. He was part of the SWAT team that Katherine had been trying to be a part of. However, she couldn't pass the rigorous physical exams that went with it all. So, Kol became her trainer and helped her get into shape as he slowly moved up the ranks and became a SWAT team member himself.

"Kol taught you a few things, didn't he?" I ask her, swinging my legs over the bed and placing my hands on to my knees, getting ready to get up.

"He did." She says, smiling a little as she too swings her legs over her bed and matches my body language of placing her hands on to her knees while starting up at me.

"Kol taught me a lot more than you ever did." She says teasingly, turning away for a brief moment before she adds in. "I left town because you broke my heart. Running into you with Bonnie on your arm terrified me, Damon." She says softly, looking down at her bare hands and then at mine as she swallows the lump forming in her throat while examining my wedding ring.

"I wasn't ready to be in that kind of commitment with you, Katherine. It took my a long time to commit to anyone like that." I explain, hearing her exhale deeply.

"You were everything to me. My first kiss, the first guy I ever slept with. We taught each other how to love and be loved." She whispers out, inhaling and trying to fight away the tears that are threatening to spill over on to her cheeks.

"I loved you so much and what I did to you was wrong." I comment, leaning over and placing my hand on to her knee as she glances up at me through watery brown eyes. "At least tell me this..." Katherine's voice trails off as she places her hand on to mine and gazes into my darkened blue eyes as I too gulp down the thousands of emotions I'm feeling just sitting across from her. "Tell you what?" I ask her softly, locking my gaze on to hers as I hear her say. "Tell me that you love her more than you ever loved me and that you're happy now, Damon?"

We're both silent, sitting across from each other as I open my mouth and bite down on my lower lip, staring into her eyes and ready to answer her with a purely honest tone just when my cell phone goes off again and Katherine tells me to ignore it. "It might be important." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders back and getting up from the bed as I glance down at the phone on the table while reading the name out loud. "Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Alaric used to be a professor and he's kind of reminded of Tatia because of Elena and her looking a little like each other...Uh oh...That won't be good. Not at all! Also, Elena turning to popping pills, lets be honest...you had to see that one coming, the girl is a wreck. :(  
><strong>

**Reviews are always apreciated. :) **

**-More goodness to come!- **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates or to chat about my stories at:BePassionate_24**


End file.
